Where do we go from here
by Rissatregar
Summary: Paris - right after the wedding. Story takes place at the end of season 2 finale focusing on Kala and Wolfgang Would love reviews as this is my first go at anything like this! On a hiatus of writing at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, characters belong to Netflix**

Where do we go from here

Chapter 1

Paris – the morning after the wedding

Kala stirred as the first morning light streamed in the window of the hotel room across the rumpled pillows and sheets. She slowly swam to the surface of consciousness, and started to take note of her surroundings not quite ready to open her eyes. The satin sheets felt cool against her skin, tangled around her legs and waist and she could smell the lingering scent of lavender laundry soap, mixed with Rajan's cologne, sweat, and a hint of Wolfgang's favorite cigarettes while the room was oddly quiet and the bed seemed to big and empty.

In the back of her mind she felt the heavy fog of the others in her cluster still enveloped in their own deep sleep patterns. All but one. Kala focused a little more, without initiating a visit, to taste the last bits of strong coffee on her tongue and feel the warm sun mixed with a cool morning breeze that danced across her face. Rajan had left at 4:30 to catch the first flight out to Bombay so that he could meet with lawyers about Ajay's embezzlement case and they had decided it would be better for Kala to remain in Paris for the time being while he dealt with things so she wouldnt get caught up in any of the craziness. Kala felt there might be more behind his suggestion that she stay in Paris other than shopping, but she hadn't pushed the subject.

Pulling back into her own surroundings and away from Wolfgang, she stretched a little and felt a few small aches from last night's 'activities'. Kala sighed, last night…..her mind wandered back over the events as her body flushed in response. Rajan and Wolfgang, the two men in her life that she loved, joined with her. One, her husband, very much present and tangible, as it should be between a married couple as they were still learning each others wants, desires, and needs. While the other, for lack of a better explication, her soulmate. The one who knew her deepest thoughts and needs that she didn't even know where there, along with every dark and wicked part she buried deep down. None of them had actually talked about their complicated situation, and both men seemed to not want to upset the balance they had seemed to find at the moment.

Kala frowned to herself resigned to the fact that she was awake and wasn't going to go back to sleep now. Untangling the sheets from her legs and waist, she edged out of the big bed. Padding across the thick, plush carpet to the washroom she pulled back her mass of curls onto a knot at the nape of her neck and leaned over the cool marble counter to look in the mirror. She wasn't alone in her reflection.

Wolfgang looked down as he set his empty coffee cup on the ledge of his balcony and look up into a mirror with Kala beside him. He had woken up early, restless and unable to sleep despite how late he had been up with Kala and Rajan and the rest of the cluster. He wasn't used to this calm, and it gave him to much time to think, so he had made coffee and went out to watch the sunrise and smoke alone on his balcony trying not to think of Kala a few doors down from his room. Will had asked him if Kala and Rajan and him had talked, but he couldn't find the words, or the right moment, or maybe he just didn't want to. And now, Rajan would be away, and she was alone, here, with him in the city they had talked about meeting together in just a little while ago. But yet, they weren't actually together as they had talked about. Sure, they had shared moments, even with Rajan around, but the actual fact was when it came to being together, really together, it was always visiting through their connection.

Wolfgang couldn't help the feeling he got as he looked up seeing her reflection in the mirror beside him, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he was taken with how beautiful she looked in her slightly sleep wrinkled camisole and matching panties. He smiled a lopsided grin and mumbled, "Good morning," feeling at a loss for something better to say.

Kala looked down feeling the heat immediately coming to her cheeks and she brushed the hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear nervously before responding back, "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well? You are up early. Did you even get any sleep?". She babbled, feeling Wolfgang move closer, like he was caught in her gravity. He reached up smoothing back a few strands of hair that had stubbornly decided to poke out of place from where she had tucked them in vain behind her ear. Her stomach clenched, and her breathing picked up along with her heart beat with such a simple, loving gesture. She looked into his blue eyes, searching his emotions. She felt his struggle with something like the whisps of a dream slipping from grasp when you wake. "Is everything ok?", she finally asked him scrunching her eyes in concentration while he continued to stroke her hair and look back at her like he was working something through in his mind.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just kept up very late by some people who like to do things intensely", he replied trying to lighten the mood between them. He slammed as many walls up around his previous thoughts as he could, but knew Kala wouldn't let it go. She had already felt there was a something going in inside and that meant she would be staying close until he gave in and told her his thoughts or she found a way around his walls to see the truth as she always did. He didn't know how to tell her his feelings, especially when he wasn't sure what her wanted filly either.

Kala flushed again at the memory of their night together and as a cluster, distracting her from what he was hiding. "Ah, well, yes..", she stammered, stepping away a little to put a bit of distance between them so she could think straight again. "If you don't mind, I do need to freshen up and get ready for the day.", she stated pointedly. She hoped he would get the hint so she could have a few more moments alone to reflect and pray about the coming weeks without Rajan there, while Wolfgang seemed to be her personal force of nature pulling at her.

Wolfgang's grin widened at her statement and he hopped up on the counter. "I certainly don't mind. Go right ahead", he said with a quick little wink, teasing her lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kala couldn't help but smile at his teasing, but she felt the tension build again between them and her face flushed at the thought of him watching her shower and get ready for the day. "What is it with you and bathrooms? I am starting to think it's a German thing to have no privacy in a bathroom.", she retorted turning around to walk out of the room. As soon as she had turned he was there leaning on the door frame with his arms still crossed across his chest and that damned cocky grin, eyes flashing mischievously.

"It has nothing to do with being German," he shot back nonchalantly stopping her, "it's about knowing what that little wicked part in you truly wants." Wolfgang knew this was a dangerous game he was playing, but he couldn't help but push push her boundaries, daring her to give in, but yet…..he wanted more than just a visit or this game they played back and forth. He quickly shoved the thought aside and focused on Kala in front of him as she had her hands on her hips and he could practically feel her wheels turning in her head trying to quip back a response.

She bravely walked forward with resolve and placed a henna covered hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pick up and the heat under her fingers through the soft cotton of his shirt. He leaned forward ever so slightly into her hand making the space between them smaller and more charged. "You don't want to wake the newly-weds do you?" She asked firmly, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She stared him straight in the eye knowing he wouldn't push her unless she outright told him it was okay. She had discovered that their first time together when she had told him she wanted to be brave, but he wouldn't make a move unless she outright said the words she was willing to take that step. He always had treated any reservations that she had with respect even though he teased and pushed the boundaries. He let her move at a pace that she was comfortable with ever since they had been first connected, only challenging her to move forward gently when he felt she was ready to do so. It was one of his contradictions that she loved about him, being so selfless when he was always so guarded.

Wolfgang's eye betrayed his internal struggle and gave away the moment he conceded. "Alright, but when you are done, come get me and we will have breakfast." He finally said quietly. He leaned in and brushed a chase kiss across her cheek, taking a moment to breath in her scent before leaving her breathless to get ready.

 _ **Please let me know what you think as I have never shared anything I have written before. Reviews would be much appreciated as I would love to have a story people want till the end 😁**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time. Kala had just a little more time. She purposely slowed her morning routine as she got ready for the day. She wanted to think, to analyze how she got here and what her options where. Mentally she approached this as she did all problems. Analytically, and impartially. But who was she kidding, she was not going to get any answers that way this time.

Kala was standing in her bathroom finally dressed. She had picked out a light satin blouse in a soft pink that had a delicate lace trim along the bottom and along the edge of the short sleeves. It had always made her feel more feminine when she wore it and seemed to contrast her dark features nicely. She had dragged out making the choice of jewelry and settled on a simple double gold chain y necklace and matching bracelets. She paired the light top with a dark pair of dark denim skinny jeans because even though it was early summer in Paris the wind was cool. Wasting even more time she waffled back and forth over shoes, finally ending on a pair of simple flats because, if she was being honest with herself, she liked it when Wolfgang seemed to tower over her and how when she kissed him , he had to wrap his arms around her and lift her slightly if she wasn't in heals.

Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time she resigned herself to the fact that she no longer had any time left and she needed to face Wolfgang. Neither he, nor Rajan had said anything about it, but they were all more than aware that when Rajan left back to Bombay that Kala and Wolfgang would be together, alone, for the first time. And this was why she was unsure. Both the men had seemed to have a mutual respect for each other, and Rajan never said a thing about her and Wolfgang's public displays of affection to date. But then again, it had been rather minimal. A shared kiss here, holding of hands there, a few close dances at the wedding. When it came to the actual physical sexual moments, till this point, Wolfgang had never been physically present. He was very present in his visits, but Kala never actually had had true sex with Wolfgang. That had always been with her husband. And this was where she was stuck.

Wolfgang was starting to pace restlessly. He wasn't good when left alone with his thoughts and he had a lot on his mind. To make matters worse he could feel the pull towards Kala's room just a couple doors down from him. She had described their connection as a miracle once, but it was more like gravity. She had a pull on him that he couldn't seem to escape, not that he wanted to. He struggled with these new emotions since the "birth" happened. He had found a family with his cluster and a home for his heart with Kala.

This had him pacing again. He wanted more than anything to be with her. Just her. But he couldn't make her choose. Since he was joined with Kala he knew and experienced the love she felt for Rajan. As a result he to had a moderate level of love and attachment to the man. Hell, that mans actions had ultimately saved Kala's life. But, Wolfgang knew that he wanted her to want him more. Want him enough to be with him, not just in their minds, but actually with him.

Wolfgang paced out to the balcony barefoot in his jeans. The sun immediately warming his dark cotton t-shirt and he breathed in the morning air as if it would clear his mind. Finding the rumpled cigarette package he pulled one out and lit it, taking a long pull to calm his racing mind. He held the smoke in till he felt the slight burn in his lungs and let his breath out slowly watching the smoke curl lazily away on the crisp breeze.

"You know, I could go though all the ways that smoking is harmful to your health. But then again, as we are genetically different I wonder if the same carcinogens would have the same effect on our bodies…..", Kala trailed off obviously lost in her mind on the possible medical implications of being a Sensate.

She was in a soft pink top and dark jeans that clung to her in all the right ways. Her hair was loose in soft dark waves framing her face, with the one rebel piece falling over her left eye just the way he liked it. He felt his heart slam against his rib cage and he quickly crushed the full cigarette in the ashtray and took the few short steps to her, pulled again like gravity.

"You are free to study me in any way you like.", Wolfgang smiled back at Kala living up to his best friends nickname of Wolfie. He reached out without thinking slowly intertwining his fingers with hers. He looked up and watched her face as their fingers slowly wound together, smiling to himself as he felt her analysing the sensation of their touch.

His skin was warm, and slightly rough. It didn't quite hurt, but it lightly scraped the delicate skin between her fingers and across the back of her hand along with warmth. At the same she could feel what he was feeling. The silky smooth skin that seemed a little warmer than his fingers, the cool metal of her wedding ring and then her bracelet tickling the tops of his fingers.

Wolfgang brought her back to the moment by saying, "You sure took your time getting ready." And he gave her hand a light tug, pulling her into his arms, into his warmth.

Kala slid into the circle of his arms without hesitation. All of her thoughts seem to evaporate like a fog in the sun. He was her sun. He was a total contradiction in every wonderful way. The warmth she could feel radiating through her to the core, yet underneath so much strength and tight muscle. Soft, quiet words and actions that he showed her regularly, almost as if he though his intensity and loud life might scare her away. All of this flooded into her, washing over her soul like a wave crashing, making her breathing faster, heart race and world spin. She loved the sensation, loved this man in her arms.

Their orbits came together seamlessly in a matter of seconds without thought or intent. He leaned in to kiss her, slowly, moving centimeter by centimeter as if asking permission with every breath. Wolfgang didn't want to act like he expected this, like he was moving in the moment Rajan was gone, but damned if he could help himself when she looked and smelled so good. Kala moved forward closer finally meeting his lips. He didn't want to let his emotions get the best of him. He wanted to just give her a gentle kiss as if to say good morning, but all his good intentions went up in smoke the minute his lips touched hers.

He could taste the slight vanilla spiced flavor of her lip gloss and felt how soft, yet slightly sticky her lips were with it on. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue over her lips gently to gain access and he felt her melt into him with a soft sigh in his mouth. His body immediately responded and his arms snaked around her molding her to him, pulling her body flush with his then lifting her up slightly so he could kiss her further with more ease. Her tongue slid in idle circles around his as she ran her fingers through his hair and slowly back down his neck with gentle nails dragging across the skin giving him instant goosebumps.

Kala felt his shiver as if she had it herself and she felt drunk on the knowledge that a simple act with her fingers could draw out such an intense reaction from him. Her mind spun and she felt his stubble start to pleasantly chafe around her mouth and feel his arms locked around her with one hand low on her back, inching it way down into one of her back jean pockets caressing and pulling her hips against his. She felt out of breath and was being swallowed up in their shared emotions when he suddenly broke away leaving the cool morning breeze to shock her back into the present moment.

Wolfgang had to stop. He didn't want to, he didn't want to let the moment go, but he wanted to wait. He wanted what came next to be with them together. REALLY together and not just her visiting him or him visiting her. She had a dazed and bewildered look on her face as he pulled back still keeping one hand in her left back pocket and the other on her upper back under her soft hair to steady her. "I'm sorry. I was getting carried away. You were going to come over so we could go to breakfast.", he said staring at her pink, slightly swollen lips.

Kala blinked twice trying to process what he had said without indignantly pouting at him like a child for breaking off their kiss. To accentuate his point she heard a soft knock on her room door. Sighing she couldn't help but frown at his mischievous blue eyes and crooked smile before she let the visit completely go and answer the door.

Wolfgang stood in the hall with the same look and wirelessly offered her his hand. "You look great. Let's go eat. I'm hungry….!", he said flashing another grin that matched the growl in his voice as he said the words and ducked in his head to playfully nip at her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rajan closed his eyes and focused on the gentle thrumming of the planes engines. He was tired from not getting enough sleep and still conflicted over leaving Kala in Paris. His mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that his wife wasn't quite human and that she shared a psychic connection between seven other people that allowed her to basically be in their mind as if she were them and they the same for her. Last night had been an experience like no other. He could feel that he was physically with Kala but at times it wasn't her, that someone else was experiencing their moments together as she was experiencing moments with someone else. In particular Wolfgang.

It was surreal that this woman he had loved since first setting eyes on her, who loved him back, also loved another. And she loved him in such a deep way that he could never understand or be able to live up to. He anguished deep down over watching them together after she was shot and how they seemed to naturally find one another in a room. He had witnessed shared kisses and moments, but said nothing. How could he? She never chose to be different, or to be joined to this man and the others. But she did chose him in spite of it. How could he give that up? How could he walk away from someone who loved him?

Rajan knew he should have talked things over with them both, but he never seemed to find the right time, or words to do it. And now he was on a flight back to Bombay for God's know how long, leaving her in Paris with the other man she loved, alone, and he never talked to her. He never told her how he felt about this. And most importantly he never actually figured out how she felt about their future.

He squeezed his eyes tight and wished for sleep to take him on the long nine hour flight back home.

Kala marvelled at the city around her. The bustle of people and tourists, the noise and smells all around her. In the back of her mind she could feel more activity of a different kind as others in the cluster awoke and started their day. She sat at a small café table with Wolfgang close to her side and she nibbled at a pastry and some fruit with tea as he enjoyed a strong coffee and bagel. He was lounged back on his chair, right leg stretched out under the table so his thigh was touching hers all the way down. It seemed to radiate heat all the way through her leg causing her stomach to clench into knots to the point that she was having trouble focusing on her breakfast. She wanted to reach out, to take his hand, to chat like they did when he was sitting at the café in the rain.

"Why does this feel odd?", she asked quietly keeping her eyes down and focusing on picking apart her danish layer by layer. She waited patiently, not looking up slowly getting more and more nervous till she started to wonder if he even heard her. He had gone still against her leg though so she waited, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not quite sure what you are getting at," Wolfgang responded quietly. He didn't mean to, but it had a sharp edge to his tone and he knew he was scowling as he said it. His defences were up and he knew he was being overly sensitive, but he didn't want to have this conversation at a café on the street.

Kala's eyes snapped up to his face as soon as he was done speaking. He had the same look on his face as he did when he told her to marry Rajan. He was on the defense and all of his walls were up as if she were going pull away as she had so many times in the past. Leaning towards him slowly, as if to not spook him, she reached out placing her hand over his clenched fist on his thigh. She let the silence stretch as he tensed under her touch till she felt his defenses start to waiver. She leaned into his side a little further till she rested her cheek on his shoulder and slowly weaved her arm under his placing her hand over his again. With this he closed his eyes and sighed putting his face in her hair and she could feel the tension drain out.

Wolfgang breathed in the heady perfume of her shampoo and let the tension go. She was right. She was only voicing an awkwardness that he had been over thinking about only a short time ago. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair, "Why don't we just walk? I have to go back to the hotel in a few hours. Felix needs to go back to Berlin because Fuches wants to know all about what happened with Lila." He moved back a little so he could try to look at her. He knew they would need to talk and that she knew he was keeping his thoughts away from her again.

Kala angled her head to look up at him and found herself staring at his lips. He had his usual couple days growth of a beard and his blue eyes were pleading with her to let the conversation go. She smiled lightly and reached up running her fingers across his stubble. "That sounds lovely, well the walk part," she added with a slight frown. She didn't want to think of how close Lila had come to taking Wolfgang away from her, or killing her for that matter. She also had mixed feelings about Felix and Wolfgang still being involved with one of the Berlin "Kings".

Wolfgang saw her frown and felt her thoughts go dark. His heart ached momentarily and he leaned forward kissing her, trying to take the pain of the past surrounding Lila go away and to try to burn away the fear of almost losing her still fresh on his mind. Breathing in slowly he backed off the kiss. He knew her hesitation for public displays of affection as well as how easily they could get carried away. "Let's go and see this city just for us," he said, adding his playful smile as he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her to her feet with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The walk had been lovely. Paris seemed like a beautiful contradiction. It was so clean and modern in so many ways yet the architecture had so much history to tell and share. The people seemed to all be relaxed in their actions, as if they had no where to be but where they were at that very moment. It was a refreshing change. Kala had thought that this wandering might be very out of character for Wolfgang but he seemed to relax as they walked like he did when he was in a pool swimming. His soul seemed to even calm which allowed him to laugh lightly and make idle conversation. It was a rare glimpse into his softer side that Kala loved and felt oddly proud that she could be one of the only ones he felt safe enough with to act this way around other than Felix.

He had held her hand the whole time, mindlessly tracing circles over the back of her hand if they stopped to look at something. He would always walk between her and the street on the narrow sidewalks and close side streets, as well as proactively in front of her, still holding her hand, when in the larger crowds of the local markets and art vendors and as they wound their way through the people. They were making there way back to the hotel so that Wolfgang could say goodbye to Felix. Kala had noticed that Felix had found a girl at the wedding so Wolfgang hadn't bothered him in the morning.

They walked down the hall towards Felix's room and Wolfgang knocked lightly on the door, "Felix? Bist du anständig?", he said in German at the closed door.

"Felix? Are you decent?", her brain translated automatically. It always amazed Kala how no matter what language one of her cluster was speaking it was like she was hearing it in her own, or, in English. She wasn't sure how that worked and her mind started to wander on the way the brain might processed the information so she didn't initially notice when Felix had opened the door until she felt a tug on her hand.

Felix was dressed and a small duffle bag was packed sitting on the rumpled bed. Empty beer bottles and glasses were littered over most of the surfaces indicating to Kala that Felix was looking rather well for how his night appeared to go. She smiled brightly at him as he quickly made his was around Wolfgang to envelope her in a hug that smelled like stale beer.

"Bombay," he muffled into her hair. He seemed to enjoy his new nickname for her and if she was honest she didn't mind as it seemed to be a sign of acceptance from his best friend and brother. "Please don't hurt him.", he quickly added into her ear in hushed tones before pulling away. She saw Wolfgang frown slightly behind Felix, but he quickly replaced his look as his brother turned around to face him.

"Fuches has me in first class and wants to know all the nasty details to Lila's demise….", he trailed off emphasizing nasty, laughing and playfully punching at Wolfgang in the chest. "Are you sure you don't want to come back with me and reign on high as a King of Berlin?", Felix questioned fully knowing what the answer would be.

Wolfgang chuckled at the thought and became serious with Felix putting a hand on the back of his neck to pull him in a hug. "You know I never wanted that life. But I want you to be careful, brother, when you go home. Fuches is dangerous and you have already been shot twice.", as he said that he pulled Felix into a crushing hug.

Kala felt as if she should give the boys a few moments and slipped out of the room into the hall. She felt the love Wolfgang had for Felix bloom inside her and she smiled to herself as she leaned against the wall. She started to mull over Felix's comment to her as she traced the pattern on the carpet absentmindedly with the toe of her shoe.

"You still haven't talked to him yet?", Sun's soft voice said beside her. She wasn't surprised to see her here in this moment. It seemed like her mind sought out Sun's calm spirit and sound advise when she was unsure.

"No. I don't know what to say. And even less as to what I want." Kala frowned staring at the carpet.

"Hmm," Sun replied nodding slowly. "Most times we already know what we want deep inside. What takes figuring out is how to acknowledge it and accept what that might mean for our future.", she added quietly.

Kala let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding and turned to look at Sun. She was still in her satin button up pajama top, but no bottom except a pair of boy cut underwear. Her hair was rumpled and out of place and her whole being seemed more at peace. "I'm sorry," Kala said. "I didn't mean to bring you here. I still don't seem to have all these connections sorted out. Thank you for the words. I am sure I will figure things out." She smiled at Sun and felt the connection trickle away again to a back corner of her mind.

Wolfgang stepped out into the hall with Felix and he looked around for Kala. "There you are," he said seeing her leaning against the wall. "Did you want to…..Are you okay?", he questioned reaching out to cup her cheek. She had confused and troubled look as she was staring down the carpet.

Kala looked up at him and wiped clean her expression with a smile. "I'm fine," she replied closing her eyes and leaning into the warmth of his hand. "Why don't you walk Felix down to his taxi and I think I will go to my room. It was a long walk and I am a little tired I think." She smiled at them both as reassurance and added in German with a wink, "Felix, hab einen sicheren flug."

Felix laughed in astonishment with Wolfgang, "Have a safe flight? That's pretty good Bombay!" He gave her a big hug again and shaking his head grabbed his duffle bag and walked down the hall to the elevators.

"Do you want me to come to your room after?" Wolfgang quickly asked eyes betraying his uncertainty and hopefulness.

Kala thought opened her mouth before she even thought about it and heard herself say, "Sure. If you would like."

He immediately beamed a huge smile at her and ducked in for a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to trot down the hall after Felix. She had agreed to him coming back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rajan faded in and out of sleep, never truly falling asleep, but staying in the limbo where he was aware of his surroundings but not quite a part of them. Finally he got out his laptop and opened a new document. He was going to write out everything he had wanted to say to Kala. It was a brilliant idea. He could write it out, but was unable to send immediately while on the plane which would allow him to review he thoughts properly and not send something in haste. It would also allow him some time to figure some of this out the right way without having Kala in front of him clouding his mind.

The first thing he needed to decide was, should they stay together. Obviously, all of these changes happened prior to them getting married, yet she still chose to go through with the marriage. And despite her connection with Wolfgang, she loved him, she had told him she loved him many times And he didn't have any reason to suspect that Kala was lying to him. This was more a question if he could, or would share her. It's not just that there would be no real private moment between them, as 7 other people would and could experience every moment as she did. But, he would have to choose to share her with another man. He respected Wolfgang and knew that he loved Kala very deeply, and he knew that he had a life and obligations in Berlin. Did he have a limit unto which he was comfortable with Kala and Wolfgang being involved?

It dawned on Rajan that he had never bothered to ask such an important question. It was pretty obvious that Wolfgang was very comfortable having any kind of physical contact with Kala and her with him. And he had gotten the sense last night that everyone had been present last night during sex so he could only assume that mentally they had to have had very intimate contact….

At this Rajan closed his computer. He sighed helplessly and felt his heart ache slightly at the realization. He was a modern man in so many ways, especially in his culture, but this. This was trying all of his emotions. And with that thought he was exhausted again and leaned his head back against the seat, combed his fingers through his hair and decided to try sleep again.

Kala had made it back to her room and was trying not to panic. She knew that she needed to talk to Wolfgang and figure out how this was going to work, but she didn't know what to say. She loved Rajan very much and she desperately didn't want to hurt him in any way. But the truth that was deep inside, that she need to face and admit was, she couldn't give up Wolfgang. He was more than just a part of her, he was her other half, and as she had told him before, her life wouldn't feel worth living if something happened to him. She needed to tell Wolfgang how she felt. She needed to tell Rajan how she felt. And from there both men needed to decide for themselves if they wanted her.

Feeling like she had come to a decision she realized that she had been pacing back and forth in front of the couch talking to herself. She smiled and sat down on the soft couch, remembering all the times she had been teased for this bad habit when working out a problem. Stretching out a bit she reached back in her mind to check on the others. Sun was doing her meditation, Nomi was…well….being a newly wed with Amanita, Will and Riley were strolling down a street that Riley had seen when Kala and Wolfgang had been out and Kala briefly pointed her in the right direction of a music store she wanted to visit. Lito, Hernando and Dani had gone to the Louvre, and Capheuos was spending time with his family having a big brunch. Kala let the feelings of joy and comfort wash over her, calming her and slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch.

Wolfgang had walked Felix down to his taxi where they were having a smoke. "So….", Felix started slowly and puffed a couple rings of smoke out. "How long are you staying?" Wolfgang hung his head. He knew this was coming. He knew Felix well enough to know he was going to question him about what was going on with Kala. He had waited for Wolfgang to explain it since they all met and he was introduced to Rajan with the explanation of things being complicated.

"I need to lay low for a while. Lila made things difficult for me, even though we have thing sorted with Fuches. And…..well, I need to take care of a few things here." Wolfgang with a nod of his head back towards the hotel.

"Yeah. I figured that. I've never seen you like this around a woman. You love her?" Felix commented softly and put a hand on Wolfgang's shoulder. He had asked it like a question, but they both knew it was more of a statement.

"I do. But it's not that simple," Wolfgang started to say when Felix interrupted with, "It is if she loves you." Which made Wolfgang sigh and frown. "You and I both know that I could never have her in Berlin with me. It's do dangerous with the life we live. She deserves better than what I can give her."

"I think, brother, you need to let her decide that for herself." Felix responded and pulled Wolfgang into a crushing hug. "Don't stay away to long. It's lonely at the top without you!"

"Be careful! Don't do anything stupid while I'm here." Wolfgang said pulling away from Felix and grasping his face he added, "I mean it."

And with that, Wolfgang watched Felix drive off. He was worried about Felix still being involved with Fuches and the club without him being there, but since Volker was killed that left two territories up for grabs in Berlin and he was heir apparent to one of them. He would have a target on his back for a while by a lot of people. At least Felix would be in the shadow of Fuches which should protect him as long as Felix didn't do anything stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wolfgang walked down the hall to Kala's room slowly. As he did he searched the corner of his mind for her presence and found her asleep on the couch. Without thinking, he initialed a visit and carefully slid down on the couch behind her, gently wriggling one arm under where she had gathered a pillow under her head and slid his other around her waist. He laid his head on the pillow after moving some of her hair out of the way and breathed in the scent on her shampoo, closing his eyes. She mumbled quietly with his moving her and edged closer to him as she slept. This was his peace, his heaven. The place he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

He approached the door and slipped her room card out of his pocket. He had managed to get a key quietly from a training desk clerk a few days before by giving a story about losing his key and being so nervous about proposing that he had left the engagement ring in the room. Lito had been with him and came up with the lie and was amazingly convincing. He had added his most charming smile and secured the key in only the couple minutes that the senior staff was away from the desk.

He hesitated briefly before unlocking the door and slipping into the room doubtlessly, and shut the door carefully behind him so that it only made the softest click closing. He could still feel her warmth against him as he pulled away from the visit and walked around the side of the couch. She looked so peaceful with a light smile lingering on her lips. She had one had draped across her waist and the other tucked under the edge of the pillow by her head. Her hair spilled over the cushion framing her face perfectly. Wolfgang's heart seemed to momentarily slam against the wall of his chest. This right here, walking into a room to find her was the life he thought he would never have, that he didn't deserve. He slipped his shoes off and carefully slid onto the couch as he had in his visit, pulling Kala into the protective circle of his arms. She mumbled slightly, dreamily opening her eyes briefly, "Are you really here?" She added so quietly he barely caught the words.

"Yes." Wolfgang replied, and she shifted so she was towards him and buried her face in his neck breathing in a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and focused on her light weight against him, her even breathing tickling across his neck and the smell of her all around him. As he started to drift off his mind started to melt her sensations into his. How strong and secure she felt as he held her, mixed with the light scent of his earlier cigarette and the smell of his soap, the heat his body gave off that seemed to warm all the way through her to her core. Before he knew it he had drifted off.

Without realizing it, the cluster stood around him and Kala. Will had an arm around Riley who had her arms wrapped around his waist, both with light smiles, Nomi stood between beside Lito and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder with a grin at the two sleeping. Cepheus and Sun sat on the coffee table, Cepheus beaming at his friends and Sun with a gentle smile. This calm they had in this moment was a long time coming and it was especially sweet for all they had seen in Wolfgang's life to feel his peace in this exact moment. One by one they slipped away after the brief visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kala slowly stirred, conscious of the warm weight of a body pressed against her back. There was a heavy arm circling her waist and a very soft snore coming from the pillow behind her head. It took her a moment to realize this wasn't Rajan and that is it wasn't a visit. Wolfgang was actually here, in her hotel room, asleep on the couch with her. She slowly peaked open her eyes to see the sun was rather low but still bright so she figured it was late afternoon. She was looking around the room to see if she could find a clock when she realized the snoring had stopped behind her. "Should I even ask how you got a key to my room?", she asked softly, half heartedly scolding him. This question brought a silent chuckle against her back.

"You probably don't want to know the details," he replied softly. He leaned in and taking a deep breath of her scent kissed the top of her head. "You were tired. You didn't even wake when I laid down with you."

"It's been a very trying last while. And I am still healing." Kala said matter of factly. She felt him stiffen at her comment slightly and she internally chastised herself for coming across so harsh. She then felt his hand move across her stomach and slip under the bottom hem of her top, fingers brushing across the warm skin of her stomach lightly until he brushed over the new scar that was still healing. She could feel the storm of regret and darkness slowly building in him and she covered his hand with both of hers with her shirt between them. She felt the swell of darkness slowly subside and he slowly relaxed against her again.

When he was finally able, Wolfgang said, "I almost lost you." His voice was thick and heavy with emotion, and it took him a couple minutes to continue. He felt her waiting patiently, knowing he had more to say. "You told me that your life wasn't worth living if you lost me. But I almost did," he started, groping for the words to express the heart break he felt in the moment he found her bleeding on the floor. "And it was my fault," he finished through grit teeth.

At this Kala turned over in his arms to face him. She knew he was holding himself responsible for her being shot. He had gone so far as telling her that they shouldn't rescue him because he wasn't worth it, but they had never had a chance to talk about everything since they had taken down BPO and she had to recover. Kala pushed herself up a little higher on the couch and took his face gently in her hands, forcing Wolfgang to look her in the eye. His brow was furrowed and eyes had gone a stormy grey, filled with pain and self loathing as he looked at her. "None of this was your fault Wolfgang. And I would have done everything over the same way to keep us all safe from BPO , Whispers, and Lila." She said accentuating the first part slowly, leaning her forehead forward to rest on his at the end. She suddenly moved back from him in realization, "I guess it is not such and easy thing to turn the wheel and go the other direction. I can understand that now." She said smiling at him as he nodded slowly back with his own grim, soft smile.

"I don't necessarily want you to understand those parts of my life, or be a part of them for that matter." Wolfgang replied remembering their conversation in his car, when she asked him not to kill his Uncle, which lead to him showing her what kind of a man he was, and why she should marry Rajan.

"Even if I didn't have the ability to be in you head, I can see the wheels turning in your head. You need to stop this cycle of thought." Kala looked at him sternly trying to break through to him. "Yes, you have made some questionably violent choices, which have lead you on a dangerous path in the past. But that doesn't change how I feel about you. It doesn't change how much I love you," Adding the I love you softly, becoming very self conscious of the position they were in, being alone in her hotel room in each others arms.

Wolfgang was conflicted by her words. On one hand it just brought home how his life in Berlin could never include her because it was just to dangerous and he could never expose her to that kind of danger again. But then she had to tell him she loved him and the whole world fell away. She hadn't told him that since Rajan shocked her back to life. But mixed with that was her hesitation. They were in a place they had never been before. Alone. Together. He lifted her chin gently so she looked at him and pleaded with her silently. He slowly moved forward holding her eyes, begging her not to stop him till his lips met hers.

Kala closed her eyes. Her heart and mind having a full out war, but she wanted this kiss more. Everything melted away the second his lips touched hers. He hadn't shaved in a couple days so she could feel the rub of stubble around her mouth. He kissed her gently, hesitantly as if not wanting to push to far, but she wanted more. She wanted his intensity to drown out all her fears and questions, so she wrapped both arms around his neck, sliding her fingers through his soft hair at the back of his neck and slowly dragged her nails along his scalp just enough at it pulled a moan from deep within him to be muted by her hungry mouth.

Wolfgang wanted to be gentle, but he wanted this more than a man needed water in the desert. All of his good intentions went up in smoke the second Kala dragged her nails across his scalp sending shivers all the way down his back. He couldn't help but moan and lock his arms around her rolling to pin her under him. He could feel the heat rising between them and his breathing came in short gasps against her mouth in time with hers. His head was desperately trying to catch up to his body and it was screaming at him to slow this down. He wanted this desperately but he didn't want Kala to regret it, and he sure as hell didn't want it to seem like he was pouncing the second Rajan was gone. He couldn't stop though. He slid his mouth over the line on her jaw and slowly down her neck causing goose bumps to rise in his wake. He could feel her pulse slamming rapidly against his tongue as he ran it over the hollow above her collar bone.

Wolfgang could feel their minds slowly intertwining and weaving sensations together, blurring them together as one. He could feel how soft his hair was between her fingers at the same time as the feeling of Kala's nails on his scalp. The sensation of her soft skin against his mouth and the taste of it on his tongue while he felt the trail of fire he seemed to be blazing across her collar bone and down the center of her chest to the base of her v-neck blouse.

Kala's body was on fire, and with very kiss, every breath, every rapid beat of her heart she lost more of herself to Wolfgang. Her hands cradled his head and he kissed his trail over her collar bone and down the center of her chest. Her body seemed to move on it's own and she arched her back against his weight as a silent plea for more. As he got to the top of her blouse between her breasts she felt him hesitate and tighten his vice grip around her waist which caused her body to freeze momentarily in its quest to become one with his.

Kala caught her breath in that second opening her eyes and looked down to find him looking up at her face. His eyes shining with passion, totally vulnerable and raw in its emotion. "I know," she said breathlessly, breaking the moment between them. She knew he had been about to stop, and had caught the briefest moment of weakness in the wall around his thoughts. She stroked his hair lovingly and he laid his head on her chest, sagging his full weight on her, keeping her pinned under him.

"I'm sorry." He said after a moment. His breathing was starting to slow as was his heart rate and his mind was clearing a little. He had her right there with him and she wanted him, all of him just as desperately as he wanted her and it stopped him short. It almost scared him in its intensity and it had been building with every kiss.

"It's ok," Kala replied feeling his mind going. "I think we both needed to stop." She added, but softened the sting of her words gleaning forward and kissing the top of his head.

"I didn't want to," Wolfgang replied in a moment of honesty. "Nor did I," he heard her say muffled in his hair. He looked up, into her deep brown eyes. Her lips were swollen and red from their kissing and he could see his stubble had chafed the skin lightly around her lips. He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew what that would bring, and he would be right back at square one.

Sighing he pushed himself up and off her a bit. "We need to talk," he started, as he sat be back on the couch in the space between her calves. He didn't, couldn't look her in the eye as he said it and focused on running his one hand in small circles on her shin.

Kala didn't say anything. There were to many conflicting emotions going on at the moment. Her heart was still pounding from kissing him, and now with his serious tone and those words…..It was deja-vous all over again. Last time he started a conversation with those words it ended with them deciding to meet in Paris , which eventually lead to Lila leading BPO to Wolfgang. All the while, Kala was having a hard time focusing as he traced small fire circles on her leg. She didn't realize how long she had been quiet until she saw him peak up at her with a concerned look on his face.

She pushed her self up to a seated position sliding her legs back and away from his distracting fingers. "Last time we had a conversation like this we decided to meet here," she stated, speaking her mind as she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a knot at the base of her neck.

Wolfgang nodded knowingly and fought against the desire to move close and take her in his arms again. He wanted to focus on where they were going from this point forward, but he had never felt so unsure of himself. He tried to cover it up with flirting to begin with, but they were passed that now. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt or what he wanted. He wasn't even sure he knew it all for himself.

Kala felt the struggle inside him. She moved close so he would look up at her and waited for him. She waited till his blue eyes met hers and said, "What do you want Wolfgang? I want you to tell me something true now, after all that has happened." She purposely phased her question as she did before to get him to answer.

He reached up cupping his hand to her cheek, "You. I have always wanted you," he said, his voice getting husky with emotion and desire. "I just don't know if you can be safe in my life. I couldn't live with myself if I put you in danger." It was a partial truth, but not a complete truth.

"Hmmmm, I see," Kala said. "You have already taken some very drastic and violent steps to ensure my safety. We have yet to see if that is indeed the right choice, if blowing things up is ever the right choice in a situation." She added, her mind wandering for a brief second on the analysing of his choices in violence. "But, this is not new information. Please tell me…" she trailed off looking him straight in the eyes.

Wolfgang looked at her and tried to find the words. It was time to tell her everything and let all the walls down. It was time to tell her what he truly wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rajan had barely slept at all during the long flight and his brain felt foggy and heavy by the time he landed. It was pouring rain when they landed and he could feel the humidity clinging to him like a heavy blankets as soon as he got off the plane. He waited till he was at the carousel to pull out his phone and get it turned back on. He waited for his luggage as he watched the start up sequence hoping for a message from Kala. The buzzer for the carousel startled him as he stared down at the screen. Once loaded message after message shattered to bing repeatedly and he frowned eyeing the screen closer as he started to read.

Please call the office as soon as you land – his secretary

Please contact you family as soon as you land – his secretary

Please contact me as soon as you land as I have urgent messages for you – his secretary

Please call me son – his mother

We need to sit down very soon and talk about a few things – Ajay

You have 46 new emails in your inbox

Please don't wait to call the office for your messages. I have very urgent information for you – his secretary

I hope you had a good flight, Love Kala

You have 6 missed calls

You have 6 new messages

All of the other messages disappeared. He stared at the words from Kala and the noise and bustle moved around him. He felt comforted by her message and hit the reply button.

Home safe and sound. I will call you a little later. Seems I have some urgent business to take care of first. I love you too.

He hit the send button and focussed on finding his bag as he hit the button for his voice mail. His secretaries voice played in crisp efficiency stating that his lawyers wanted to meet with him just as soon as he landed. She had arranged for a car and driver to pick him up and bring him right to the office. She also wanted him to call as soon as he got in as there was an urgent matter that needed his attention. She had left two more messages saying as such, one message from the lawyer he was to meet with and one from his mother that sounded a little frantic.

Rajan decided to call his mother first. As he dialed his mother he spied his suitcase thumping it's way along on the conveyor belt towards him. The line was ringing as he grabbed his bag pulling the handle out. His mother answered and very promptly filled him in on what had been happening. There had been another attack on his father. They were fine, but there was special security waiting for him. He was immediately concerned with the fact that Kala was alone in Paris, but his mother assured him that the attacks were seeming to be politically driven and focused on his father. Kala shouldn't be in any danger.

He knew that there was no better protection than Wolfgang, but he resolved to call both of them as soon as he found out all the details. He got the rest of the information and assured his mother he would see her soon. He hung up and saw the driver and security waiting for him. He met up with them and they whisked him to the car quickly. As soon as Rajan was in the car, he called his secretary making the final arrangements for his meeting. This was going to be a very long day on very little sleep.

Felix enjoyed himself on the short 2 hour flight back home. He had wished it had been a longer flight so that he could have enjoyed it a little more, but he wasn't going to complain at this point. When the plane landed Felix was met by a driver and car so he could be taken right to Fuches. He knew that Wolfgang was concerned about their connections to this particular Berlin King, if he was being honest, Felix was getting a little tired of the night club life. He missed his shop and the life that came with that. Having said all that he was looking forward to describing in great detail how Lila met her demise since she had been responsible for Wolfgang's kidnapping and torture.

He watched out the car window as they pulled into Fuches mansion. Guards were everywhere, some with dogs and all with automatic weapons. It seemed as if something had happened to increase Fuches security to this point over the last couple weeks he had been gone. The car pulled up to the front and Felix got out a little apprehensively eyeing all the guards and guns. He was ushered through a large foyer into a side room. There were floor to ceiling shelves with books along the one wall and the room had a musty scent of an old library. There was a plush couch and some matching chairs in the middle giving the room a cozy feel. The servant indicated for Felix to sit and advised him that Mr. Fuches would be with him 'presently'. Felix chuckled to himself and sat looking wide eyed slowly around the room.

It wasn't long before Fuches came in through one of the side doors and smiled, "Felix! Good to see you home! I want to hear all about you trip to help Wolfgang and please, don't leave out any details as to how that bitch was ended!" He clamped his hands together rubbing them in sheer glee. "Did my presents come in handy?" He added as he sat down on the chair opposite Felix appearing to make himself comfortable for Felix'S story to come.

"Ah…um…yeah. Your presents were very useful." Felix replied, and then launched into the whole story. He described the problem of the building and how they used a tour bus as a Trojan horse. How they thought Lila had escaped some how but they chased her down. About half way through his telling Fuches had drinks brought in and encouraged Felix to continue his rendition. Felix finally got to the part that Fuches had been waiting for, the spectacular explosion of the helicopter by the rocket launcher he had supplied.

"Crazy bitch deserved it!" He exclaimed with a unadulterated evil grin on his face. "Now, my friend, when will we expect Wolfgang back?" He added as if it were idle chit-chat.

"He said he had some things to take care of there. I'm not sure how long it will take. He didn't say," Felix replied. He got the impression that Fuches was trying to gauge something with the conversation and it was starting to make him feel nervous. Wolfgang had warned him to be careful around this man. "Did something happen while I was gone?" He questioned carefully.

"No, no….all is good," Fuches stated appearing distracted, then added, "You should get to the club and make sure everything is in order there." His statement had a sense of finality to it as he rose. Felix rose with him and Fuches gestured to the door.

With that Felix was ushered out to a waiting car to go home. He felt like there was more going on that he was being brought in on but at this time he didn't want to push anything. Besides, with Wolfgang not here, he didn't have the luxury of poking his nose in where it didn't belong. That could go very bad for him if he did, so he let it go and just stretched his legs out in the car and waited to finally get home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wolfgang wasn't good with this kind of thing. He knew that they needed to talk about what each person wanted but he didn't know where to start. Kala was sitting beside him on the couch patiently as he searched for the right words, hell, any words to say. He finally picked a start, opened his mouth and Kala's cell phone started ringing.

Kala was instantly frustrated. Why now?! Then it dawned on her what time it was. She looked at Wolfgang apologetically, "I am so sorry! I am sure that it's Rajan," and she hopped up to grab the phone. She managed to grab it by the fourth ring and answered, "Hello?" It was Rajan. She looked at Wolfgang sitting on the couch and she pointed to the phone mouthing Rajan and then slipped into the bedroom. She didn't want to face his hurt look while she talked to her husband.

Wolfgang got up as soon and she went to the bedroom and stormed out to the balcony. He regular dark mood descended like a cloud and he wanted to smoke. As he walked out he noticed Lito was standing out there leaning on the railing. "I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood Lito," he grumped as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep pull off it and let the smoke out slowly, savoring the feeling.

"Yeah, you pulled me here, Brother," Lito chuckled. He let a long whistle out in appreciation as he went back to looking at the view off the balcony. "This is some view!"

"I'm sorry," Wolfgang started and jumped to Lito's location. He felt bad for pulling him away but realized that he was with Dani and Hernando in a park just lounging together, so he didn't feel as bad.

"Was there something in particular that sparked this visit?" Lito asked slowly, back on the balcony.

"Kala's on the phone with Rajan…" he trailed off at the end nodding his head toward the inside of the room.

"Okay….." Lito dragged out the word out slowly fishing for a little more info than what he seemed to be getting here. He could feel the storm in Wolfgang and recognized the furrowed brow, but he wasn't quite sure why he had initiated the visit.

Wolfgang started to pace like a caged animal and continued to smoke for a few breaths then turned to Lito, "I can't make her choose. I don't know if I even want to! It wouldn't be fair because she loves Rajan. He saved her life, for fuck sake!" His pacing picked up and his voice was getting more frustrated, "I love her, and I have never had someone love me like she does. But, damnit! I want her, I want what I can't have and I feel like it's not fair to tell her how I feel! And when I say I want her, it's not just sex, you know. I want what she has with Rajan. I want to have a life time of days coming home to her, and for the first time in my life I have actually entertained the faintest of thoughts about the possibility of a family!"

Wolfgang stopped his pacing and his rant and flicked his cigarette butt over the railing of the balcony. Throwing up his hands as a sign of frustration and resignation and flopped down in one of the padded chairs, pulled out another cigarette, lit it and continued to chain smoke.

Lito watched all this with some amusement. He knew that Wolfgang needed to vent and just express all of this. He also knew that he was a defeatist. "Are you done, my friend?" Lito said chuckling. Wolfgang just looked up scowling and gave Lito the finger. To which Lito held his hands up as an apology and sat down on the chair across from him.

"I know what's in your head and your heart man," Lito started softly. "Because of this bond you and Kala will never be able to avoid each other. We were all miserable when you guys tried that. But if none of you talk about it, nothing can be worked out. And it won't all end there. You guys will have to keep talking about it, because emotions and feelings are like the ocean, they ebb and flow." Lito gently moved his hands back and forth to accentuate his words.

"I'm not so good with the talking thing," Wolfgang responded a little more calmly as he considered Lito's words carefully.

"No shit," Lito fired back, chuckling again. "Are we good here, cause it sounds like Kala is wrapping up her call."

"Yeah. Thanks man." Wolfgang said standing up and flicking another butt over the balcony. When he turned back to Lito, he got a quick salute and smile before Lito went back to Dani and Hernando. Wolfgang looked into the hotel room and saw Kala had hung up the phone. She was pacing as she chewed on the nail of her index finger which usually was a sign that she was mulling over a problem, but as he watched her he could feel the anxiety flowing through him and he realized something was wrong.

He went inside as soon as he felt her worry, "What's wrong?!" He asked as soon as she looked up adding, "Is Rajan ok?"

Kala nodded and went to Wolfgang without even hesitating, threw her arms around his waist and held him tight. He smelled like cigarettes and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent to calm her before she spoke. She looked up into his concerned blue eyes and closed hers as he smoothed her hair away from her face. Opening her eyes she said, "There has been another attack on Rajan's father. He is ok, but they have increased their security."

"Are you in danger because of this?" He asked immediately tensing and going into protection mode, his mind racing.

"They don't feel that I am right now as I am so far away. And Rajan said he was confident that you would keep me safe," Kala added, and looked into his chest, not wanting to meet his stormy gaze.

Wolfgang moved her gently to the couch and sat down with her tucked close beside him, in his arms. "Tell me what happened. I need to know everything so I can be prepared."

Kala went through the conversation she had with Rajan on the phone from start to finish. She recounted how Rajan's father had been at a speaking event when they had discovered a backpack left near the stage. They had managed to get everyone off the stage just before an explosive detonated in the bag injuring some people. Everyone was expected to be ok, but they were moving the family to a more secure location in Bombay, and increasing security measures. Rajan had made arrangements for Kala to have an even further extended stay in Paris until they could determine the extent of the threat. He was looking at purchasing a condo very close to the hotel so she could have a place that wasn't a hotel. At this point Rajan was unable to go or travel because of the danger and he was going to move in to the house with his parents to be close and have the security while dealing with Ajay's embezzlement case.

Wolfgang frowned at the whole explanation. He was conflicted with Rajan feeling he could trust Kala's safety to him, but frustrated that he was moving Kala out of the safety of the hotel. "When is looking at moving you? And how am I supposed to keep you safe then?" He said finally settling on those questions to start.

"Well," Kala started, blushing and again choosing to focus on Wolfgang's chest instead of his face. "He said he would be calling you so that you both could work out a suitable location. And that you would…move in with me…..of course." And with that bomb dropped she dared to peak up at his astounded face.

"I'm going to WHAT?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't very long after Kala told Wolfgang everything that Rajan called him and they were now in a deep discussion while Wolfgang sat in the fading light on the balcony. Rajan sounded like he was tired and didn't seem overly happy with the arrangement of him being in Bombay and Kala staying with Wolfgang, but as he had insisted, that's where she would be the safest till all this got sorted out and he seemed to imply during their conversation that he assumed they were together anyways. She didn't want to talk with him about everything else over the phone and he really didn't have time to go into all of that anyways as it was already almost 3 am in Bombay.

Wolfgang finished his smoke as he hung up the phone with Rajan. Everything was set for the hotel security till they were able to find another, more permanent location. He was confused by some of Rajan's comments though during their conversation. It was never directly asked, but it seemed to him that Rajan assumed that he was already staying with Kala. This was all so complicated, and it seemed like it was about to get even more so coming in the next while. He decided to delay going back in for a couple minutes and texted Felix as to what was going on. Until Kala would be assured to be safe he definitely wasn't going back to Berlin any time soon.

Kala freshened up a little as she waited for Wolfgang to come back inside. She was starting to get hungry so she walked back to the living room looking for Wolfgang just as he was coming back inside. "Everything sorted out?" She asked.

"Yeah. All good for now, but it seems as I will be staying here though," Wolfgang answered with a troubled look. He was about to bring up the comments that Rajan made when he heard Kala's stomach growl in protest of not eating since morning. He couldn't help but chuckle and say, "Come on. Let's go downstairs to the restaurant and get something to eat."

Kala smiled and nodded in agreement. She turned towards the door and he followed her with a hand lightly on her lower back. It was a warm and comforting gesture and she slowed a little so he was walking beside her and she leaned into his warmth. She reached out a little with her mind to get a better sense of what he was thinking. She could feel that he was working through something he found troubling, but he didn't seem to want to talk to her about it. Kala had been so focused on trying to glean information that she hadn't noticed they had made it to the lounge in the lobby and he was saying something to her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She quickly responded.

"I was just asking if this was ok, or if you wanted to go somewhere else. You okay?" Wolfgang repeated his original question as he studied Kala's troubled expression. The list of things they needed to talk about seemed to be growing with every hour that passed.

They were seated at a table in the back of the low lit lounge. After a quick look at the menu Kala ordered a salad with chicken and she watched Wolfgang look over the menu and decide on a burger and fries with a beer. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while until most of the meal was done. Kala leaned back in her chair happily full from her meal, "Is it good?" She asked and leaned over snagging a fry off his plate.

"Hey, hands off!" Wolfgang said around a mouthful of food and flashed her a lopsided grin. Kala smiled back at him mischeviously, nibbling the fry that was doused in ketchup. She licked her fingers appreciatively and raised her eyebrows at him as if in challenge of taking another fry. "Don't even think about it," He said chuckling at her and sliding the plate further away from her and having some beer. It was nice to laugh after the last few hours. He leaned back in his chair too slowly finishing off his fries, letting her grab a few with a grin.

"That was really good," Kala said licking the last of the ketchup off her fingers. "I should have ordered some fries," she added with a sly grin at Wolfgang. She would have never finished an order of fries herself and it was nice sharing his with some teasing, it seemed to flow naturally which was a nice break from the last few hours. It was getting late and she could feel some of the anxiety creeping back into the air between them. She took a deep breath, "So, I guess we need to talk about or new arrangements."

Wolfgang nodded back. Surprisingly, this seemed like a comfortable place to go through some of the details. "Rajan told me he would start looking for a place here in Paris tomorrow. He wants me to assess the security before he commits to anything though." He started in a business-like tone. "There was one thing that I wanted to mention to you about my conversation with him…." He trailed off of sure how to bring up how Rajan seemed to assume that he and Kala were together. He looked up and saw Kala watching him peel the label off his beer nervously, so he leaned forward putting his elbows on the table. "Rajan, well, um, he seemed to imply, or make comments, that implied….." He couldn't help but look away and start fiddling with his beer again.

Kala cut in on his fragmented sentencing, "That he seems to think we are together already, so that this arrangement isn't much of a change?" His head snapped up to look her in the eye as she finished with a surprised look on his face. "I got that impression as well when I spoke to him. We haven't had a chance to talk about it, but he didn't say anything further about things….." now it was her turn to feel nervous about the direction of the conversation.

"Okay, so it wasn't just me on that." He mumbled. He looked up into Kala's dark eyes and decided he needed to grow a set and ask her the truth. "And how are you feeling about that assumption and our new arrangements?" He asked pointedly. It was time for truth and he didn't want to be going back up to the room with so much hanging over them.

Kala thought for a long moment. She was just about to answer when the waitress came back to clear their dishes and ask if they wanted anything else. Kala needed a refill and Wolfgang got another beer. They both seemed to realize this might take a bit. When the waitress left Kala had figured out how to start. She reached out weaving her fingers through his, smiling softly at him, "I love you," she started and watched him staring at their intertwined fingers, waiting for her to continue. "I am torn between two worlds right now, and I feel like I'm not being fair to either of you. I know you both love me, and neither of you want to put me in a position to have to choose. But I don't know how to do this. I thought I wouldn't be so confused when Rajan knew about me and the cluster, and…you. But it has made things that much more confusing."

He could feel her confusion, concern and turmoil over the whole situation roll off her in waves as she spoke. When she finished Wolfgang slid his chair over a little so he could take both her hands in his. Just then the waitress appeared, apologising for the interruption, left their drinks, and quickly disappeared again. He composed his thoughts, "I do know all that," he said, reaching up to cup her cheek. "I love you too. We don't need to decide anything right now. I know that I don't want to lose you, and I am willing to go at whatever speed you want or are comfortable with." But he needed to be totally honest, "I am jealous of Rajan though," he added looking Kala in the eyes.

She felt her mouth fall slightly open in surprise. "Why are you jealous of Rajan?!" She asked with a tone of disbelief. It seemed impossible that he would be jealous of Rajan considering the depth of Kala's connection to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang shifted a little in his chair. He didn't quite know how to explain this. "You are married to him." He looked up as he said this and saw Kala's eyes go big again with surprise, and her mouth still open a little. When he saw that he realized it may not have come out the right way, "Um, and by that I mean, well, you both have everyday lives with each other…..And….the nights." He desperately hoped she was getting his meaning through there connection.

Kala had a moment of utter panic. It was the first time that it ever dawned on her that Wolfgang might want more than what they had. And for the briefest of moments she thought he was going to tell her that he wanted to marry her. It took her a few moments to process that he had actually said something else. "I'm sorry?" she squeaked out and had to take a sip of her drink to get her voice back.

"The regular life you have. Instead of being the first thing I think of, being the first thing I see. Instead of the last thing I think of, the last thing I see before I go to sleep." Wolfgang seemed to be finding his voice in these emotions.

Kala's heart melted at his words. And it hit her. That life he was talking about, she had never really thought about before. There had been so much between them and so much distance that it had never really been a possibility. But now, she took a moment to think about it. To really picture that life with him. Could he lead a life away from the dangers that seemed to plague him in Berlin? Could she live away from Bombay? And how did Rajan fit into all of this? It was all so overwhelming.

She had gotten so quiet that he started to worry. In the dim light he could see that her mind was spinning. His comment had taken her off guard and she seemed to be processing what he had said and the more she just sat there, the more Wolfgang started worry. "Kala?" He ventured carefully squeezing her hands gently.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." Kala stammered. It felt like when she heard him tell her that he loved her all over again. The love inside her seemed to bloom and explode at the thought of a future that included Wolfgang, and not just in visits. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "It never occurred to me that you would be jealous of Rajan." She wanted to be as honest with him as he was being with her. She started to trace idle circles with her fingers over his. He was watching her trace the circles and she could feel his mind melting into hers a little so they could share the sensation of the touch. "You know how I feel about Rajan, and I do not want to hurt either of you, and it seems exceedingly selfish of me to want it all, to want you both."

Wolfgang was enjoying their shared sensation, watching her trace patterns as he listened. He couldn't help it though and pulled away at what she said. It hurt to have her not choose him outright. He knew that she could sense his disappointment as she moved closer and took his face in her hands. He had no choice but to look in her eyes, and he knew full well he couldn't hide anything from her at that point. "I know how you feel about Rajan." He said scowling in her hands. Her eyes were so loving, looking into his, it seemed to calm the brewing storm inside him.

"With everything we have had going on, I had not taken a moment to think about what you had said. And for that I am sorry. Before Lila and BPO took you, we were talking about going somewhere to meet and be together. Now…..well, you have been placed in the situation of not knowing where things stand and never once pressured me. But there is one thing that has not changed, and will not change" Kala said and leaned in a little closer. She lightly brushed her thumb across his lips and watched him close his eyes and sigh. She could feel his sigh brush across her skin.

"And what is that?" Wolfgang asked keeping his eyes closed and savoring a gesture she seemed to keep just for him.

Kala decided to take Sun's advise to heart, and be brave at the same time. She knew what she wanted, and she knew that Wolfgang needed to hear her say it. "That I want you. And I know that I want more than just a moment with you, I want the over nights, the mornings, and everything in between. And, since I am being totally honest with you, I was scared about the thought of us staying together being forced on us because I wanted it to happen because you wanted and not because we were forced into it." There. She said it. The whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help her God's. He wasn't opening his eyes or saying anything. For a minute she thought that she hadn't said it loud enough until we saw his eyes flutter open slowly, shining like a clear blue sky.

Wolfgang felt he could fly. And all he wanted was to take her upstairs and show her just how much he loved her in person. But all he managed was, "That's the best thing I have heard all day," before he kissed the life right out of her. He pulled away slowly and looked into her dazed, deep brown eyes, "Shall we go?" He took her hand as she nodded, they paid and went straight back up to the room.

 _ **For those who have chosen to read this far...THANK YOU! I have never written anything like this, let alone put it out there for others to read. Please...be kind and leave me a few thoughts on the progression so far!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Felix finally got back to his shop from Fuches place around 10pm when he noticed a text messaged from Wolfgang:

Shit's gone down with Rajan's family and Kala may be in danger. Sounds like I will be staying till this gets sorted. Sorry, not sure when I will be coming back for now. I will call you tomorrow with details and to hear about your meeting with Fuches. Stay safe.

Seriously? Felix though, it was almost like he attracted trouble at this point. He sighed, glancing at the time and made the decision to text him back in the morning. If Wolfgang knew what was good for him he would be busy tonight with Kala and not be focused on his phone messages. He would make sure he added in some details about his meeting with Fuches too so he wouldn't be so paranoid.

Fuches seemed to tolerate Felix's presence for the sake of having Wolfgang around, but since he wasn't here there seemed to be a shift in expectations on Felix. He wasn't quite sure what that was going to mean for the future, but for the time being he was going to try to be careful as was suggested to him.

God, he was tired. It seemed weird to be here without Wolfgang. They had their own lives and did their own thing, but the city seemed different with him gone somehow. He bumbled around his apartment for a while till he decided to stretch out on the couch and watch tv. He glanced at the time again, 11pm. He wondered if Wolfgang and Kala had talked yet. She really was beautiful, he had to give her that, and smart, really, really smart. She had saved his brother on more than one occasion according to Wolfgang, so that made her good enough with just that, but Felix was still a little dumbfounded by how Wolfgang was with her.

Sure he had seen him in relationships before, but nothing ever lasted. A couple months here and there was the most seriously he and ever witnessed. But this was different, deeper in some way and he was happy and slightly envious of his brother. She seemed to fit like a weird missing piece that made his friend whole. But, in all that…..She was married. They weren't kidding when they described it as complicated. The weirdest thing was watching Wolfgang, Kala and Rajan all together. Felix shook his head at the whole thing and adjusted his position on the couch and it wasn't long before he was dozing off.

It was still dark and stormy in Bombay. It was the rainy season and even though the sun should have been starting to peak over the horizon, it was still dark out. Rajan groaned as he crawled into his bed. It was shortly passed 5am and he had officially been up for over 24 hours. He had scheduled his meetings for the afternoon so he could at least sleep a little bit now that all the basic stuff was sorted.

It was hot and muggy in his room and the fan did little to cool him. His mind kept going over all the details he needed to take care of and the play by play of his conversation with Wolfgang. Both him and Kala seemed surprised about his comments. After his mind had mulled over things on the flight home he had figured that they would be staying together since he was gone. It would have been, from what he had seen while there, a natural progression. He groaned again, raking his hands over his face and rolling on his side. He wanted sleep and his mind kept coming back to Wolfgang and Kala.

Kala would be safe with Wolfgang, of that he had no doubt. On their conversation alone Rajan was confident and even impressed at Wolfgang's knowledge of security procedures and method. He had remembered Kala saying something about how he owned a safe and key shop in Berlin and that his father had dealt with safes as well, and it had been obvious when they there hunting down BPO that he had some very illegal underground contacts with the amount and type of fire power that his friend Felix had shown up with in a trunk of a car.

Rajan flipped over on his other side, his eyes starting to get heavy. Hopefully they could sort out this threat against his father soon so he could have Kala come back. He knew that if he wanted to keep Kala in his life that he was going to have to share her with Wolfgang, not to mention the 6 others in her cluster, but at this moment he really wished that she was here, breathing softly beside him. And with that thought he drifted off to sleep.

Wolfgang need to get all his stuff from his room tonight as he was to be checked out of his and into Kala's. He had left her there to grab his stuff even though he didn't want to be doing this at the moment. He tried to be as quick as possible and called the front desk advising them of the change before rushing out the door nearly tripping on his way out.

Kala felt nervous and excited all at once as she freshened up. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss he had left her with and now she was desperately trying to decide how she should be or act when he got back. She paced around and hurried to the bedroom as a thought struck her. She rifled through her drawers quickly and then raced back into the bathroom. She undressed and put on the new lingerie set she had bought in when they first got to Paris. She hadn't had a chance to wear the deep red silk bra and panties yet but thought this might be a good moment. She hesitated briefly before getting dressed again, but thought it would be even more awkward having him come back and she was undressed. She was just coming back into the living room after getting redressed when she heard the key click in the lock.

Wolfgang stopped a moment in the hall and collected himself. As he went to put the key in the lock a movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Lito leaning against the wall grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"So…." Lito dragged out. "I'm assuming you would prefer this moment to be singular?" He added laughing and playfully jabbed at Wolfgang's shoulder.

"Really? Right now?" Wolfgang sighed in exasperation, but couldn't help but crack a dumb grin. "Is that even possible?" He said only slightly hopeful.

"We will do our best brother!" Lito chuckled, walking and fading away as he gave Wolfgang a last pat on the back.

Standing at the door with his key in his hand, Wolfgang had a moment of doubt. This was going to change everything, he knew it would. He put the key in the lock, opened the door and slipped in letting it click softly behind him. Kala was standing in the living room barefoot in her jeans and pink top, dark soft curls cascading down around her face. As he took her in noticed that the strap of her bra was peeking out from the collar of her top and it was a different color than when he had noticed it before. It dawned on him that she had changed, not her actual clothes but at least her bra and his stomach knotted at the thought. He dropped his bag and suitcase by the door noticing a couple pairs of her shoes lined up neatly, so he slipped out of his and padded across the plush carpet in socked feet to where she was standing. He walked up close but didn't touch her.

He was grinning at her in that cocky way he did, like when she visited him at the soccer game against Fuches goon squad. He just stood there grinning as if he knew something she didn't. "Is there something you would like to say?" Kala questioned him trying hard not to grin back at him, just raising an eyebrow to accentuate her question and crossing her arms under her chest.

"You changed," He said grinning further. He was enjoying teasing her a little. It seemed to take the edge off the moment and she had such a playful sense of humour.

"I don't know what you could mean," Kala replied and tilted her head to the side with a mock look of confusion on her face. She held her breath as he stepped forward closing the space between them.

Wolfgang reached up and trailed his fingers from her elbow so very lightly to her shoulder and slipped his fingers under the delicate dark red silk strap that was peaking out the inside edge of her collar. He slid his fingers down the strap starting at her collarbone against her soft skin, slowly stopping at the top of the cup. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his fingers. "Am I wrong? I thought I saw a white strap at supper." He slowly dragged his fingers up the silky strap again back up to her collarbone and watched her breathing come in short gasps.

Kala couldn't help but close her eyes and lean her head to the side letting her hair fall away from where his hand was slowly inching it's way up from her collarbone to her neck leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He moved his hand into her hair, cupping just under her ear and trailing his thumb over her cheek. She tilted her hair back the other way in response leaning into his hand and taking one more step closer so there bodies were just barely touching in a few places. "I thought you liked red." She breathed out dreamily and opened her eyes to look him in the eye. Her hands reached out without her thinking and worked their way around his waist. She could feel his heat radiating through the soft cotton of his shirt.

Her hair was so soft against the back of his hand and her skin was like liquid fire. Every nerve seemed to be firing, sending all his senses into a heightened awareness. Just the touch alone was so much more intense that it had ever been before. Wolfgang leaned his forehead against Kala's and breathed in the scent of her perfume. It was warm and spicy, like she was and it was like he could taste the notes of vanilla and cinnamon on his tongue. He leaned in slowly breathing in just a little just before their lips touched. He kissed her softly, slowly, savoring her flavor he touched his tongue against her lips asking entry.

This was so much more intense that even Riley let on. Every touch, every caress, every breath seemed to bring Wolfgang into focus. Her senses were trained on the finest detail as he kissed her. She opened her mouth to him, tilting her head to the side deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing together. Kala's hands seemed to move on their own hungry for the feel of bare skin. She slid her fingers under his shirt lightly feathering them up either side of his spine, goose bumps erupting everywhere she touched. He groaned from deep within against her mouth and all his gentleness was gone.

Wolfgang couldn't help himself. He wrapped one hand around the base of her neck and the other around the tops of her shoulders and crushed her into him. He wanted to feel her against him, have her feel how his body was responding to her touch. As she dragged her fingers back to his waist he took the opportunity to snake both hands down, forcing her to wrap her hands around his neck in response. Reaching around her arms he lifted her as if she weighed nothing.

Kala wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet at the ankles as he held her by her thighs. He had picked her up like this when they had their first intimate visit, but having him do it in person was a whole other matter. Heat seared through her core and a ball formed low and aching in her stomach as he broke off their kiss and trailed gentle licks and nips down her neck. He had turned as he did this and walked with purpose to the bedroom.

As he set her down gently at the foot of the bed, he leaned his forehead against her for just a moment and whispered, "I know this a little late, but, are you sure? If you have any doubts, we can stop." He didn't want to stop, but it would also kill him to have her regret this moment in any way.

Kala looked into his pleading eyes. He was so vulnerable in this moment and she loved him even more for it. "I'm sure," she whispered back adding, "I love you." She kissed him softly, trying to show him all the love she felt for him in that one moment, and as she did she opened her mind letting the wave of emotion roll out of her and crash into him.

 **Please remember to write me a review. Only way I can improve if by getting suggestions and comments! New chapter to come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wolfgang felt himself starting to swim to the surface of consciousness. His internal clock was telling him that it was morning and time to wake up, but he was in the perfect state of comfort. The mattress was perfectly soft, he was just warm enough and he could feel Kala breathing softly and deeply in his arms. She was curled in perfectly with her back to him, and silky legs still tangled with his. At some point she opted to put on one of her many camisole and panty sets, but all he could feel was the warmth of her skin on his.

Last night had been an experience like no other. It was so much more than his past trysts with women. It sounded ridiculously cliché but he could honestly say that they made love. It wasn't just sex or a quick fuck, but it was a total expression of emotion to each other and she had made time feel loved. His mind wandered back to the memory of it. Not only had they connected on a base physical level their minds had melded everything into one sensation. It had allowed him the ability to experience the whole night as she did and vice versa. They had taken their time learning each others bodies and exploring the ebb and flow of desire.

The night ended much as their first visit did, but it had overwhelmed him with emotions in a way he never expected. He had remained between her legs as she cradled his head to her breast legs still wrapped around him. She held him, whispering as she gasped for breath, his head tucked against her heart, that she loved him and how the moment was perfect. He listened to her breathing as he tried to catch his own feeling spent and complete in a way he had never had been before. They had layed like that for a long time before stretching out under the blankets to sleep.

Waking with her, actually with her, was the actualization of a dream he never thought could be a reality. She was breathing deeply and regularly, indicating she was still sleeping so he held still, not wanting to wake her just yet. Instead he buried his face in her hair and breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

Kala felt a small nudging at the back of her mind, gently waking her to consciousness. Wolfgang was warm all the way down the length of her body. She felt a small twinge of guilt that she had never slept so well as she had with Wolfgang, let alone felt so comfortable. She knew it would never be the same again when she was with Rajan, but she also knew she wouldn't go back and undo the night she just shared with Wolfgang.

She had been so unsure with him like her first time, but as their minds took over and their Sensate abilities joined them, they just seemed to mold and fit as one. She knew that she couldn't pretend to be asleep long, but she was enjoying the secret knowledge that she was catching him in a very vulnerable moment as he buried his face in her curls and took in the smell of them.

Her stomach rumbled and growled in protest and rebellion so she was forced to break the moment by softly saying, "Did you sleep well?" With a smile that she was caught with the first time they sang together.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled against her head. He tightened his arms around her rib cage and repositioned his head out from her mass of black hair. "I can't remember the last time I slept so well, to be honest." Wolfgang moved her hair further back on the pillow so he could nuzzle her neck making her giggle. Her stomach growled loudly again trying to make its presence known. He chuckled and rolled her onto her back, lifting her camisole up he skattered kissed across her stomach making her squeal and laugh at the tickle of his stubble.

Kala wove her fingers through his hair as he looked up smiling with pure, unguarded joy. "You are such a wicked demon!" She teased him, gently guiding him back up to kiss her. She saw the change in him, slowly taking form. His walls and defences were cracking ever so slowly to show her the tender heart she knew was inside. She kissed Wolfgang hungrily, knowing that it wasn't quite what her stomach had been asking for, but the rest of her body was needing.

Wolfgang felt the shift in her desire and he leaned back a little, "I thought you were hungry?" He questioned her with a sly grin and leaned back down to trail his tongue down from her jaw to her collar. He felt her pulse fluttering against his tongue while she sucked in her breathing in short little breaths.

"My stomach can wait….." Kala trailed off in a breathy whisper. Her mind opened and she merged with Wolfgang. She felt how smooth and silky her neck was on his tongue, how warm and soft her body was against his, and how his desire for her was building like an intense storm, rolling and rumbling deep within him. She couldn't help but anticipate his movements and rocked her hips to grind up against him.

Every sensation tumbled together as one, as Wolfgang slid his hands under the camisole, lifting it over her head, Nokia's hands took it from him as her mind joined. She had already been awake with Amanita but had been swept up in Wolfgang and Kala's emotions as she was kissing Neets. Kala looked up at Nomi and felt her added desire mix in to the building storm. Kala felt both sides on the sensation of pulling off her panties as Wolfgang kissed down her chest and Nomi nuzzled her thigh causing her to giggle but tingle deep in her stomach.

Wolfgang felt Kala's hands tighten in his hair as she giggled and gasped at the same time. She guided his head back up shifting a little to her side then rolling him on his back into Lito's arms as Riley and Will joined behind her. Within seconds Capheus and Sun were joined the group and everything became a mass of limbs, hands, lips, breath and heart beats. All beat as one, breathed as one, felt as one, loved as one. The euphoria and ecstasy of the group swept Wolfgang and Kala up and away like a rip tide upwards steadily to climax.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun was streaming in the window right on Felix's face. He grimaced and rolled to his other side on the couch. His neck hurt from how he fell asleep cramped up on the small couch. Groaning he sat up raking a hand over his face and the few days stubble growth. His mouth tasted like it was full of moldy cotton balls and his head was foggy and pounding. He stumbled to the fridge and found a single beer and downed it in a few gulps.

Felix walked, weaving down the short hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower extra hot. He felt like crap and needed to wash away the stench of beer and travel that was lingering like the horrid taste in his mouth. He pulled his shirt over his head, leaning over the sink to look in the mirror as the bathroom filled with steam and heat. He ran one hand over the left side of his neck down over the crescent shaped scars the were scattered in an irregular pattern down to the messy scars all over his chest. The doctors had said it had been a miracle that he had survived being shot, but ironically it was the special glass in the door that took most of the shotgun pellets.

Stepping into the shower he stood in the hot water, slightly bent over with his hands on the wall under the shower head. He let it pound down on his neck and back warming his stiff, sore muscles as he was always stiff an sore in the morning since being shot. He had to go to the club today and look over the inventory, make orders, and check on the general up keep of things. He had only been running it for a few months, but he was finding he was actually really good at it and Fuches had told him that profits and attendance were steadily increasing. He stood up and stretched a little since the water had warmed up his muscles and got on with his shower.

Felix had showered, changed, made himself a coffee and was making his way out the door when he remembered he needed to respond to Wolfgang's text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking a careful sip from his coffee and composed his message as we walked to his key shop first before going to the club.

Sounds like u have attracted more trouble. Give me a shout later to let me know what ur plan is and I can fill u in on the convo with Fuches. Nothing major, but sounds like he has a plan for something in the work. Yes, I will be safe and same to you brother!

Felix hit send and snapped his phone shut. He hoped that Wolfgang had finally talked to Kala and worked some things out. He was happy for his friend but missed having him in Berlin. He reached the shop, opened up and got a few things organized before the new guy he had hired and trained a month ago got in. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to have a long day.

Once his staff came in and had instructions he got a cab and went to the club but as the cab pulled up to the club he noticed Fuches coming out with a bunch of suits. Fuches shook their hands giving them a large envelope before sending them on their way in fancy black cars with armed drivers. This didn't look like something he wanted to get in the middle of so he had the cab go around the back of the club to drop him off. He cautiously went in the back door and down the hall going up the stairs to the office. As he got to the top of the stairs he could hear the familiar click of Fuches steps and he voice drift up the staircase. Felix quickly ducked into the office just inside the door frame and out of site as he listed to Fuches talk.

"The hand off went as planned," Fuches said to someone. Felix assumed he was on the phone as he only could hear one voice and one set of steps coming around the corner to the base of the stairs. The steps stopped and Fuches continued his conversation, "There is more risk to this yes, but the return on this will be worth it once the other pieces are in place." There was a pause as the other person spoke and Fuches responded in a threatening tone, "Just stick to the plan! I'm not paying you to think, I'm paying you to make this happen! If you can't, then I see no use for you in my organization!" And with that Felix heard the beep of the conversation ending by Fuches hanging up and his steps starting up the stairs.

Felix silently rushed across the office and slid behind the desk, grabbing inventory lists to make himself look busy. As Fushes reached the landing and walked into the office Felix looked up as if he was surprised to see Fuches. "Oh, hey man. I didn't know you were going to be in today." Felix greeted him, hoping he didn't sound to forced.

Fuches was distracted and didn't even seem to notice Felix until he spoke. His head snapped up as he had been looking down seeming to be deep in thought. "Felix. Hello. When did you get here?" He asked with a tone of suspicion. Felix took a chance and replied, "Just now. But I was in the stock room for a bit reviewing inventory. We're we meeting about something today? I'm a little messed up still from my trip."

Fuches appeared relieved and relaxed his composure a little, "No. We didn't have a meeting. I figured I would come and have a look at the books for the last weekend while you were gone," he said as he walked over to the desk and picked up a ledger adding, "I want to make sure the staff aren't taking advantage first chance they get while you were gone."

Felix nodded, "Good idea." He flashed a grin and then realized he should let Fuches have the desk and stood up with his papers. "Here, you have the desk. I can go do more inventory at the bar." To this, Fuches chuckled walking around the side of the desk. He moved to the chair, clapping Felix on the back, "And this is why I like you Felix. You and Wolfgang technically own this club but you still respect your place on the food chain." Felix sarcastically chuckled back and turned to leave with his papers and muttered under his breath, "Asshole…."

Felix's stomach was starting to grumble and he was tired of waisting time doing inventory to stay our of Fuches way. Just as he was thinking he should head back up to the office he heard Fuches call his name, "Felix? I'm all done and heading out." Felix came around a row of boxes of wine. "Everything look ok with the books?" He responded, hoping to sound only mildly interested.

"Look as like profits went up in a steady pattern from when u where here, so all good. We can touch base next month again." He responded distracted with an incoming call. "Yes? What do you mean they refused the proposal?" He turned on his heal and stalked out briskly leaving Felix with his hand up, to wave goodbye to thin air.

Felix pulled out his phone and ordered some food. He told the front staff to expect his order and went back up to the office. His stomach was finally wanting something more than just coffee and cigarettes. He sat down and wrote out all the orders until one of the bar tenders came up with the food and he ate slowly as he looked over all the staff schedules. There were many more moving parts to running the club, but at the end of the day it was just like running his key business and he seemed to have a good handle on things. As Felix finished up his food he glanced at his watch and noticed it was late afternoon and he still hadn't heard back from Wolfgang. He snorted a few laughs out to himself and figured that things must be going just fine with Kala.

 **Thanks for reading this far with. I would LOVE a review and feed back as this is the only writing I have ever made public. Only way I can get better is suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rajan shut off his alarm and groaned. It was all he could do to swing his legs over the side of the bed and sit up instead of rolling back over and going back to sleep. The last 48 hours had taken a toll on him and he had important meetings with the lawyers today to talk about Ajay's embezzlement case. He dragged himself the rest of the way up and shuffled to the bathroom with his eyes half closed. He turned on the water for the shower and started to get ready for his very long day.

He was starting to feel better as he was fastening the cuff links that Kala gave him in Pasitano. He checked his watch as he was doing up the strap, it was 10:30, which meant that it was 2:30 in the morning in Paris. He didn't want to chance waking Kala so he decided to wait till after his meetings to try to call her, at least there was a part of him that was hoping she was asleep, alone. He sighed and twisted one of the cuff links between his fingers. He needed to concentrate on other things for the time being so until it was a decent hour in Paris he was going to try to focus on the pressing issue in front of him.

By the time his Chia tea was ready his driver had arrived. He poured it into a travel mug and grabbed his briefcase. Normally he thought felt it was unprofessional to travel with a chai like this, but he knew this wasn't going to be the last one he would have. As he drank the tea he opened his briefcase and started to go through the prepared papers for his briefing with the lawyers. This was the first chance he had had to go through the documents. As he did he started to realize how deep Ajay was in on this case and how much him and his father were tangled up in the mess right along with him. He read further and it dawned on him that by the looks of thing he could be facing some serious jail time.

He set the papers down and rubbed his temples looking out the car window. The rain was coming down in sheets and even with the AC on in the car Rajan could taste the humidity in the air. How did he get himself in the mess? Ajay had been a good friend since they were children, and their fathers had worked together right up until Ajay's had passed. How could he do this to him?

The car slowed to a stop outside the legal office building and his driver trotted around with an umbrella and opened Rajan's door. They both hurried through the large glass doors and brushed off whatever rain had made it passed the umbrella.

Rajan thanked his driver and when to the elevators escorted with new security. This was yet another item on current list of issues needing to be dealt with. The threats on his father was the primary reason Kala wasn't there with him right now, having said that, if they couldn't find a way around this mess with Ajay, him worrying about Kala being with Wolfgang for safety reasons was going to be a moot point. If he went to jail, there would be very little to hold Kala's affections to him.

Rajan pushed those thoughts aside for the time being as the elevator doors opened and he was met by his father and a whole team of legal representation. "Father," Rajan started a his father gave him a quick hug. "Sorry I am a little late but I was up very late arranging the details for needed security."

His father nodded and they were lead into a board room. "Did Kala return with you then?" He asked leaning in so as not to be over heard.

Rajan's face clouded over a little, "No. With things being as they are I felt it was better to just have her stay till we get some of these things sorted out. She was planning on staying for a little while in Paris anyways."

His father didn't seem to catch Rajan's tone but said, "Very good. Better to not have her here for all this unpleasantness. You have arranged for a house and security then?" They were being seated and served water. One of the receptionists was offering chia to which Rajan accepted quickly.

"I have security arranged. She will be safe. The housing should be sorted out later today." Rajan advised with a note of finality to his voice. He really didn't want to talk about the situation in Paris right at this moment.

The lawyers were all sorted and tea and drinks were handed out. Rajan focused on the task at hand, which was to not to end up having his friends poor choices cause a complete dismantling of his father business and land them all in jail.

 **Please take a few moments if you have read this fair and write me a review. I am starting to form a path for the story and would love some input! Thanks for reading along!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kala watched as Wolfgang walked across the room to the bathroom totally naked. His lean form showed no sign of any self consciousness over the fact that he knew she was watching him. "You're looking again." His voice drifted out to her in the bedroom teasingly. Kala felt herself flush reflexively and she covered her face in embarrassment with the bed sheet. "You really are a wicked demon." She teased back slightly muffled by the sheets.

Kala was still blushing furiously when she heard another grumble. When she looked up Riley was sitting in the bed beside her grinning apologetically. "Is it you or is it actually me that is hungry?" Kala asked lifting the sheet a little higher over her camisole self consciously.

"I think it's both of us," Riley giggled turning on her side to face Kala. "So…" she said grinning widely with a flick of her eyes to the bathroom where the water started up for the shower.

"So? What?" Kala responded evasively blushing furiously from head to toe.

"You both have worked it out? We all sensed the resolve and almost a peace last night before, well, ummm, we made ourselves very busy with other things." Riley stated as tactfully as she could while being inviting for girly details.

Kala blushed even further. She had never been comfortable talking about intimate things like this. Her friends seemed more incline to be more lude in how they talked about men, but she was with someone who not only understood the intensity of a physical encounter with another person in the cluster, but also had been there for her when she was very unsure at the beginning.

She shifted a little, eyes flicking to the bathroom door, "We did talk, yes. I do not think this is something that will be settled with just one conversation," Kala started frowning, then looked Riley in the eyes with fascination adding, "I never thought it could be so intimate." She lowered her voice further, "I can not help myself but to compare my experiences between Rajan and Wolfgang, and I feel bad in a way for it. But, I can scarcely wrap my head around the whole night." She had trailed off the last bit of her statement staring off into space, remembering how tender and loving the gruff and stoic man in the other room had been.

Riley grinned her expression softening as she felt the deep emotions coming off Kala in waves. "I know what you mean. This will be a wild road for the next little while as you both figure things out when it's felt with such intensity. Hey, did I catch something last night about you possibly being in trouble?"

Kala's eyes focused and her head snapped around quickly and she noticed Will standing at the edge of the bed, with Nomi and Sun sitting at the foot. She instinctively drew up the sheets to her chin and Will looked slightly embarrassed and turned his back to respect her modesty. "Um, well, yes. We were going to discuss it with you all, this morning, but, um, we got distracted." Just then Kala noticed the shower was no longer running. Wolfgang walked out, thankfully with a towel around his waist and hair still dripping. Lito and Capheus were right with him.

Wolfgang saw the others around Kala by the bed. He figured they wouldn't be far behind when Lito had shown up I the bathroom while he was showering. "Has Kala filled you in yet?" He addressed the group sitting on the bed beside Kala and leaning in to kiss her temple without a thought.

She blushed again still not comfortable with such open displays of affection in a setting like this even with the group having been involved in a much more intimate way on more than one occasion. "I haven't explained anything really." She mumbled shyly.

Wolfgang nodded and his features clouded over into his all business demeanor, "There was a bombing at an event where Rajan's father was speaking at." Nomi turned and was obviously on her computer immediately. "Apparently since running for office, and now with him being connected to an embezzlement scandal he has been getting lots of threats, but this was the first real attempt since being stabbed. To start, I have moved into Kala's suite and we will be getting a place here in Paris with added security till things are figured out as Rajan and I both agree it isn't safe for Kala in Bombay right now."

Nomi chimed in quickly after looking into the information, "The Bombay police seem to have no leads at the moment, but, wait a sec….." She said then squinted off as if looking at something on her screen, "Kala? Has Rajan told you anything about the embezzlement case he and his father are involved with?" She added looking up at Kala.

"Not really," Kala answered while everyone seemed to be looking at her. "Rajan just said that Ajay, a colleague and one of his oldest friends, was being investigated and he had some meetings with lawyers as they were connected through his father's company. Why?" She leaned into Wolfgang for some added strength and he put an arm around her protectively.

"Well, according to the police files they are lead to believe the bombing has something to do with Rajan and his father's involvement on the case." Nomi looked up at Kala with disbelief and concern.

Kala was in shock. How could he have kept this from her? What was really going on in Bombay right now? Kala felt herself slump against Wolfgang and he squeezed her shoulders. She looked up to see the whole cluster looking at her. "I have no clue what is going on. Nomi, can you look into the things and see where they are with their case against Rajan and what evidence they have against Ajay?" Kala asked forming a plan as fast as she could. "Will can you help with that so we know what information is usable and which is not?" Will and Nomi exchanged nods and quickly left the group to start on their tasks.

Capheus and Lito offered any help needed and after giving Kala a quick hug they to went off to their own locations sensing that for the time being they couldn't be much help. Sun stood slowly as Riley leaned over giving Kala a hug telling her they would figure it all out. She looked very serious as she waited to be alone with Wolfgang and Kala.

Once they were alone Sun explained, "I got a look at some of the financial information Nomi had pulled up and I wanted to talk to you both about it." She started carefully as she started to pace. "From what I briefly saw, the numbers look very damning. Nomi will need to dig a little farther so I can look at things better, but this is going to be a very hard case to help Rajan with. I want to be very honest with you and prepare you for what may happen." Sun stopped pacing and looked pointedly at Kala.

"What are you needing to prepare me for?" Kala asked weakly.

"Rajan and his father could end up in jail for a very long time," Sun said bluntly. Kala felt herself gasp slightly and cover her mouth with her hand in disbelief.

"Is there any way you can help?" Wolfgang asked. He had seen a lot of cooked books in his line of work, but nothing like there would be with this type of international organization.

Sun nodded slowly, "I would need access to all the financials, which Nomi can probably access. Once I have a closer look I should be able to figure out what's going on better." Sun gave them both a quick nod and was gone.

Wolfgang just held Kala for a few minutes. He could feel the wheels turning as she was trying to process all that had just transpired during their conversation, on top of everything that had happened between them the night before. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly even though he knew the answer as they were linked closer now than they ever had been in the past.

"Yes, and, no," Kala finally said after a few moments. She drew out each word as if she was unsure of even how to put things. "I think," she said looking Wolfgang in the eyes, "I need to call Rajan and find out exactly what is going on. We both do." And with that she squeezed Wolfgang's hand and lightly kissed his cheek before slipping out of the bed to the living room to get the her phone.

Wolfgang took the opportunity to quickly call room service and order breakfast as Kala's stomach growled so loud from the living room he heard it in the bedroom. He then dressed quickly as she was dialing. Some how it just didn't seem right to talk to Rajan on the phone while just in a towel.

Kala paced as the phone rang while on speaker. She glanced quickly at the time on the third ring. It was 10:30am, so that meant it was 7:30pm in Bombay. By the fourth ring she realized with surprise that there had been no missed calls or text messages from him yet. As his voicemail picked up telling her to leave a message she was incredibly anxious. "Rajan, you need to call me. I have just learned of the seriousness of this embezzlement case. Please call me. Love you."

Wolfgang stood listening to her leave her message in Hindi and frowned slightly at the end. He shouldn't be upset as he knew exactly how she felt, but it still managed to sting to hear her speak the words. He walked over as she hung up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We will figure this out. I know Rajan isn't the type of man to knowingly be involved in something like this." He reassured Kala as she clung to his arms. "Go shower and get dressed. I have ordered food and will come get you if he calls back." He said walking them both a little awkwardly towards the bathroom while still holding on.

Kala smiled lightly and tilted her head so she could look up at him slightly. "Thank you," she said gently, "You are being very supportive considering…." She finished trailing off still looking up at him.

"Considering…he is your husband?" Wolfgang attempted to finish her sentence. He knew she was meaning considering how she was in love with her husband and him, and yet this would be a perfect way out for him having to share the woman he loved. She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and he couldn't help but smile softly and run a hand over her cheek into her mass of bed-messy curls.

Kala smiled back and looked Wolfgang straight in the eyes opening their connection so there would be absolutely no doubt on his end as to her next words, "I love you too, Wolfgang." And she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

 **I feel like I am hitting on a really fun story line here. Please leave me reviews if you like where this is going or have other suggestions! That is for reading this far and I would love feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rajan was exhausted as he sat in his car being driven back to the house his family was staying in. He was taking a couple minutes to just close his eyes and breath. He had been in back to back meetings all day trying to discover how or if the company could find a way out of this scandal, and then, more importantly how to keep him and his father out of jail. He had hardly had a moment to think, let alone, eat or call Kala. With that thought his eyes snapped open and he pulled out his phone swearing. To his surprise, and a little dismay he only had one missed call and it had only been 45 minutes ago. He hit the message button and listened to Kala's voice.

His stomach dropped as he listened to her message. She knew the truth as he did now, and he would have to explain as to why he hadn't filled her in on all the details. He sighed, and looked at the time. It was still only 11:15 in the morning there which made his disappointment in only having one call from her diminish slightly. He decided to wait to call her till he got home as it was still pouring rain and didn't want to have to try to run into the house with his briefcase while on the phone.

Lifting his phone again he replayed the message to hear Kala say she loved him one more time. He could have used to hear that hours ago, but he would take what he could get right now. He could tell she was worried, and angry and anxious all in her short message, but in the end she still said she loved him.

The car pulled up to the house and he ran inside as the rain still poured down. He greeted his mother and excused himself to go to his room where he quickly pulled off his damp suit jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair and settled on the bed to call Kala. The phone barely rang once before she answered.

"Rajan? I was starting to get worried. What exactly is going on?!" Kala was livid at this point. Nomi had already dug up most of the evidence against Ajay and had explained what was happening. She was pacing back and forth across the living room as Wolfgang snuck out on the balcony to give her some privacy and have a smoke.

Rajan took a deep breath before he answered, "How much has Nomi filled you in on?" He assumed by her tone that she would have gotten everyone else involved when she wasn't able to speak with him directly. He assumed Nomi and Sun would be the first two Kala would go to as they would understand how things work in a big business the best.

Kala ceased her pacing and sat on the couch. She put the phone on speaker so she could be more comfortable, "She basically has all the information the police do from what she has said. They have built a pretty substantial case against Ajay, your father and you. Sun has a look at the numbers and she figured it's in the amount of five million dollars. And there is more gathering evidence that counterfeit drugs were being shipped and marketed to third world countries, but the police haven't been able to account for the missing stock yet." Kala sighed at the magnitude of the case and the many conversations she had heard Rajan have that were slowly eating away at some of her trust in him.

Rajan realized what she probably knew everything that he had just gone through with all the lawyers for the last 8 hours. "I am sorry that I did not tell you everything sooner, my wife. I was trying to protect you." He said quietly.

Kala took a deep breath in and said a prayer to Ganisha, "I know you were." She replied back just as softly, "No more secrets, my husband. I want to know everything that is going on. And I have Nomi and Sun looking into things as well. You will let us help you, as you helped us." She stated with a note of finality.

Rajan couldn't help but chuckle. He had discovered just how much strength Kala had and when she put her mind to something, there was no arguing. "Alright…alright. Nomi and Sun can get me any helpful information, but I'm not sure how I will explain how I got it." Rajan couldn't help but yawn as his mind drifted to the issue of safety and Wolfgang. "Can I speak to Wolfgang too?" He asked pulling some papers out of his briefcase.

Kala heard just how tired he was in his voice. As much as she wanted to talk with him further she knew he needed sleep, but she didn't want their portion of the conversation to end with any residual anger. "Rajan?" She started, to which she heard a mumbled, "Mmm?" She looked up to see Wolfgang was still chain smoking on the balcony and picked up the phone taking it off speaker. "I miss you, husband. I want you to know that I'm not going to let you go to jail. I love you."

Rajan stopped shuffling the papers he was looking at and felt a lump in his throat at her words. He was stressed, tired and the thought of her being with Wolfgang if he went to prison had been eating at him. "I love you too, my wife. And I know we will be able to figure this out and get you home soon."

With that Kala got up and opened the patio door, gesturing for Wolfgang to come in. He snuffed out his cigarette and came in noticing how strained Kala looked as he did. She walked over to the couch and put the phone on speaker. "Okay, Rajan. Wolfgang is here."

Rajan found the papers he was looking for and started to get his laptop out and running as he said, "Hey Wolfgang. Did you get everything we talked about sorted so far?" He was trying to keep it business like for the time being as right now wasn't even close to the time or place to discuss the elephant in the room with all three of them on the phone.

"Yes. The hotel management is aware of the situation and won't be allowing anything up to the room that hasn't been run past me first." He replied with the same no-nonsense tone. "Have you gotten some possible locations I can check out today?" He added eyeing Kala as he could feel the concern coming off her in waves.

"I got some all set and I am just sending you the information via email to the address you gave me. If you want to look at them today and let me know. We could have a place by the end of the week." Rajan advised Wolfgang.

The two went on about the pros and cons of each place as soon as Wolfgang had opened his laptop and logged into his email. Kala was mildly interested looking over a few of the places, but eventually got bored with the details they were discussing. Besides they see talking as if she wasn't there anyways, so she decided to make herself busy by changing into something that he would be comfortable walking around in Paris in. As she got to the bedroom Nomi was there with a serious expression on her face.

"I think I may have found something. Can you and Wolfgang come to our suite?" She said with a tone of urgency.

"Yes. We can come up, but Wolfgang is on the phone with Rajan. Do you want us to keep him on the phone for this?" Kala asked Nomi concerned.

Nomi appeared to be looking off at Neets as she wasn't a part of the cluster but must have been in the room with Nomi at the moment. She looked back to Kala, "Not right now. I want to ha e more information before we let him know what we have found."

Kala nodded and headed back out to the living room where Wolfgang was ending the conversation with Rajan, "Sounds good. I will send you the info once we have a look and Kala decides. Hey, you get some sleep, you're sounding really tired. Just leave this some of this to us. You aren't alone in all this." Kala's heart leapt hearing him reassure the other man in her life.

Rajan sighed and instantly felt bad wishing ill to Wolfgang. He knew the man cared what happened to him and he felt oddly comforted to hear him say the words. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Please, take care of our girl?" He said trying convey the sincerity he truly felt. "Speaking of her, can I say goodbye?" He added wanting a few more moments with Kala.

Kala had come along side Wolfgang and said, "I am here, my husband. Wolfgang is right, you need sleep. Let us dig into all of this. We will do everything we can to find a solution. I love you." And to this Wolfgang snaked an arm around her waist in support and looked sympathetically up at her.

"I love you too. Thank you again. We will talk in the morning." Rajan ended the call and hung up the phone. It was strange, this triangle they seemed to have. Rajan had so much going on that it was to much to think about, so he focused on the fact that his wife's cluster had the most amazing resources and were most likely digging in the darkest places to find a way out for him. He moved his laptop off his lap, and shuffled his papers to the side. Loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes he put his feet up and leaned back on the pillows. His eyes were so heavy and the bed comfortable and the rain lulled his to sleep in a few moments.

 **Just a friendly request for comments or reviews...more chapters on the way**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As soon at they hung up the phone Nomi appeared again and asked if they were coming. Kala advised her they were on their way and she went to get her shoes and go but Wolfgang stopped her with his hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?" He had his usual scowl on and he studied her face carefully. She had such a quiet strength to her, but he was concerned that she would do something stupid like jet off to Bombay where he couldn't protect her.

Kala stopped, turning fully to look him in the eyes. She saw and felt his concern and opened the connection between them stepping forward. She was learning how much easier it was to convey feelings and thoughts through their connection and she wanted him to have no doubts as to her thoughts. She closed the space, placing a hand on his cheek and let the connection speak for her. She watched him close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, they had the moisture of concerned tears held just under the surface.

Wolfgang quickly blinked away the flood of emotions she poured into him with her touch. She had shared how scared, worried, and angry she was over everything that happened. But under it all there was a confidence in her cluster, in him, that bound it all and kept it at bay. He immediately enveloped her in his arms, holding her tight and whispered, "it will be ok. We will figure it out." And he gave her a quick kiss saying, "Let's go. Nomi's anxious." Kala nodded with her for head against his, intertwining her fingers with his they hurried out of their room to the penthouse where Nomi and Neets were.

Even with all this going on, Kala still had a few moments in the elevator to marvel at the connection she shared with Wolfgang. It seemed that they naturally were drawn to physical contact, and she stared down at his hand holding hers. His pale, slightly rough skin seemed to mirror their contrast in every way against her dark, smooth fingers. The elevator informed them they had reached the top floor and they walked to the end of the hall where Neets stood at the door waiting for them.

"What kept you guys?" Neets asked ushering them into the suite. "You guys want coffee or a Chia?" She offered as the stood in the living room surveying all the tech gear. Kala nodded at the offer and went over to where Nomi was sitting, frowning at a double computer screen set up at the dining room table. Bug was at the other end with his screens frowning just as hard.

"Nomi, you are supposed to be on your honeymoon. I am so very sorry! I was not thinking." Kala was feeling bad for imposing on their time. She looked up slightly startled that Kala and Wolfgang were there.

"Oh, good. You're both here. Sit down guys." Nomi had gotten up and moved over to Bug, looking at his screens. "There! You see that? What is that?" And they both started talking over each other not making much sense.

Neets had come over to where Kala and Wolfgang had sat down and placed a coffee in from of Wolfgang and a Chai in front of Kala. They both smiled thanks and cupped their hands around their drinks. "Ummm, guys? Guys?...NOMI!" Neets raised her voice to get Nomi's attention.

"Sorry…sorry!" Nomi looked up and apologised moving back to her screens and flipping one around to show everyone else. "I found something really weird when I was looking around in Rajan's father's servers and I wanted Bug to have a look and see if he thought it might be what I thought it looked like." Nomi explained.

The screen looked like a mass of computer codes running line after line and made absolutely no sense to Kala in any way. "Ok….You are going to have to explain, because this doesn't mean anything to me." Kala said squinting and leaning forward to look at the tiny scrolling writing.

"Right, sorry," Nomi started and flipped the screen back. She and Bug actually looked excited over whatever information they had found. "I came across some weird coding when I was going through the financials. Basically, we think we have a piece of code that is actually a specifically designed virus." At this both her and Bugs eyes lit up in excitement.

"And what does this virus do?" Wolfgang prompted sipping on his coffee. He was resisting the urge to jump to a visit so he could figure out what was going on a little faster.

Bug chimed in at this point, "It is a masterpiece of elegance, man! A Piccaso, a Van Gogh, a Degas of the electronic variety! It has such a simple beauty….." Bug trailed off as Nomi nodded.

"And what does this so called masterpiece do?" Wolfgang asked again starting to get impatient.

"Well, hmmmm," Nomi said losing some of her excitement. "They don't know yet." Neets cut in in exasperation. "They have been at it all morning and still don't know what it does." She finished for the pair as they looked slightly sheepish.

"So what does this have to do with Rajan's case? I am not quite following here." Kala asked the three.

"Well, from what we can see, the virus was uploaded by a USB drive. After digging through a mass of information that was partially deleted, we figured out that the USB had loaded the virus on a computer that had been assigned to Ajay." Nomi explained gesturing with excitement. "It can't be a coincidence because someone worked really hard to try to cover up the connection to Ajay, but Bug was better!" Nomi said proudly as Bug beamed, and puffed out his chest.

"I am still trying to piece together all the information in the program that will tell me what this baby is up to, but it's definitely up to no good." Bug said frowning again at his screen.

"While he does that, I am sifting through any information that could lead to who wrote this bad boy. Not many people could write something like this that is hidden this well, so I am narrowing the list rather fast." Nomi said filling in the other two on the plan they were focused on. "Once we do that, then we can have a smoking gun as to Ajay's involvement."

Kala nodded starting to follow their line of thinking, "So you are suggesting that Ajay might be behind more than we realize and is setting up Rajan and his Father?" To which Nomi, Bug and Neets all grinned and nodded. Kala reached out and grabbed Wolfgang's hand in excitement. "This is very good news!"

"This is pretty slow going so far, but we wanted to let you know what we found when the connection to Ajay became clear. We will let you know as soon as we have any further information." Nomi said and Kala and Wolfgang got up. They thanked the trio for their help and walked out back to the elevator. Kala prayed silently to Ganesha that this was the start of what they needed to keep Rajan out of jail.

 **Thanks for reading this far! Please let me know what you all think so far!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Kala and Wolfgang walked back into their room, Wolfgang s cell phone started ringing. He looked at it quickly, saying, "It's Felix, I should take this." He kissed Kala on the forehead and went out to the balcony, grabbing his pack of smokes off the coffee table as he went.

"Hey!" He answered stepping outside and lighting up a smoke. "How are things going?" He asked exhaling a deep pull off his cigarette.

"Hey. Things are ok. Nothing particular to tell you, but I hadn't heard anything from you so I thought maybe….." Felix trailed off with a grin at the phone.

"You thought what?" Wolfgang responded trying to evade his friends question, knowing exactly what he was trying to get at.

"Oh come on Wolfie!" Felix teased, dancing around the desk in his office as he tried to get the information out of Wolfgang. "I know you! Did you and Bombay have your talk?!"

He smiled at the phone picturing Felix dancing around in excitement for details. He knew his friend very well, and knew that he wasn't going to let this go until he got some kind of details. "Ok, ok…." He resigned, "We talked. Are you happy?"

"Did you talk? Or did you talk?!" Felix emphasized and drew out the second talk, implying he was meaning more. He flopped down on the couch across from his desk and lit his own cigarette as he waited for some kind of details. Usually he was the one spilling about some random girl he had spent the night with, but Wolfgang always seemed to be tight lipped about the women in his life and Felix always had to drag any little detail out of him. He thought maybe this might be different, since she was so different.

Wolfgang sat on a chair and shook his head at his friend. Felix wore his life on his sleeve, there was never any topic that was off limits to him and he always seemed to have a running commentary going at any given time. He didn't feel overly comfortable sharing things even though they were like brothers, and especially since he knew Kala wouldn't appreciate him spilling a bunch of intimate things about her. "Look man, we talked. I know where she stands with us, and she knows how I feel. And, then, we talked." He said with a chuckle.

Felix let out a bit of a whoop, "That's my boy Wolfie!" He said laughing, knowing his friend had given up all he was going to about what happened. He could hear that Wolfgang was laughing as well on his end and that he was obviously very happy. "Ok, enough of that. There was one thing that I did want to talk to you about." He stated getting a bit more serious. He snuffed out his cigarette, and crossed the room shutting the office door.

"Ok, what's going on?" Wolfgang asked. He could hear the serious tone Felix's voice had taken and was concerned that there might be some trouble. He briefly glanced back in the room and saw Kala had sat down on the couch with her laptop.

"Fuches was here at the club today," Felix started and recounted the whole afternoon's events. He described the suits that where there and the envelope and the fact that there was some kind of deal going down. "He doesn't know I overheard him. But I think I will keep my ears open a little more." He finished.

Wolfgang was quiet and had lit another smoke as Felix was talking. This sounded suspicious but he didn't want to have Felix getting in over his head when he wasn't there to protect him. "Just keep your head down brother. We knew going into business with one of the Kings was going to be pretty suspect. It's not like all his dealings are legal, and we knew that. But I don't want you sticking your nose somewhere you shouldn't. You understand?" He couldn't help the protective tone that crept into his voice when he was worried about Felix.

"I hear you. I will keep my head down. I promise. But you know, I only seem to get shot at when I am around you." He jabbed back at Wolfgang trying to lighten his friends mood. "And that leads me to ask what's going on with this this whole Bombay being in trouble thing? What's that all about?"

He decided to let Felix's comment about being shot at go without retort and launched into the whole explanation about the bombing and embezzlement case as well as the new information that Nomi and Bug had just found out. "We are hoping to find out what exactly is going on with all of this as soon as we can, but in the mean time Rajan is worried that whoever is after his father might try something here as they may think Kala is unprotected." He paused before adding, "To make sure she is safe he had me move in with her and we are trying to find a better place together instead of a hotel."

Felix let out a long, low whistle of disbelief. "Scheisse!"He swore in German. "Well, let me know if I can help." He offered knowing there wasn't anything he could possibly do to help at this point.

"Thanks brother. Just keep out of trouble while I am here that would help. I should go though, we have some locations to check out yet this afternoon." Wolfgang snuffed out his cigarette and stood up. It was getting late in the afternoon and he wanted to check out at least one of the places Rajan has sent him. "I will text or call you in a day or two to let you know what's going on." He said drawing the conversation to a close.

"Sounds good Wolfie. You keep out of trouble too, and say Hi to Bombay for me." Felix said following that Wolfgang had other things to do. He said goodbye and hung up the phone tossing it on the coffee table beside his container from lunch. He needed to go and close up the key shop anyways and still had a long evening at the club yet too. He hoped his brother was truly as happy as he seemed with Kala and cleaned up his food so he could leave.

Wolfgang sat for a minute and looked out over Paris. He just hoped his friend had enough sense to keep his head down and stay out of trouble while he was still here. Felix was his only family, other than his cluster and he had almost lost him once. He didn't want to go through that again. And with that he went inside to take Kala to look at houses.

 **Please don't forget to write me a comment or review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, characters belong to Netflix**

 **Slight revisions to this chapter.**

Chapter 19

Kala walked around the empty house looking at the different unobstructed views out of the windows. There was the faintest hints of pink just starting on the edge of the horizon and the breeze was light but warm coming through balcony doors off the master bedroom and it rustled the leaves softly of the tree in the courtyard. This house was the nicest so far that they had looked at and it had one feature that reminded her of home. It had an infinity pool running the length of the one side of the courtyard area.

Kala could sense that Wolfgang was drawn to this location as much as she was, but he was busy haggling over price with the real estate agent that had been showing them around. The condo was smaller than her and Rajan's place in Bombay, but this one had small, old world European details that Kala loved, mixed with modern features. The prime example was the master bathroom. It had an eight foot old fashioned claw foot tub mixed with the clean lines of modern fixtures and tiles. She pictured having long lounging baths in that tub as she ran her fingers over the cool, smooth porcelain.

"Would I get to join you with some of those baths?" Wolfgang said visiting her in the bathroom while he physically was with the real estate agent on the patio. He felt her startle to his presence a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her bare neck as she had tied back her hair.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on getting the best deal?" Kala said teasing him and leaning her head to the side so he had better access to her neck.

"Mmmm," he mumbled against her neck causing her to giggle. "Don't worry. When I buy something I always get the best price." Wolfgang said as he scattered kisses up to her ear and back down to her shoulder.

"Wait, what?!" Kala spun around in his arms, taken completely off guard by what he said. "What do you mean _you_ are buying?!" She questioned looking him straight in the eye.

Wolfgang flashed his lopsided grin that he knew was trouble and filled her in on the one detail he had been keeping out since talking to Rajan. "I am buying the place. Rajan and I decided that if I bought the place it wouldn't be traced back to him or his family since I have no apparent connection to anyone there. And, well, I wanted a place like we had talked about. One that could potentially be ours." He added the last part a little quieter as his confident grin faltered a little.

Kala was speechless. A place for them here in Paris. He really meant what he said about having more with her. "Wow….I don't know what to say." She stammered. Her heart was slamming against her chest and she felt as if it would leap out at him any second.

He grinned bigger pulling her close, "Do you like it? I can keep you safe here, but I want you to like it, to want to be here…with me." He added laying it all out for her.

She took his face in her hands, still in shock and kissed his slowly. Leaving her forehead on his she moved just far enough away that she could say, "I love it. I love you!" And then she kissed him again till she was dizzy.

He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, "The agent is making a call. I should go back." And he kissed her again quick before leaving her leaning against the tub still in shock. He shifted his focus back on the real estate agent as she was ending her phone call.

"Alright ," the agent said with a heavy French accent. "I have put forth your offer to the seller and we should have an answer within 48 hours. I will be in touch with you then. It's been a pleasure showing you and your wife around Paris this afternoon. She walked forward in her high heals and stretched her delicate hand forward to him. He took it in hers sealing their deal with a shake. He didn't feel like correcting her assumption at the moment as to Kala being his wife as he was enjoying the fleeting normalcy of the thought.

He still had her hand in his as Kala had come down from the second floor and out in the courtyard. She surveyed the situation and quickly felt a stab of jealousy as she saw the look of raw desire on the agents pretty features. Kala walked over as he released the agents hand and snaked an arm possessively around Wolfgang's waist. "This is perfect for us darling." She added pointedly and kissed him.

It took all of his self control not to laugh at Kala's jealousy and blatant display of affection. He had known all along how the agent had been flirting with him, but he had no interest in her advances. So he played along with Kala's show willingly, sliding his hand down from her waist to rest on her ass. His teasing gestured had the expected outcome as she minutely yelped against his mouth and took a step back, looking embarrassed and condemning all at the same time. He just flashed her his mischievous grin and turned back to the agent who didn't seemed discouraged by the display at all.

"You have the number for the hotel we are staying in. Please let us know as soon you have heard from the seller. Thank you for your time Madame Boullier." Wolfgang said and steered Kala who was still shooting daggers at the agent.

They were walking out the front door as she fumed, "The nerve of that woman! And you! What did you think you were doing?!" She said whipping around to face him as soon as they were out the front doors and gave him a light jab to his chest. She was passed her initial embarrassment stage at him groping her in public and was now on to indignant rage.

Wolfgang couldn't help himself anymore and broke out laughing at her wrapping his arms around her waist as she pushed back saying, "Oh, no you don't mister! You can't get yourself out of this one with that damn smile of yours!" But he could feel her start to laugh too as he buried his face in her neck, letting his laughter tickle her skin. He could feel her melt into his arms and her arms slipped around his neck, hands in his hair the way he liked it. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." He apologized softly as their laughter died down and feathered kisses down the side of her neck.

Kala felt goose bumps rise at his affections and she leaned back to look him in the eye, her shining with excitement. "Are you really buying this place for us?!" She could badly contain her excitement and was bouncing in his arms.

"Only if this is the one you want." He said grinning from ear to ear at her enthusiasm. "Hopefully the seller will accept my offer first though. It was rather fair, I might add." He said letting a slight cloud of doubt shadow over the moment.

Kala frowned slightly her excitement easing off a little as a thought occurred to her. "It's none of my business, but…" she trailed off her comment question not quite knowing how to ask. She couldn't meet his eyes either, slightly embarrassed as well.

He cupped it chin gently lifting her face up so she looked at him. "It's ok." He said knowing what she was getting at. "I can most definitely afford this place. I have owned my own business since I was 20 and I never have lived extravagantly. It's ok." He had been quietly putting money away for a very long time in the event he needed to get out of Berlin in a hurry if things got to complicated. Felix had always made fun of him for being so frugal, as Felix went through his money as fast as he made it. Wolfgang had more than enough to be comfortable without working for quite a long time and this seemed like the perfect time, and perfect place to buy.

He leaned towards Kala, pulling her against him and smothering her giddy grin with a kiss. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could have a home and a future beyond anything he ever could have imagine and he was happy. Truly happy.

 **Thank You to all who keep coming back as I add chapters. Please leave me comments so I know if I am on the right track here...more to come soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wolfgang and Kala were walking hand in hand back to the hotel after a supper and a short stroll. They still had the glow of the offer on the apartment lingering over them. Prior to supper Wolfgang had sent Rajan a message telling him which properties they had looked at and that he had put an offer on one. The sun was starting to set on the city and the sky was streaked in the most delegate shades of yellow, orange and pink and it reflected off the glass windows making the city seem like a kaleidoscope of color.

Kala felt a little guilty about having so much joy in this moment while Rajan was going through so much back in Bombay, but she knew they were doing what they could to help at the moment. As she was thinking that Nomi appeared beside Wolfgang as if she was about to bounce out of her own skin in excitement.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, you guys!" She said so fast that the words ran into each other almost intelligibily. "Wait, wow, hold on. Where are you? You need to come back right now!" She took a second to spin around in her excitement trying to find out where they were.

Kala picked up their languid pace and said briskly, "We are on our way. We will be there very soon." And she nearly dragged Wolfgang off in the direction of the hotel.

Nomi disappeared and Wolfgang chastised Kala, "Slow down." And chuckled, "You are going to pull a Nomi and go ass over tea kettle in those heels!"

Nomi popped back just long enough to give Wolfgang a playful shot before she disappeared again as Kala said, "I will be fine, just come on," over her shoulder to him dropping his hand as she hurried.

As they rounded the corner to the hotel Wolfgang took notice of a black luxury car that was still parked across the street from the hotel. It had been there as they had left the hotel to look at properties, had been there when they came back just before supper, and was now parked just a little closer to the hotel entrance. He let Kala bound up the steps ahead of him into the hotel and Nomi appeared again beside him. They exchanged a silent look and she nodded saying, "On it." Before leaving him to trott after Kala before she got in the elevator without him.

As soon as he was in the elevator with Kala he said, "Do me a favor, for the next little while, don't go anywhere without me ok?" and he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

Kala caught the tone in his voice right away and she turned to look him in the eye, "What happened?" She said suspicious of how protective he had become.

Wolfgang smiled lightly, "Probably nothing, but just to be safe….." He trailed off as the door of the elevator opened on Nomi's floor.

Neets was waiting for them just as excited at Nomi had been, "You guys aren't going to believe this! Come On!"

Wolfgang and Kala rushed down the hall into the suite and saw Nomi and Bug chattering excitedly behind their computer screens, pointing out specific code and talking about how well it was written and hidden. There were Red Bull cans all around Bugs computer and cups and food all over the rest of the table and Neets was trying to clean up. Kala noticed that Sun was off in one corner with a bunch of papers frowning in deep concentration as she worked a single cup of tea sitting untouched on some papers.

"Oh, good! Come here!" Nomi said with thinly veiled excitement. "We did it, well Bug did it, sort of, for the most part…" Nomi rambled running her words together.

Kala shook her head trying to follow, "Whoa…slow down. What do you mean?" She walked around the table taking Nomi's hands in hers having her focus.

"Ok. We don't know everything," Nomi said focusing on Kala and looking her in the eyes. "What we do know is that this program shuffles. It takes pieces of data, specifically transactions, and tags them. It's only a few cents from each transaction, but it tags it. The program has tagged close to 4 million over the last 2 years. Nothing has been noticed because the info and money are still there, just tagged."

Wolfgang started to nodding getting the picture. "It's going to take the money." He said finishing Nomi's explanation. "Do we know where or to who?" He said looking up at Bug.

Bug shook his head, "No man, this beast hasn't given up all its dark secrets yet, but I am on its ass!" He hunkered down scaling typing and glaring at his screens.

"Things are going to get very hard on Rajan and his father very soon." Sun's voice carried over to the others.

Kala's head snapped around quickly, "What did you say?" and she crossed the room to where Sun was sitting with her papers.

"I have been reviewing all the financials that Nomi has gathered along with the evidence the police have. On the surface the evidence points to Ajay. That is why the police have started with him, but as they dig for more they will see it looks as if he is set up and those behind the money loss are Rajan and his father. It is nice and tidy without looking like a set up. My father would have been impressed by such a plan." Sun looked up from her papers and rubbed her temples. She has been staring at the financial reports for the better part of the day following the trail and money.

Wolfgang looked at his watch, 8:30pm in Paris, it would be only be 5:30 in the morning in Bombay and he didn't think Rajan would be up yet. He opened his mouth and turned to Kala, as he did he saw she was furiously typing a text. "You are sending him the information?" He said instead of his original thought.

Kala nodded and kept typing. She sent him the bare bones basic information then turned back to Sun. "I hate to even ask….." She started formulating a plan.

"My bags are already packed. I can be on the next flight to Bombay to meet him with all this information." Sun cut Kala off.

Kala's shoulders slumped and the breath came out of her as if a great weight were being lifted off her chest. "Thank you." She breathed out eye brimming with tears of gratitude. She threw her arms around the slender woman in a crushing embrace and Sun awkwardly hugged her back, not one for physical displays of affection.

Nomi was hugging Neets with tears in her eyes watching the display then composed herself saying, "I will send everything we have to far in a file. That way the lawyers can start on their defence and have a head start for when you get there." And sat her computer to prep the file.

Kala surveyed the room **of** these dear people and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She released Sun and Wolfgang embraced her tightly, wiping a few stray tears that escaped. "Thank you all for this." She choked out as she tried to hold back the majority of the tears.

Neets came around the side of the table wrapping her arms around both Wolfgang and Kala. "Anything for family. We got this. Go, get some rest. We will let you know when there is more information." And she shoed the pair out the door. Kala leaning on Wolfgang as they walked back to their room. She felt the bloom of hope in her chest that they were going to be able to keep Rajan out of jail.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me comments on what you have liked so far!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Wolfgang and Kala chatted about the virus as the walked back to their room. They just reached their room door when Wolfgang put a hand out stopping Kala in her tracks. He motioned to her to keep talking as she had been, as he was staring intently at their door. Kala struggled to sound normal in her conversation as she looked at door. She opened her mind slightly and looked at the door through Wolfgang.

He noticed it right away. There were small scratches in the paint beside the key lock. Obviously someone hadn't had either the time or the skill to get the key card for the room, but they had the skill to break in anyways. Wolfgang kept Kala talking in case there was someone in the room, so they weren't alerted to him seeing the marks on the door and reached down to his right ankle where he kept a small hand gun strapped. He felt Kala tense beside him and automatically place her hands on the arm that barred her path protectively.

Standing off to the side of the door with Kala pressed behind him safely , he slid the card into the door lock. It happened just a millisecond after the beep of the door unlocked. A small charge went off, knocking both Wolfgang and Kala to the floor. Elsewhere in the hotel, Lito, Nomi, Sun, Capheus, Will and Riley dropped to the floor grabbing their heads.

Kala's head was fuzzy, her vision blurred and there was a weight pinning her down. Her ears were ringing as her body was coughing involuntarily on the smoke in the hall as she tried to focus on the seen around her. She couldn't move and she couldn't seem to understand why she was unable to move. As she slowly came to her senses the fire alarm became clear ringing like the old fashion bells, she could hear people yelling and footsteps pounding away from her and the smoke started to clear as the minutes passed. She was finally able understand that the weight on her wasn't rubble, it was soft, and warm. She realized it was Wolfgang just as the others appeared around her.

Will immediately jumped into things helping Kala move Wolfgang off her gently as to not cause any further damage. Once Kala was free she immediately checked to see if he was breathing, gently placing her one hand under his chin and the other on his forehead. She was reassured by his warm breath on her cheek and his chest slowly rising and falling as she looked down the length of him. Once she was comfortable that his breathing was regular and not labored she quickly patted down the his body to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. When she didn't find anything other than minor cuts and scrapes she shuffled back on her knees to his head, cupping the sides of his face in her hands.

Everyone was crowded around her worried. "Wolfgang, my love. Please…." Now that the initial shock was wearing off she felt tears welling up in her eyes and slipping down her cheeks. "Please wake up!" She said again pressing her lips against his cheek, whispering in his ear.

Wolfgang heard Kala's voice as if it were far off in the distance and he could smell smoke. Wait, he could smell smoke! There was an explosion! His eyes opened and he could see the cluster gathered around, there were voices of first responders, and Kala was on her knees beside him, her cheek against his and he could hear her praying in his ear to wake up. He started coughing and reached up to check if Kala was ok. As he did she moved back to see his concerned eye on her tear streaked face.

Kala couldn't help herself and she flung her arms around him, "Oh thank the Gods!" She propped herself up again as he lifted her moved her back, and coughing started to sit up, checking her for injuries between coughing fits.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt?!" He asked desperately. His eyes were still ringing and he noticed people starting to approach them. "We need to get out of here! It's not safe. We need to get to the others!" He added looking to the group around him and they immediately had a plan. As they decided, Wolfgang noticed a dark shape in in the crowd at the end of the hall and the smoke cleared just enough to catch a brief glimpse of a gun in his hand. With that Wolfgang grabbed Kala's hand, tucked her under his arm hissing, "Stay low!" And guided her down the hall in the opposite direction as soon as they were blocked from view by people.

They ran down the hall and turned the corner with a couple other guests then were off like a flash. Wolfgang knew he needed to get to the others as fast as possible. They would be able to find somewhere safe after that. They sprinted down the stairwell down 6 flights and out the door on the second floor as agreed upon by the group just before they had taken off running. As soon as they got around the corner of the stairwell door they ran straight into everyone else. The fire alarms were all still going off and emergency light system had turned on making the hall noise and oddly lit as the group met up.

It wasn't just the cluster, Capheus was with Zakia, Hernando and Dani were with Lito, Sun and Mun were on high alert, Nomi, Amanita and Bug had hastily tossed what they could in a couple travel bags and were arguing over what they had left in the room, and Will and Riley were holding hands watching the backs of the group. There was a collective check as everyone made sure everyone else was ok before Will and Wolfgang's eye met.

"It was a professional, but I don't think they know we are all together. We need to split up." Wolfgang said as Will, flipped through the series of events in Wolfgang's memory.

He nodded and turned to Capheus, "You and Zakia go out the main lobby with the crowd. You haven't been seen much with Wolfgang in public since the wedding so just blend in with the crowd and we will let you know where to meet."

Capheus nodded and after a collective, "Be safe!" He and Zakia took off down the hall in the opposite direction to the far stairwell.

"We will go back to our room quick and grab our bags, then go out through the garage. Our flight leaves in 3 hours to Bombay." Sun said and the group wished them luck before they went up the stairs back to the floor above.

"You guys head out through the lobby too. No one should connect you guys to us either." Wolfgang added just as Sun left. Lito clapped him on the back quickly, nodded at Will and the three headed out down the stairs with a couple that had come out of their room down the hall.

"Come with us." Will said and they turned walking briskly down the hall. About halfway down the hall he stopped at a door, put the key in and went in with Riley, holding the door for Wolfgang and Kala. As soon as they were in and the door closed Riley embraced both.

"I am so glad you both are ok!" She said, tear brimming her eyes. She lead Kala into smaller standard single bed room, "I'm sure I have something that will fit you. You need to change." She added and Kala noticed how dirty she was from the blast.

It was the first time Kala looked down at herself. She had small cuts and scrapes on her arms, her pants were ripped in a couple places with a little blood on them, and she could feel she had a lump on the back of her head, presumably from where she had hit the floor. "Yeah, I guess I should change." She mumbled back at Riley starting to feel numb all over.

Will had Wolfgang still by the door, "They have already done the room to room on this floor so we should be good for a bit yet." Will said to Wolfgang and they both looked over at the girls.

Wolfgang noticed Kala was looking down at herself with a stunned expression and she had gone very pale. He had just enough time to rush over to her as her knees gave out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her in a nearby chair. He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her face gently between his hands looking her in the eye. "Are you ok?" He asked anxiously. She nodded at him still dazed and he leaned forward touching her forehead to his and whispered quietly, "You're ok…you're safe….I've got you…..I love you." It was only then he noticed that his hands were trembling a little as he comforted her.

Kala took a deep breath and focused on Wolfgang's voice, the warmth of his breath on her cheek, and his soothing words in her ear. "I am okay." She said quietly at Wolfgang. "We need to get moving here and find out who did this." At the end her words were firm and resolved. She looked up into Wolfgang's eyes and saw the same look of determination.

 **ok...so I struggled with chapter a bit...any suggestions for improvement would be appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Will and Riley had gotten them changes of clothes, Nomi secured a reservation in another hotel under an alias and was working madly on matching Id's so that they could check in as soon as possible. In the mean time, the cluster had scattered for safety sake to make sure they weren't connected to each other by whoever was involved. Sun and Mun were on their way to Bombay to meet up with Rajan, his father and their lawyers with all of Nomi and Bug's information they had gathered to date. Wolfgang and Kala had gotten burner phones, tossed theirs, secured cash for all transactions and they were waiting in a coffee shop for a courier to drop off the freshly cooked id's from Nomi.

Kala was sipping on her tea and peaking up at Wolfgang who now had adopted a permanent frown that was threatening to carve a deep wrinkle in between his eyebrows. She had felt the tension coming off him in dark waves causing them to remain silent for the last hour or so as they waited. Kala had thought of so many things to say, but they all stopped before coming out of her mouth as she looked up at his stormy eyes. Finally she tried a different tactic to break through his brewing storm.

Kala closed her eyes and initiated a visit. She opened her eyes to see she was sitting close to his side and reached out cupping his face in her hands. He initially frowned harder and refused to turn and look at her as she gently tried to turn his head. For a split second she thought he was going to snap at her as she felt the anger build to a tipping point. Just as it peaked, she leaned forward, sliding her closest hand around his shoulders, resting her forehead on his shoulder and gently caressing her thumb over his lower lip. With that gesture she felt the damn break and his anger fade as he turned and kissed the crown of her head.

Wolfgang felt like a caged lion. He wanted to rage and hit something over the fact that he was supposed to keep Kala safe and someone had come very close to killing them both. Yet here she was, her quiet support, washing over him, dosing the flame of pure anger and leaving him with just fear. Fear that he could have lost her, again. In that moment all his walls fell and he looked into her warm brown eyes and revealed to her all the hidden anguish and blinding fear he had at the thought of losing her. Every emotion he had hid from her when he pushed her away, every soul shattering moment her felt holding her in his arms when she had been shot, and every dark thought he had waking up in a hallway filled with smoke not knowing if she was ok.

Kala heart shuddered at the force of the dark, cold emotions hit her as their eyes met. It felt like drowning in a black ocean, not knowing which way was up. This was the real Wolfgang deep inside, the one he hid away from everyone, and the vulnerability that she caught brief glimpses of when they made love or when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Immediately the tears pooled and spilled down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him. She whispered soft words in his ear, telling him they were safe, and were going to be okay and that she loved him, all the while cradling his head to her chest and stroking his hair, his arms clinging to her waist like a life line.

Wolfgang felt his walls slowly build back up and his heart rate calmed. He focused on the warmth of Kala's embrace as she stroked his hair and he slowly pulled back, sitting up, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe." He said with painful honesty.

Kala saw the walls slowly go back up, "There is nothing to forgive." She said firmly, "We are still here and fighting. You noticed the door. That's what matters." She leaned in and kissed him, trying to pour all the love and acceptance she could in that one gesture.

"Monsieur Fischer?" A voice broke the visit and kiss. Wolfgang looked at Akaka across the table from him and then up to see the courier they were expecting. Wolfgang signed for the package and thanked the courier. Looking back to Kala he saw the slight drooping of her eyes along with the small scratches across her right cheek. "Let go and get some rest." He smiled softly at her. Extending his hand they left to go to the hotel.

Kala was exhausted. It had been a very long and tiring day and all she wanted was to crawl into bed. They had checked in to their new room, and Wolfgang was on high alert over every little detail. Will and Riley had lent them both a couple changes of clothes so they were set till they could get more. Dropping her bag just inside the door she looked around the small room. There was a love seat and coffee table to her left with a little space before the single king sized bed. On the right there was a mini fridge, counter with coffee maker, toaster and small hot plate. She walked in further to the bed noticing the door in the far corner to the surprisingly spacious washroom. She flopped down on the bed with a slight groan all of a sudden noticing all her aches and pains from the explosion.

Wolfgang watched her collapse on the bed in a heap and couldn't help but smile. She looked so different in Rileys white abstract graphic t-shirt that hung loose and baggy around her and the tight, ripped jeans. It was a very contrasting look from her regular, dressier style. He glanced at the time, 12:30am, they needed to call Rajan and follow up from the call Nomi had left on his cell about he explosion. He was sure by now Rajan would be beside himself with worry.

Kala sighed feeling the desire to sleep setting in, "I need to call Rajan," sensing Wolfgang's thoughts. And she got up and rifled through her handbag for the burner cell dialing his number. It barely rang once before he picked it up.

Wolfgang made himself busy till his part of the conversation came, trying very hard not to listen in to Kala's half. Even though she was speaking in Hindi, it came across in his mind clearly so he made himself busy by grabbing the bag of toiletries they had bought and going to unpack them in the bathroom.

"I am fine my husband, we are both fine." Kala said reassuring Rajan, "We are in the new hotel and Nomi has our new id's. We have money and we are okay." His anxiety over the event was practically palpable through the phone.

"I can't believe that I almost lost you again my love!" Rajan had panicked when he hear Nokia's message on his phone. He had heard it ringing when she first called but has been so tired he hadn't been able to drag himself awake fast enough to pick it up that early in the morning. "How do I reach you now?" He asked his heart rate starting to calm now that he heard her voice for himself.

"Nomi has said that we should contact you and not to keep any regular number until we can figure out who was behind the bomb." Kala couldn't believe this was her life and that she seemed to be relatively okay with it.

"Okay, that makes sense." Rajan raked a hand across his face. This seemed all to much. His life wasn't supposed to be the dangerous one. "Nomi said that Sun was on her way with some information that could help?" Rajan continued with a more hopeful tone to his voice.

Kala outlined what Nomi and Bug found along with the figures that Sun had deciphered from all the financials that he had already supplied her. " So hopefully, your lawyers will be able to connect the dots a little more, which could help with your defence. I can not believe that Ajay could be behind such a terrible thing as bombing my hotel room." She finished in disbelief.

Rajan shook his head at her comment. "Me neither, but the more information we find the worse it looks." He was already exhausted and had a whole day in front of him yet. "Kala, my love, I can hear how tired you are. Go, get some sleep. You are safe now. I love you. May I speak with Wolfgang?" He finished keenly aware of just how late it as there.

Kala said her goodbye and got up, to find Wolfgang. Their room wasn't very big, but he was trying very hard to give her privacy, which was one thing she loved about him. She handed him the phone and proceeded to wash up and get ready for bed. Her body was sore, and it seemed like every place she washed, she discovered a new scrape, or bruise forming. She was going to definitely feel the evenings events tomorrow. She had finished washing her face and brushing her teeth as she heard Wolfgang end his conversation with Rajan and hang up the phone.

Wolfgang sat on the end of the bed. He was weary to his core and starting to really feel his headache starting in the back of his head where he still had a lump and travelling down the back of his neck to his shoulder. He knew that he most likely had a confusion, but it would have been to risky to go to and emergency department. Besides, it wasn't the first time head had a concussion, and highly doubted it would be the last. He looked up to see Kala emerge from the bathroom and realized just how tired she looked. Her eyes were puffy with darkening circles under them, but regardless of that she was still beautiful wearing a fitted night shirt and was padding to the bed in bare feet. He could see the various cuts and scrapes along with some bruises marring her usually perfect skin causing him to frown slightly. He automatically opened his arms to her beckoning her to him.

Kala slid into his arms silently, folding herself into her favorite spot with her head on his chest. "Everything ok?" She asked as she felt him bury his face in her curls and sigh deeply.

"Much better now." He mumbled against her. He tightened his arms wanting to just hold on and never let go. He knew he was a better man for loving her, but, damn if this fear of losing her wasn't crippling at times.

"I know, and I love you all the more for It." Kala said answering his thoughts. She felt how tired he was mixing with her own exhaustion. "Go wash up, it's late and we are tired. Tomorrow will look brighter." She straightened up looking in his tired eyes and leaned in kissing him softly.

He planted another kiss on her forehead and went to get ready for bed. As he did he checked in with Will quickly to ensure everyone else had found a safe place. Once he had been reassured and he got ready for bed, he walked softly back to the bed and stopped short wanting a moment to take in the picture. Kala was curled up under the stark white covers asleep. Her face smoothed from the trauma of the day, seeming to wipe away the harshness of the scratches on her cheeks and arms. He walked over to the bed and slid in as carefully as he could putting himself between her and the room door and pulled her into his arms. She tucked herself into his chest in her sleep and he lay listening to her breathing and feeling her warmth against him. They were safe...

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had an idea of the direction but it wasn't quite there. Hope you enjoy! More to come! Please send me a review, and let me know if you like where it's headed!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The dull rhythmic thud of the techno bass reverberated around the office. Felix was almost done for the night and so was the club. The DJ was spinning the final song and the bar had already made the last call 30 minutes prior. His head seemed to be pounding with the beat of the bass when his phone went off with an unknown number.

"Das ist Felix," he answered in German frowning at the phone as he didn't recognize the number that popped up. "Felix? Das ist Riley," a light voice responded in perfect German back.

Riley was amazed as how easily the German rolled off her tongue. She continued in German but her brain translated the conversation seamlessly, "Wolfgang wanted me to call you." She said and quickly ran down the events of the evening for Felix so he knew what was going on. Wolfgang had made her promise to call him so he wouldn't worry if he saw something about the bombing on the news.

"Scheisse!" Felix swore and shook his head in disbelief. "And we thought we were the ones that had a dangerous life. But you said Wolfie and Bombay were okay?" He needed reassurance that his only family was in fact fine.

Riley grinned at the phone for his nick names and how he said them so endearingly. "Yes, other than some cuts and scrapes. I'm sure Wolfie has a concussion, but we both know what a hard head he has so I am sure he will be fine." She giggled at her use of Felix's nickname as it sounded weird coming out of her mouth.

"Okay. Yeah, he's taken more hits than I can count. How do I keep in touch with him now that he and Bombay have gone dark?" He asked scrambling for a pen and paper if she was going to give him locations or numbers.

"For now, he said just to call me at this number until we find out who is behind this, we don't want anyone else to be connected to them more than what we possibly have had already." Riley answered. She knew that Felix wouldn't be overly happy with that for now, but he wouldn't argue if the plan was Wolfgang's. She finished the phone call with Felix assuring to keep him up to speed with any developments.

Felix saved the number in his contacts and put the phone down. He best friend seemed to have trouble follow him no matter where he went. He was suddenly exhausted and got up, shutting down his computer, and making sure the safe was locked. He would deal with the rest of the club stuff tomorrow, even if he stayed he would be useless at this point.

Checking in quick with his house manager to finish up, he called a cab to go home. He stood outside waiting for the cab and saw one of the black luxury SUV's that had been at the club earlier. He called over the front man and asked him if he knew who had come in from that vehicle. His employee got out the VIP list and showed him a few names that had come in SUV's like that and there were no names he recognised.

His cab pulled up and he advised his staff to make sure the list made it to his office as he wanted to make sure the VIP guests were being followed up on so that they came back. He got a "Yes boss!" from the staff and turned and got in his cab. He needed to keep his investigations quiet especially if Wolfgang was going to be stuck in Paris for a while. Last thing he needed was Wolfgang worrying about him while he was trying to keep himself and Kala safe.

All Felix wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and sleep till the afternoon as the cab pulled up to his apartment. He stumbled up front steps and the following two flights to his door. God! He planted by the top, he needed to quit smoking. Locking his door behind him, he popped off his shoes, walked straight into his room and face planted on the bed with a grateful groan. He lay there for a few minutes before wiggling out of his jacket and pants, yanking the blanket over himself. As he started to drift off, he hoped that Wolfgang was able to rest after everything Riley told him about his friends night.

Wolfgang was tied down in pitch black. He couldn't see or hear anything but his own breathing and the sound of his heart hammering against his chest. Where was he? Was Kala safe? How did they find them? He pulled against the bindings holding his hands and his feet groaning with the exertion. "Kala?" He yelled into the dark. All of a sudden a light turned on and all he could see was Kala standing in front of him holding her chest. A dark red stain slowly spread on her shirt under her hands and spilled out between her fingers as she desperately seemed to try to hold it in. Her face became pale and she called for him, "Wolfgang. Wolfgang, please save me!"

He fought against what was holding him down with everything inside him, calling her name over and over, unable to break free as he watched her collapse to the ground in a pool of light. The blood slowly spreading around her until her eyes drifted closed, locked on his the entire time, pleading for him to help.

Kala was hit by a wave of anguish and darkness and an image of her laying in a pool of blood and she shouted out and sat up in the dark hotel room. She was soaked through with a cold sweat and panting, heart beating a wild rhythm in her ears. She blinked a couple times to rid herself of the vision in the dream and was startled by her name spoken in pure heartbreaking anguish beside her.

She flipped on the bedside light and saw Wolfgang's face frozen in shear horror, eyes shut and still asleep. He was soaked to the bone with tears streaming down both cheeks. Kala realized suddenly that the dream wasn't hers, it was his and he was still locked in its terrifying grip. She leaned over carefully taking note of his clenched fists wound in the sheets and closed her eyes reaching out with her mind and her hands to cup his face. She slowly lowered her head to touch his forehead and sent images of her holding him in, peaceful, tranquil and serene. She focused on her steady slower heartbeat and whispered to his mind she was safe, she was here.

She slid her thumbs gently over his wet cheeks and leaned down kissing away the tears that were starting to slow. As his thrashing eased Kala curled in close quietly saying his name in his ear while slipping her arm under his head so she could cradle it against her chest. She hushed him gently and swayed slowly in the bed telling him that he was safe and to wake as it was all a dream.

The darkness consumed him, shutting out the image of Kala on the ground and he heard her voice as if far off in the distance. He could feel warmth slowly extending down the length of him and the sound of a steady heartbeat echoing through his mind. He realized there was a soft glow of a light on the other side of his closed eyes and he opened them slowly scared to see her on the ground again but, Kala was holding him, head cradled against her chest whispering his name.

Wolfgang realized then that he had been dreaming and he sat up looking into her concerned eyes. "It was a dream?" He said moving her hands and checking the front of her night shirt for blood.

Kala took his face in her hands again gently, "It was just a dream. Nothing more. You are safe, and I am okay." She said trying to infuse all the reassurance she could even though the feeling she experienced just being pulled into his dream was a small terrifying taste of what he had gone through. "I felt your dream and woke up." She added as her pulled her into his arms.

Wolfgang's heart was slowing down and he realized that on top of the cold sweat that had drenched him he had been crying and swiped at the tears left on his face while holding on to Kala as if she might disappear on him. "I'm sorry." He said not knowing what else to say and felt her squeeze him back tightly. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ummm, I am going to go wash my face." He slowly unwrapped her from him and untangled the sheets he had been twisted up in and quickly ducked into the bathroom without looking at Kala.

The florescent light hummed as he leaned over the sink and looked at his haggard reflection. Sighing at the dark circles under his eyes he turned on the tap straight cold and started to splash water on his face attempting to wash away the memory of his nightmare. It wasn't real and she was safe and sound on the other side of the door. He chided himself for letting a dream get him so worked up and dried off his hands and face of the soft white towel beside the sink. Taking one last look in the mirror, he took a breath and headed back to the bed flicking out the bathroom light.

Kala straightened up the sheets and duvet, picked up the pillows he had shoved to the floor in desperation in his sleep, and peeked out the between the blackout curtains. The sun was just starting to turn the sky a lighter color and the world looked fresh and new in the predawn light. She closed the curtain tightly and slipped back into bed, dimming the light as she heard the water shut off. She flipped back the blanket for Wolfgang as he slid into bed beside her and tucked her tightly against his side.

He was silent for a long time just holding her and listening to the regular pattern of her breathing that matched the steady pace of her heart against his side. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep but he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her head and whispered, "Thank you."

Kala took a deep breath in at his words. She lifted her head to look up at him. "It's okay." She said quietly back, squeezing him a little to add more emotion to her words. She lifted a little further and brushed her lips lightly against his.

Wolfgang leaned into her gentle kiss and threaded his fingers through her soft curls. His body responded instantly to her kiss, but he just wanted this. The calm, and quiet she could give without the need for explanation. She knew when to just let him breath while giving him the contact he needed to remain anchored to her. He moved back from the kissed to look in her eyes, "I love you." He stated simply.

Kala smiled and brushed another light kiss over his lips, "I love you too." She whispered back. She reached back and turned the light off again, and nestled into his side. Her lips tingled from the simple light kiss but her body was totally drained and her eyes were starting to rebel, closing on their own as the warmth of his body seemed to permeate to her core and she drifted off to the steady beat of his heart under her cheek.

 **I felt like I needed to circle back to Felix, but I wasn't quiet ready to move to the next part of his arc in the story so, sorry if this feels a little disjointed I have been wanting to do a nightmare scene for a while and it seemed to fit at this time. Let me know thoughts...reviews...and thanks for staying with the story! More to come!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Wolfgang slept the rest of the night without any more dreams or nightmares. His body finally forced him awake when he had been in a position for much to long and his arm had totally fallen asleep. The light was full behind the heavy curtains as he stretched feeling all his aches and tight spots from the evening before. Sitting on the edge of the bed he wiggled his fingers until the tingling subsided and looked over at Kala sprawled out in a 90 degree angle taking up most of the bed. He chuckled silently to himself understanding why he had been cramped up on the edge of the bed as he gently covered her up more with the blanket and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Kala woke to the shower turning on and a stray beam of light shining right on her face from a crack in the curtains. She knew without moving that her neck and back were sore from the explosion and she was reluctant to move because of it and how comfortable she was at the moment. Deciding movement would be inevitable, she stretched slowly into a seated position on the edge of the bed and rolled her head slowly back and forth to test out the extent of her stiffness. To her surprise it wasn't a bad as she thought it felt like it would be and figured it was due to a better sleep after the nightmare.

Kala got up and walked over to the coffee maker setting about to make that and some tea for when Wolfgang was done his shower and started to hum a tune absentmindedly. To her surprise shortly after she started she heard him humming along, just slightly off key, in the shower and started laughing to herself as she turned on the kettle. Two wet hands touched her waist and she jumped letting out a yelp in surprise.

"No fair to make fun of me when you were the one to start singing in the first place." Wolfgang tease pressing his wet, naked body against her back and wrapping his arms, dripping around her waist.

Kala leaned her head back getting the full force of the shower down the front of her night shirt. The water was warm and she could smell his soap in the air and tried not to focus on what was pressing against her back. "Here I was trying to be nice and have coffee ready for you when you were done." She laughed back as they naturally swayed side to side a little.

Wolfgang moved her wet hair around to one side and slowly ran his tongue from the top of her shoulder to her earlobe, lingering there to scatter soft kisses just below the ear where she liked it. "I am eternally grateful for the consideration. Can't you tell?" He mumbled into her neck not taking his lips off her smooth skin. Kala leaned her head back and to the side giving him more access which he greedily explored with his tongue.

Kala hugged his wet arms to her letting the heat from the water warm her front while the fire in back of her caused her stomach to coil and pulse race. She could feel his stubble sliding across her neck in a pleasant contrast to his soft lips and smooth tongue that cause ripples of goosebumps to break out across her arms, and a shiver to go down her back and settle low as a pleasant tingle. She tightened her arms around his, leaning into his solid presence. "Coffee's not going to get made this way." She breathed out taken aback my how raspy her voice sounded in her ears.

Wolfgang laughed against her and slid his hands down slowly over the front of her hip bones to her thighs, his fingers flirting with the edge of her night shirt as it clung to her skin. "I think, that coffee can wait, and you should come shower with me." He said low pressing her hips against him and grinding ever so slightly. He felt her breath catch then speed up. She had reached back and her long delicate hands were gripping his legs, fingers brushing the skin just below his ass. He rocked forward against her a little causing a moan to rise up and he stifled it in her neck.

Kala heart was on overdrive, her breathing coming in short little gasps as she bounced back and forth between being dry with him pressed wet against her and being soaked by the hot shower as he slid against her. Without over thinking it and while she felt bold, she set down the unopened bag of coffee, pulled off her night shirt and panties and walked into the steam filled bathroom.

Wolfgang was momentarily disoriented by the loss of her in his arms and blinked a couple times feeling the water drumming on his chest before he realized she had pulled away contact just as the bathroom door opened. "Kala?" He said opening the curtain. She was shutting the door, completely naked and the sight nearly took his breath away. She walked forward, long legs stepping gracefully over the lip of the tub, into the shower and he offered her his hand, drawing her near and shutting the curtain.

Kala was suddenly nervous and distracted herself by leaning her head back into the warm stream of water and closing her eyes as it penetrated through to her scalp, warming as it went down her back, and over her neck and shoulders. As she ran her hands through her hair in an automatic gesture she felt Wolfgang's eyes on her and his hands on her hips sliding around her waist as he stepped forward closing the space between them.

She was stunning, and erotic in her innocence as she held her eyes closed letting the water run over her. He couldn't help but reach out and touch her smooth skin. He could sense the traces of uncertainty in her as he stepped forward, wrapping his hands around her. The water was warm, but she felt like liquid fire in his hands as he trailed his fingers up her back and into her wet hair. Leaning toward kissed the small notch between her collarbone and lazily dragged his tongue up her neck and reveled in the feeling of her pulse quickening under his tongue. He closed his eyes, opening his mind to join his senses with hers as she wrapped her arms on his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair.

Kala felt his mind, and body slowly melting into hers and all her lingering shyness disappeared as she felt exactly what he did, and how her saw her in his mind. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheek at the intensity of the emotion. She opened her eyes, to see him watching her face in wonder and reverence.

"I have never seen anything as beautiful as you." He said, voice low and husky. He wasn't trying to be smooth, or charming in that moment. He was just being honest, pure, unapologetic honesty in his feelings towards her. She was the only woman that had ever touched this side of his personality and instead of shutting her out, he wanted to become more of the man she saw inside.

Kala ran her fingers across his lips watching his eyes flutter closed and she leaned forward, claiming his soft lips as hers. It was a scorching kiss she didn't think she was capable of and she tightened her fingers in his hair, tipping his head to the side so she could deepen it, and explore his tongue with hers. She felt the rumble low in his chest rise and growl against her mouth as he pinned her against his body. Their minds fused in the moment lighting all her senses on fire. She thought she was going to burst at just the sensation of the water and the friction between them, especially when she felt him slid his hands to here ass, matching her natural curve with his hands pressing her hips full force against him.

Wolfgang could barley help himself anymore and he struggled to keep control of his body. She moved with him seamlessly as if anticipating his movements and countering them with rising intensity. The way he made her moan was pushing him to the edge of sanity as he melded with the sensations she was feeling. He couldn't help but focus on the tension coiled between her legs that called, almost begged for release. He reached down cupping her ass, and lifted her, pinning her to the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her body was all fire, and tightness waiting for him to give her what she wanted.

The cold tile on her back shocked her system briefly as it clashed with the heat of the water and the burning smoothness of Wolfgang's skin and she sucked in her breath freezing against him momentarily. He moved back looking at her with worry in his eyes, then understanding as he felt the contrast for himself through her. She watched his wicked grin warm his eyes to a bright blue and she couldn't help but smile back, "You wicked demon." She teased and tightened the grip in his hair tilting his head back a little so she could capture his mouth again.

He had her poised perfectly, nestle on the edge and when she pulled his head back to kiss him, he lowered her hips down to fill her completely. The sensation was almost enough to push him over the edge right then and there and he scrambled to grasp onto the last threads of his control with a satisfied moan against her neck.

Kala arched her head and back reflexively as he dropped her down on him. She felt the duel sensation of how intensely hot, wet and tight she was on him while she felt the stretch and fullness in her that cause a ripple of contractions leading her up the peak to ecstasy. She couldn't think anymore and her body took over as she moved to build on the tension inside know the sweet release was so close. She heard her breathy voice, foreign sounding in her own ears pleading for Wolfgang, "Please…..Please….."

Wolfgang felt her legs tighten and the sensation reaching it limit and he lost all ability to keep his own control as she begging, clinging to her waist the force of his orgasm over took him and he shattered with the sensation saying her name as a reverent prayer in her ear.

Kala felt his orgasm as she tipped over the abyss herself, every muscle tightening and shuddering a collective release all at once. Stars bust behind her closed eyes with the force of the emotion consuming all her senses as she heard her name repeated on his lips. The moment slowly washed over her just as the water from the shower did leaving her limp in his arms panting in time with him, hearts drumming a frantic rhythm together.

Wolfgang lifted her off him slowly as to not shock her system to the loss of him inside and lowered her legs trembling to the tub. He held her tightly feeling the last after shocks as they shared the moment quietly, letting the water stream down over them both. He felt her mind gently withdraw a little, but not all the way so he could sense her languid pleasure. He inched away, not wanting to break contact or the moment and looked her in the eye.

Kala smiled as he looked at her. His eyes were shining and the most amazing blue after, as if he captured pure joy inside and it was revealed in his eyes. She kissed him softly, and let out a giggle helplessly, "I never realized you could get dirty while in a shower." She said quietly feeling the heat of a blush wash over her.

Wolfgang laughed out loud at her comment and flashed his wicked grin. "Well, I guess since I made you dirty I should be responsibly for cleaning you up too." And he reached to the soap, lathering it slowly in his hands. They might not have enough hot water to get clean he thought playfully.

 **Super nervous about this chapter...let me know if u liked it, or if it was to much, not enough...for those who aren't into the smuttier stuff...No worries I will be getting back to the story in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and PLEASE, leave comments! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, characters belong to Netflix**

Chapter 25

The phone buzzed on the table beside Wolfgang. He was sitting in the hotel restaurant across from Kala enjoying a late brunch. They hand lingered in the room for most of the morning and finally dressed to eat when their stomachs decided they should have priority. He glanced down at the incoming text message from Nomi and opened it up to read as he sipped on his coffee.

Have a found a money trail that ends at the guy who set up the hotel room, just trying to retrace the steps, but whoever it is seems to be pretty smart. Lay low. We will have all your stuff routed to u in a few days. N.

Wolfgang relayed the message to Kala and watched her push out her plump bottom lip in a cute pout. "What's wrong, you don't like our accommodations?" He asked flashing a lopsided grin at her.

Kala sneered back teasingly at him, "That's not it at all. I just miss my clothes." She said frowning again over her pastry.

"Well, it's not my favorite thing, but we have enough cash to do a little shopping." He sighed knowing that by saying it, most of his day would be consumed by bouncing from shop to shop and sitting waiting outside change rooms.

Kala got a glimpse of his thoughts, "I am not like that you know." She responded with a haughty air to her tone. "I never saw the appeal my friends did to spending all day in a mall or stores trying on clothes. Waist of time if you ask me. I know what I like and I get it." She said matter-of-factly.

Wolfgang laughed at the memory she gave him of walking in to a store then out in 15 minutes with a new outfit. "Have I mentioned lately how much you are the perfect woman for me?" He said reaching across the table to take her hand and bring it lovingly to his lips.

Slightly flushed at his gesture she watched him slide his fingers between hers. It was such a simple thing, but it felt monumental for Wolfgang to be acting so affectionate, especially in public. She looked up to see him frowning slightly at her.

"Why does it surprise you?" He asked reading her thoughts, genuinely curious and slightly hurt she felt it was outside his nature to show her affection.

She was immediately filled with regret. She had no basis on which to make the assumption she was making. Especially since he had never seemed to be bothered by the fact they were drawn to touch each other whenever near, except for when he had tried to push her away. Frowning she tried to form it into words, "You have so many defenses, I guess." She began slowly, watching him play with her fingers, "In the past you have seemed surprised that someone would love you….but not with me." She finished as the realization dawned on her.

Wolfgang smiled, tracing her fingers with his own. He almost felt the sudden dawning of it. He had always been sure about how he felt with her, but pushing her away wasn't about that, it was because of that, and she was just starting to understand. "I never doubted my feeling for you. Just what it meant for your life." He locked eyes with her again, his smile soft. "But yet, it seems this time, I am in danger because of you." He shifted the conversation turning on his charm.

Kala laughed at his teasing, then a cloud fell over her features,. "Wolfgang, if it weren't for you and the cluster," she gripped his hands tightly, "Rajan and I….I don't know where we would be." Tears stung her eyes at the thought of not being able keep Rajan out of jail. And she felt hands on her shoulders giving her comfort. Nomi leaned down from behind hugging her, Riley held her hands with Wolfgang, Capheus was crouched at her side with a hand on her leg, Sun standing beside him, hand on her shoulder. Will and Lito stood like book ends on either side of Wolfgang, hands gentle resting on each shoulder.

Letting a couple tears slip down her cheeks she looked at everyone, "Thank you all." She said softly to the group. They all smiled , nodding, and giving encouragement sensing how deeply distressed she was over the whole situation. She closed her eyes briefly pulling back the tears and felt Wolfgang kiss her hands. As she opened her eyes the cluster was gone.

"Come on," Wolfgang said standing, her hands still in his. "Let's go do some shopping and hopefully Nomi will have more by the time we are done." Suddenly a thought struck him, his mouth dropping open a little in dumbfounded remembrance. "SCHIESSE!" He hissed dropping her hands and grabbing his head. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"WHAT?! What's wrong!" Kala questioned concerned.

"It totally slipped my mind till now! NOMI!" he said loud enough to have a few people in the café turn and look at him. He looked around self conscious, tossed some cash on the table and took Kala's hand leading her out of the café. "Nomi, do you remember what I just thought of?!" He questioned as the rounded the corner of the café into an alley and she was standing there. He watched her eyes flutter as she connected with his mind.

"Yes! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner either!" She said and Wolfgang and Kala were in her and Neets hotel room standing behind her as she furiously typed on her computer. "I had looked into the license plate we saw on that SUV and was back sourcing the money trail….." She narrated as she pulled up the files. "Shit…..not all the info got transferred from when we pulled the plug after the bombing. Sorry guys, I am going to have to retrace my steps a bit."

Wolfgang was disappointed. Kala and him were standing back in the alley beside the café. "Thanks Nomi." Then he added with a level of guilt to his voice, "Sorry we are kind of monopolizing your honeymoon. I am sure you had a different plan in mind."

Nomi smiled at her friends and tossed an arm around Neets as they were back in the hotel room. "On the contrary, you guys have provided some serious libido boosts!" she teased kissing Neets soundly on the mouth.

Kala's mouth dropped open from embarrassment and she felt a deep heat rise to her cheeks. She couldn't help but bury her face in Wolfgang's shoulder as it shook with his laughter. She heard him finally wheeze out, "At your service then." Topping off Kala's awkwardness to another level as a fresh blush colored her face all the way up to her hair line.

Wolfgang wrapped his arms around Kala and kissed the innocent little head resting on his shoulder. She looked up at him and Nomi was gone. "No need to be so bashful. Just because they have given us space doesn't mean they haven't felt the intensity of what we have had between us." He stated bluntly and kissed her till she was dizzy. He moved back slowly, "Now, how about that shopping?" And he watched her Bob her head yes as they strolled off hand in hand.

 **A little more blah of a chapter tonight. Might be a couple days before I can post again, so stay with me. I have had some wonderful thought materialize that I can't wait to put down! As always, your comments fuel my writing! Please drop me a note if you have enjoyed the story so far!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rajan was pacing, waiting for Sun and Mun to arrive by driver. Nomi had made all the arrangements so that it wouldn't be directly connected back to Rajan or his father, just in case whoever was responsible for the bombing was tracking either of them. He paced over to the window for the 100th time and stared out over the city. It was still raining and there was flooding in the lower laying areas of the city now. The clouds seemed to match his dark mood while he waited. He felt so far away from Kala while going through all of this and was hoping that by having Sun here with him he might have a little closer link to her.

Sun and Mun where in a high end Mercedes as they drove through the rain towards the downtown district. The humidity was palpable even in the air conditioned vehicle and Sun could feel the sweat trickling down her back. They had changed into their dress clothes prior to getting meeting their driver to keep up appearances of being consultants. She clutched the handle of her briefcase and thought about the plan of defence she was going to present.

Mun reached over and took her hand. He could sense her distant thoughts as she stared out the window. "I've never been to India." He said following her gaze outside to the sheets of rain obscuring their view of anything further than 15 feet or so from the car. "It's lovely!" he said with a chipper tone and smile.

Sun turned smirking at him. "I'm sure Kala will appreciate your compliment." She replied dryly. She was glad to have him with her and squeezed his hand. If this ended up dragging out, he was going to have to go back to Seoul as he was running out of vacation time, but she didn't want to think about that at the moment. The car was pulling up to their destination and she smoothed her features as she did for every business transaction.

Rajan's secretary informed him that his expected guests had just pulled up to the building and quickly rushed to meet them in the lobby. He had only ever seen Sun dressed casually save for Nomi's wedding, but he wasn't prepared for the commanding professional appearance she donned as he walked up to her and Sun. "Ms. Bak, Mr. Mun, what a pleasure to meet you again." He said taking the cue from them both that they were putting on the all business show and offered them both his hand. "Thank you for taking time to meet with me and my father. Please, follow me." He said directing them to the elevators.

Sun and Mun exchanged wordless glances, taking note of a single male with a paper in the seating area of the lobby. They both noticed how he watched their arrival over the top of his paper and moved to leave as soon as they were heading to the elevators. Sun turned and saw Nomi walking beside her. She nodded and Nomi continued with all the camera feeds she could to gather information.

Once everyone was settled in the private board room Rajan felt less jumpy and was able to focus a little more on the information in front of him. He had gotten the brief from Kala, but he wanted to see the actual trail for himself. It still seemed impossible that his friend would be going to such lengths as bombing and embezzlement.

The meeting took almost 3 hours and Sun was exhausted by the end even though she kept her stoic demeanour throughout the whole meeting. The lawyers were very impressed, if not openly curious as to all the information they had gathered to date and were visibly chomping at the bit to confirm some of the bigger points. Sun had noted that Rajan looked frayed around the edges and she could feel Kala peaking in on the fringes of her mind often but not enough as to become a distraction.

Sun and Mun were picking up their papers while Rajan was seeing the legal team out the door when Nomi was suddenly beside Sun looking exceedingly smug. Sun automatically turned her back to the lawyers and inconspicuously moved Mun into a position to which it appeared as if they were having a conversation.

"What did you find?" Sun asked slipping into Korean so they wouldn't overheard. Mun frowned and quickly smoothed his features as he realized they weren't alone and Sun was most likely speaking to either Will or Nomi back in Paris.

"I got a hit on facial recognition for the paper guy in the lobby." She said starting off and sending the info to Mun's phone. "The second part took a lot more digging, but I found a vague trail for the money that rented the SUV that Wolfgang had me look at before the explosion." At this point Nomi had jumped into a visit in Bombay and was speaking through Sun to Mun as to include him. She needed him to see if he could work the local authorities further than she could electronically. "All of this leads to some dumby companies that I am trying to flush out, but for now I think we need to find a contact in the law enforcement office to look further into the names I sent you." She finished jumping back to her Paris hotel room.

Sun thanked Nomi and double checked with Mun that he received the names before she turned her attention back towards the door as Rajan walked up looking anxious again. "Nomi has more leads and we need to get a contact in the police department." She stated bluntly, to tired to explain things any further.

Rajan blinked a couple times processing the bluntly delivered new information. He had heard so much already and could believe Sun was still so professional and straight faced after being up for almost 24 hours at this point. "I will get the legal team on that, but where are my manners! You both must be exhausted. Please let me get your driver to take you both to the hotel. I have arranged for extra security as you both have been seen now meeting and I don't want to take any chances." He gestured for them to head to the door originally his secretary to call down to have their car ready.

Mun patted Rajan on the back thank fully. "How are you doing with all this?" He asked. They had gotten to know each other a little when trying to take down BPO and surprisingly had discovered they had a lot of the same interests in books and music as well as kind of being on the 'outside' of the cluster.

"I'm ok. I don't think I would be though without the cluster. I am very aware of that." He said smiling as Sun. They had reached the ground floor and were heading to the lobby. "Go get some sleep. Let my people work on the information you have provided and then we can meet up again tomorrow." Rajan said taking Mun's hand in a firm shake.

Sun bowed low, "Thank you." She said keeping up the professional appearance now that they were back in a public space. She felt Kala again pushing on the edge of her thoughts seeing how the meeting was going.

Rajan lowered his voice as he leaned in a little to Sun, "Tell Kala I will call her soon." He said with a look of hope in his eyes.

Sun replied just as quietly, "She was there for the meeting, checking in to make sure you were ok. I can feel her now too."

A wave of relief and thankfulness flooded Rajan and he suppressed the urge to hug the slight woman. He nodded slightly instead hoping the look in his eyes was enough to tell her how grateful he was to them both.

Kala smiled at her husband just before Sun turned and left the building with Mun. She was just as thankful for the cluster and how they were stepping up in this moment to help.

 **A little more of a building chapter, but please stick with me...I am working towards something. If you have liked what you have read so far PLEASE! Take a couple seconds and send me a review or comment. (A little shout out to Swurve for the encouragement) And as a disclaimer...I own nothing but my thoughts...characters belong to Netflix.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: After 27 chapters i still own nothing but my thoughs, all rights of characters and story to Netflix**

Chapter 27

Felix rolled over and groaned. His head was pounding and he felt like his mouth was filled with moldy cotton balls. His sheets were soaked and at some point in his sleep he had stripped down to his boxer-briefs. Fantastic, he thought, the last thing he needed right now was to be sick. He got up, tripping over the sheets tangled around his legs and waist, swearing, and shuffled down the hall to his bathroom. He rifled through his medicine cabinet grabbing Tylenol and downing four and slurping back some water from the sink. He stood up looking in the mirror. His face was pale with fever flushed cheeks, while his eyes were glazed over and blood shot.

Trudging slowly back to his room he heard his text message alert go off and he grumbled at the inconvenience of someone trying to get in touch with him when he felt like slightly warmed over death. He flopped down on the damp bed searching for the phone, swiping the text message to open.

Meet me at the club in an hour.

Shit! Felix flopped back in his bed. It was Fuches and he had no desire to move from his bed at the moment let alone meet with that man. It would take him a half hour just to get to the club by cab so he needed to get moving. Grabbing his phone he responded.

See u then.

Felix tossed the phone on the pillow and grumbled getting up and making his way back to the bathroom to shower. He needed to be as presentable as possible with Wolfgang not here and him wanting to find out what was really going on. The Tylenol was starting to take the edge off his headache and he hoped the shower would help with the rest as he cranked it to as hot as he could stand.

Twenty minutes later Felix was climbing I to a cab to head to the club. He had pulled out his darkest pair of sunglasses even though it wasn't overly sunny to keep the pounding in his head happier till he could be done with the meeting with Fuches. As the cab made its way through the streets he pulled out his phone to send Wolfgang a text, swearing quietly to himself remembering that he didn't have a phone at the moment. He flipped to Riley's number and started typing.

It's Felix, can you get a message to Wolfie? Tell him I was called to the club for a meeting in 30 minutes. I will send you a message what about when it's over.

He turned the phone on mute and shoved it in his pocket. Just as the cab pulled up to the club. He had the driver go around to the back as there wasn't any sign of Fuches's men in the front and breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't anything in the back either. He seemed to have beaten him to the club so he slipped in the back and up the stairs to the office lighting a smoke as he did. He was starting to feel a bit better which was good if he was going to keep his head about him when Fuches got here.

He had just sat down on the couch when he heard Fuches voice drifting up the stairs having a heated conversation on the phone and Felix could tell he had stopped at the base of the stairs to make his point before continuing, "I don't care!" his relatively calm demeanor replaced with an angry tone as he paused to listen to whatever the person was saying on the other end, "Then what the HELL am I paying them for?!" Felix heard a pause and then the intimidating calm returned. "Find out who is behind this or I will need to look elsewhere for this type of service. Make that crystal clear." He finished accentuating the last two words.

Felix snuffed out his smoke and waited as Fuches's heavy steps ascended the stairs to the office and looked up to see him rubbing his temples as he came in the office, "Oh, Felix, I didn't realize you were already here." He said quickly resuming his normal, nothing but business, composure.

Felix stood and reached out his hand to shake a hello. "I literally just got here." He replied and sat again across from Fuches as one of his men came through the door and Fuches waved him over.

"Get one of the guys to bring us coffee and breakfast." He said looking to Felix for agreement, "Felix isn't looking all that great, he needs some breakfast."

Felix looked away to hide his embarrassment, "I think I have a touch of the flu." He mumbled more to himself than Fuches. The guard had scurried away to carry out his orders leaving Felix and Fuches alone again. "So, what was it you wanted to meet about." He asked trying not to sound as jumpy as he felt.

"I wanted to know what the hell was going on." Fuches said looking Felix dead in the eye with a straight face.

Felix felt the blood rush from his face and he swallowed around the lump in his throat suddenly very unsure of where this conversation was going. "Wha, um, I don't know what you are meaning." He stuttered tripping over his words.

"I am meaning," he leaned back on the couch reaching in his pocket to pull out a back of smokes causing Felix to tense up across from him. He lit the smoke, taking a pull and continued as he exhaled. "I mean, I was watching the news this morning and there was a bombing at the hotel Wolfgang was in and he hasn't answered any of my messages."

Felix felt his mouth drop open a bit in complete and utter shock. Of all the things he thought Fuches was going to ask him about this hadn't even made his list. It took him a second to comprehend what he had just heard and after blinking a couple times and shutting his mouth he replied, "How did you know where he was?"

Fuches genuinely laughed and took another drag letting the smoke billow out with each chuckle. "I make it my business to know where my important contacts are. So, you obviously know what's going on?" to this he leaned in as if to press for an answer.

Felix swallowed again, "He's okay, if that's what you want to know." He didn't know how much to tell Fuches, but he was damn sure he wasn't about to tell him just what the connection was between Wolfgang and Kala.

"And?" Fuches looked expectantly. As Felix paused his expression slowly changed to impatience. "Are you really going to sit there as if you don't know what happened?" He added sounding more irritated.

"No," Felix began. "You know he was at a wedding." And Fuches nodded as they had had a conversation prior to both of them leaving around why they were going and for how long. "A guest at the wedding was the target of the bombing. Wolfie knows them and has been asked to use his security expertise to assure their personal safety for the time being." Felix felt that this explanation had enough of the truth to satisfy things for now.

Fuches nodded slowly, visibly chewing over Felix's explanation for a few moments. He slowly got up and started to pace a little and Felix started to feel sweat dripping down his back. He wasn't sure if he was feverish again, or if he was getting more nervous, but he held his mouth shut and waited.

"I am assuming then he is laying low to reduce chances of a connection being discovered?" It appeared that the question was rhetorical as he continued without waiting for Felix to answer. "If this is something he is trying not to be connected to, is this going to follow him back to Berlin?" At this question he turned and faced Felix directly.

"Um, I don't believe so." Felix stammered, "Wolfie is working with his connections to find out who was responsible. Until then, I get word here and there it's all okay." Fuches knew he had some deep connections after being snatched by Lila's people and then rescued by others from outside his reach, but he had never pressed Wolfgang or Felix for further info on who they were.

Fuches sat again across the from Felix as his guard came back with coffees and breakfast. He nodded his thanks to his man and turned back to Felix handing him a coffee and a bag of breakfast that immediately wafted the smells of eggs and toast around the office. "I don't make a habit of digging in my employees lives unless it could affect my business." He said taking a sip from his coffee and then fixed a withering stare on Felix. "Don't make me start digging in Wolfgang's life."

Felix coughed on some coffee, "You won't have to." He assured the man. "And as soon as I know I will let you know how long he will be involved with this. Deal?" Felix tried to show the strength that Wolfgang would in the moment and hoped to he'll his face was saying the same thing.

Fuches turned on a winning grin and stood up. "Deal." He said as if that ended the meeting. He leaned over and grabbed his coffee, "Let me offer you a suggestion Felix?" He said moving towards the door.

Felix felt the lump return in his throat, "And that would be?"

"Take the next couple days off if you need it. You look like shit." Fuches said with a chuckle and a wave before thundering down the steps and hollered over his shoulder, "Enjoy the breakfast!"

 **Just a friendly reminder that if you have liked the story so far...please show me love and comment or review. More to chapters in the works! Thank you for reading along!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Just in case it wasnt clear on my first 27 chapters, i own nothing but my thoughts, all rights to Netflix**

Chapter 28

Kala was sprawled across the bed with her bags as Wolfgang was on the balcony having a smoke and she fingered the silky material of one of her new tops absentmindedly. She had enjoyed the momentary normalcy of shopping with Wolfgang, but had been distracted the whole time as she kept checking in on the meeting with Sun, Mun, Rajan, his father and the legal team. Things seemed to be going well so far, but Wolfgang suggested they head back to the hotel knowing she wasn't quite present. She didn't want to distract Sun from the meeting but it was taking all her self control not to jump to Bombay and reach out to take Rajan's hand as a show of support.

Wolfgang took his time on the balcony. This was the most time that him and Kala had had so far, and there wasn't much room to give her the space she was needing right now. He felt the dark bitterness inside starting to rise knowing she was focused on Rajan, but took a deep breath and mentally chastised himself for feeling that way. She was, after all, married to him dispite how much they were in what seemed like an emotional bubble with him not being in Paris. His time would come soon enough when the rolls would be reversed with him going back to Berlin and Kala going back to Bombay. Shaking that thought as well, he decided to live in the present and focus on what he had at the moment when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

Felix was called into a meeting with Fuches this morning. I haven't heard back from him yet. R

Shit! He thought. That doesn't sound good. He reached out to Nomi, "Hey, is it safe to make a call to Felix on this cell?" He asked while sharing the information mentally with her about the text.

He was standing beside her in another hotel room as Neets was draped over her shoulders kissing her neck as she typed. "Hey, Wolfgang." She said for Neets benefit who giggled saying, "Are you needing libido boost too?" unapologetically sliding her hands down the front of Nomi's shirt.

He chuckled, non-phased by the display, "Sorry to interrupt." He apologized jumping back to the balcony.

"Go ahead with the call. Just keep it short." Nomi said beside him. Her head was back and eyes were closed enjoying whatever Neets seemed to be doing to her at the moment.

"I'll leave you two alone then." He smiled feeling her rising desire build in his chest. Kala wasn't in a place for that at the moment, and he needed to find out what was going on with Felix so he pushed back the slow burn to a corner of his mind and focused on the phone.

He dialed Felix's number listening to it ring, getting more worried with each ring. The line picked up and Wolfgang heard a muffled, "Ja?" Followed by a sniffle and cough. "Felix?" He asked.

Felix snapped awake. He had come straight back home after his meeting, eating his breakfast in the cab and fell immediately into bed and asleep. Next thing he knew, his phone was ringing and it sounded like Wolfgang. "Wolfie?!" he said before starting to cough. It seemed as if his Tylenol was wearing off and the fever was back.

"You okay brother? Riley got a message to me that Fuches called you to the club this morning?" He was relieved to hear Felix voice, but was concerned at how sick he sounded. Felix rarely got sick, but when he did, it would knock him on his ass for about a week.

"Yeah, I'll live. You okay?" He croaked out, his voice sounding raspy and low. "Fuches knows about the bombing." He mumbled out bluntly.

It took Wolfgang a second to realize what Felix said. "He what? Okay, what did he have to say about it?" He was concerned as to why Fuches seemed to be keeping tabs on him, especially when he was in another country.

Felix rolled to the edge of his bed, and got up making his way to the bathroom. "He just said he had heard about the bombing and knew you were in that hotel and had tried getting a hold of you after. He said, and I quote, I make it my business to know where my important contacts are. And that he wouldn't dig into the reasons you were involved unless this trouble followed you to Berlin." He paused to pull out more Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and downed it with some water from the sink before he continued. "I told him you weren't a target but had been asked to keep that person safe for the time being. He seemed to buy that for now."

Wolfgang listened to Felix and his mind was on overdrive. He definitely didn't want his life in Berlin to catch up with him in Paris while he was with Kala, let alone a man like Fuches to know about his connection to her. "Okay. You handled that well." He said praising Felix for protecting Kala without even being told he should, "Just keep giving the bare minimum information as he asks for it." He went on to update him as quick as he could on where they were with the bombing information.

Felix had walked back to his room and crawled back to bed, under the still damp covers. "Wolfie, can I just say it ask you something obvious? Wouldn't it just be easier to let Rajan go to jail?"

Wolfgang sighed. It was an honest and fair question that had, more than once popped up in the back of his thoughts. "I know…..and I don't have time right now to go into it, but I can't do that." He knew that Felix would completely understand.

"Its complicated?" He responded with another's fit of coughing and a laugh. "Keep me posted on things and cover you ass. Say hi to Bombay for me."

Wolfgang smiled, "You take care of yourself. Felix, if you need anything…" he trailed off letting the concern leech into his voice.

"Don't worry about me Wolfie, take care of Bombay and I will see you soon. If something goes really wrong, I will get in touch with Riley. I promise." Felix knew Wolfgang well enough that the sentence didn't need to be finished.

Wolfgang breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay. I will touch base in a couple days. Bye." He hung up and pulled out his smokes. Lighting one he leaned against the rail and looked out over the city as the sun was low in the evening sky off in the distance there were dark clouds moving in and he felt like this was the start of a brewing storm in more ways than one.

 **I promise there will be more action coming up...in all ways ? Please show a little love and encouragement if you have read this far and leave me a short comment or review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Netflix for show and character...I own nothing**

Chapter 29

There was a constant beep that brought Nomi awake in an instant. She slipped out from under Amanita's arm and tip toed over to the computer. She had set an alarm for her searches on the facial recognition and back tracking on the money trail for the rental of the SUV that Wolfgang had seen and something had hit.

Scrolling through slowly her mouth dropped open and she couldn't help but just stare at the screen dumbfounded for a few moments. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" She said grabbing her phone can calling Bug. "Hey…I've got something. Get to our room pronto." And hung up not waiting for a response.

Amanita sat up in the bed and looked around for Nomi, her face immediately going into a frown of concern when she saw her furiously typing at the computer, "Babe? What's wrong?" She asked getting out of bed immediately and throwing on a house coat.

Nomi didn't even look up from her typing, "We have a hit. I need to warn everyone!" As she finished the cluster was all around her. Bug came through the door at the same time and immediately went to look over Nomi's shoulder as well. Within seconds the whole cluster was around Nomi all acutely aware of her high level of anxiety. Will took one look that the whole group was present, "Go ahead, Nomi."

Nomi took a deep breath and looked at the group, "Ok, so I have been tracking the money from the rental of the SUV. I have been bounced around countries and shell companies but I have finally found a name that rang bells, well, more like alarms. The shell company connected to the SUV that we saw just before the bombing is owned by Ravi Pujari who is, allegedly, deeply connected to organized crime. He is wanted in connection to multiple extortion cases and was connected to the Mumbi underground." She explained and looked up at Kala directly.

The cluster turned to Kala for further explanation, "He was all over the news a few years ago. It was said that his gang has taken over for some of the old Don's of Mumbi focusing on extortion of businessmen. Oh, this is not good." She had begun to pace distracted in her train of thought.

The whole cluster broke out into talking, each voicing their own concern over safety, the case details, and similarities to other countries mobsters. Wolfgang was quite watching Kala carefully as she paced, disregarding the group. "Kala?" He voiced just loud enough for her to hear him over the din of the group.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?" She finally responded when he reached out touching her arm. "Ajay must have gotten wrapped up with Pujari somehow. And to keep him involved with the business so they can keep moving money, they are pinning all this on Rajan and his father." Kala's heart dropped with realization of how deep they were in trouble. "What are we going to do Wolfgang?"

He enveloped her in his arms, holding her tight as if to keep away all the fear an worry she was experiencing, but he could feel her sobs as she cried against him. "Shhhhh…..We will figure this out. Shhhhh." He crooked into her hair, kissing the top of her head. His heart ached to make this ok for her.

Will had quieted down the group in the mean time and focused them to create a game plan, giving Wolfgang and Kala a few moments to themselves. "As long as we keep the focus of the scandal shifted to Ajay we should be in the clear. We just need to keep it looking like it's Rajan and his father digging up things as their defence." Everyone was murmuring their agreement with Will's assessment. He looked at Nomi adding, "Keep and eye on the electronic traffic. We've put Sun and Mun in a den of snakes and we don't want the connection coming back to us so we can protect them if needed."

Kala pulled herself together and faced the group, "Thank you all for putting yourselves in this position for Rajan." The whole cluster took a minute to realize how guilty she felt to putting them in this position, but they all quickly assured her that he was a part of the family and they would do what was needed to keep him safe.

Sun put an arm around Kala's shoulders lightly, seemingly unaccustomed to the gesture but realizing that Kala was needing the contact, "I am heading now with Mun to meet with Rajan. Would you like to tag along?" and immediately Kala was with them in a car driving through the rain soaked streets. The showers had momentarily stopped but Kala was hit by the humidity hanging in the air and she smiled as it enveloped her senses.

They got out of the car at the entrance of a fancy restaurant as their driver stood scanning the area. Rajan was standing in the door smiling and Kala immediately jumped into Sun's senses itching to speak with him. She walked briskly up the steps, Mun trailing behind aware that Sun's walk and posture took on a different quality.

She lowered her voice speaking in Hindi, "Hello my husband." And watched Rajan's eyes widen in surprise. "I won't stay long but I wanted to be here if just for a moment." And she gently placed Sun's small hand on his arm. He masked the gesture by directing them into the restaurant and to the back private room he had reserved just in case they needed to talk freely in a moment like this.

Wolfgang watched as Kala's eyes took on the glazed quality of a visit and he slipped back out of the room to the balcony to give her privacy, knowing she was with Sun visiting Rajan. As he lit his smoke Lito let out a 'Humph' beside him.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked with a knowing look on his face. Out of everyone in the cluster, surprisingly Lito seemed to understand Wolfgang's thoughts even though he felt he kept them buried away to himself.

Wolfgang didn't answer, but instead took another long pull off his cigarette letting the quiet bustle of the street below fill the space between them. He let the air out slowly focusing on the mild burn in his lungs it created. "There's nothing to do." He replied finally turning to look at Lito.

"Then why is it bugging you so much?" Lito asked bluntly plopping down on a chair and stretching his feet out under the small café table that was between them. He obviously figured this conversation was going to take more than a couple minutes.

Wolfgang chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I know we are connected and shit, but not even Felix could pick up on some of the things you do." He sat down on the other chair inwardly happy for the company at the moment and wishing Felix were here with him.

"I'm an actor!" Lito said chuckling back and grinning as if that would explain everything. "Do you want her to leave Bombay and be with you in Berlin?"

Wolfgang shook his head vehemently, "No, it's to dangerous there for her." His features clouded over at the thought.

"Well my friend,"Lito said leaning forward seriously snatching the smoke from Wolfgang's hand and taking a drag. "You could move to Bombay." And he immediately started coughing on the strong cigarette smoke.

Wolfgang frowned even further, "That's not an option either." And he plucked the smoke out of Lito's hand with a withering look. "I know this is a circular argument in my head." He grumped crushing the smoke in the ashtray on the table. "I know all this and, believe it or not, I am ok with all of it. I just catch myself some times, you know?" He finished off quietly surprised he was confiding in someone.

Lito smiled sympathetically at Wolfgang and stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know. It's not an ideal situation. But you are making the best of it, and we are going to help keep him out of jail."

Wolfgang looked up taking a chance on voicing his greatest fear to Lito, "Will she blame me if we don't succeed."

Lito's face showed his shock at Wolfgang's question and he slowly sat in the chair again and mulled it over for a moment. "Kala won't blame you. She loves you. She will find it hard to be away from Bombay though and I think it would put a strain on you both, but no. She wouldn't blame you for that."

Wolfgang nodded and smiled weakly. Lito got up to leave again, "Lito?" Wolfgang said stopping him before he disappeared, "Thanks." And with that Lito smiled and slipped away as the patio door opened.

Kala peaked out looking around quickly. "Where you talking to someone?" She questioned stepping lightly out into the cooling evening air. Goosebumps immediately raised on her arms as he skin still felt the weight and heat of the air from her visit with Sun.

Wolfgang stood, seeing the shiver cross her skin, pulled her into his arms. "Just Lito." He said brushing it off and changed the subject to keep her from pressing him further. "Did you and Sun fill Rajan in on the new information Nomi shared with us?" She had naturally tucked her arms in against his chest and slid her head in to its comfortable spot at the base on his neck. The smell of her shampoo wafted through the air and he closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

"Yes, he is aware of everything and called the lawyers right away. They have a much better case now, but they are all nervous because of the danger that they are all now in. He is working to tighten security for everyone involved." She said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. He was always warm, as if he had an inner core that was super heated that seeped all the way through her. He smelled faintly of his cigarettes and the soap from his shower this morning and she could feel the solid mass of muscles under her hands and circling her tightly, making her feel safe and reassured.

 **Hope you have liked the story so far...I know I ask on every chapter, but please, leave feedback. You have read this far for a reason, I would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading along...more to come soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but my ideas. All rights to Netflix**

Chapter 30

Rajan arrived at the safe house still troubled by the news Kala had relayed to him through Sun. Now more than ever it was important to make sure she was safe and they had decided to only use the connection through Sun for the time being to communicate. "Sir?" Rajan heard a voice say. He looked up and realized the body guard was standing with the door open to usher him into the house.

"Oh, yes. My apologies." He mumbled and gathered his things. His papers were scattered across the back seat as he had been going through some of the financial documents to see if he could find more information as to how and where the money was being moved. As he got out of the car his phone started to ring and he faltered, standing half way between the door and the car with the guard and tried to find his phone while shuffling his papers and briefcase, eventually dropping some. "Shit!" he cursed and bent to pick them up just as he heard his guard yell.

Time seemed to slow as he looked up from where he was crouched to see his guard starting to pull out his gun and then jerk back three times red patches bursting on his chest with a sickening wet pop, while another soft metallic pop sound echoed from the street. Rajan hit the ground the same time as the guard, his eyes slightly open with a vacant look as the front of his chest spilled a puddle of blood over his shirt. Time seemed to jerk suddenly into motion again and Rajan turned his head to see a car speeding off down the road and voices yelling from the front door.

Heavy footfall's approached where he was laying and three other guards with guns were grabbing him, hauling him and the body of his shot guard into the front lobby of the house. All he could do was sit there on the cold marble tile and look into the face of the man who had spent the last 3 days with him. He barely registered his mother's shrieks and father's yells, the voices of the rest of the security shouting orders and directions to each other.

"Rajan…..son…..RAJAN!" his fathered yelled suddenly right in front of his face. He blinked a couple times and the world came into acute focus around him. His mother was at the top landing in tears and the security was telling his father that they needed to move away from the windows. He got up slowly, realizing they had removed the body of the guard and was ushered with the rest of the family into one of the back rooms.

His mother patted him down, checking him over thanking Ganisha that he was safe. He was holding her tightly comforting her when he heard his phone go off again. Assuring his mother again he dug the phone put of his suit jacket pocket and answered it quickly, "Hello?"

There was a pause on the line and a click of a mechanical voice that made his stomach hit the floor, "You are snooping in places you really should . Tonight should serve as a warning that we can still get to you no matter where you or you loved ones hide." Rajan's anger immediately flared.

"Who the HELL do you think you are to threaten me or my family?!" he hissed menacingly into the phone.

The electronic voice laughed across the line, "I am the one controlling your future right now. Next time, maybe you will think twice about changing company policies on the whims of your wife's displeasure." And the line went dead in his ear. Rajan quickly recalled the number on his call display just to find it was blocked. He quickly scrolled through his contacts and dialed Sun.

"Yes?" She said in his ear and Rajan quickly ran through everything that just happened including the phone call word for word. "And you are sure you are okay my husband?!" Kala's intonations sounded strange coming out of Sun's mouth.

I spite of everything he smiled to himself knowing how much she cared. "I am okay." He reassured her through the connection, as Nomi cut in. She got all the information she needed to track his phone and work on the back tracing of the original phone call and started to run algorithms to track the shooters in the vehicle. "This will take a bit of time as they have a head start on me." She finished by way of explanation. Rajan thanked her just as Wolfgang cut in as well, "Are you sure you have good enough security? Sounds like that was to close." He stated not sure how he could help but wanting to regardless.

Rajan guffawed humorlessly, "I thought we were ok before. Father is working on getting my mother out of the country as quietly as possible and we are going to secure a new location tomorrow that has a gated entrance. The company we have hired is supposed to be the best when it comes to this type of thing. It's all we can do for now but I am glad you both are able to hide there." A part of him was very thankful for the sincerity in Wolfgang's comment but he still had a hard time knowing that he was the one comforting Kala right now. He finished the call by setting a meeting time with Sun and Mun who would keep in touch with Nomi for updates.

It was late and the adrenaline of the even had left him feeling hollow and exhausted. He looked down at his suit as he walked up the stairs to his room and for the first time he noticed the dried blood splattered across the front from the guard. His stomach lurched and he ripped off his jacket as he got into the bathroom. In no time he was fully stripped of his expensive clothes and in the hot shower scrubbing his skin with soap as if it would wash away the events of the night and the look on the guards face that lingered in his memory

 **Short chapter tonight. I will get back to Kala and Wolfgang shortly, but please...drop me a note if you have taken the time to read all 30 chapters...likes and dislikes are always appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Same as all my other chapters...**

Chapter 31

Kala and Wolfgang pulled back out of Sun's consciousness as she hung up the phone with Rajan. Wolfgang still had his arms around her tightly and she buried her face in his chest and just prayed. This was the first time since coming to Paris that she missed being in Bombay. She missed being able to go to the temple to pray and the peace that it brought her.

"I don't think I will ever understand your faith." Wolfgang said, his voice muffled against her hair, "But that reminds me….wait here, I will be right back!" he kissed her on the forehead and abruptly left her standing in the cool evening air. Grabbing the key off the side table he rushed out the door and down to the front desk. He had forgotten that there had been a message saying their luggage had arrived.

Kala grabbed a sweater and went back out on the balcony. The sky was beautiful in the evening here. They were on the top floor of their hotel and had an unobstructed view of the Eiffel Tower off in the distance. She was so unused to a city that had height restrictions on its buildings oved how she could see for a long way across the core of Paris. She heard the door open and turned to see Wolfgang come in toting their suitcases proudly.

He rolled hers towards the bed as she bounced into the room with a small squeal making him chuckle. "I thought that might cheer you up a little." He said as he propped his bags on the couch and started to rifle through them. "I may not understand it, or believe it, but…before all this happened I was walking past a store and got you something." He added holding up a medium sized box to her.

Kala looked up slightly stunned. "You got something for me?" He shrugged his shoulders at her smiling as if it nothing, but she could feel his excitement and nervousness under the surface. She took the box from him, surprised at the weight of it. Opening it carefully, she frowned, struggling with the tightly packed styrofoam inside. Finally slipping it free she separated the halves revealing the delicate object inside. "Oh, Wolfgang." She breathed looking it over. Nestled in the packaging was an intricately carved, wooden statue of Ganesha sitting in a lotus flower with a candle and sticks of incense in front of him.

"I figured since it wouldn't be the best to go to a temple, you could at least put this on the balcony and pray there?" Kala wasn't saying anything, just running her hands over the statue. The longer she was quiet the more nervous he started to get. "Um, did I get the wrong thing?"

Kala looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "It's perfect!" She gently slid it out of the styrofoam and set it on the counter letting her fingers linger on it lovingly for a moment before she turned back to face Wolfgang. "You couldn't have given this to me at a more perfect time." And she threw her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and buried his face in her hair. "I know you have a lot on your mind, and I thought…." He trailed off quietly. The only woman he had ever gotten a gift for before was his mother so he had been nervous about it and had even toyed with the thought of returning it.

Kala leaned back from where she had nestled her face against his neck and cupped her hands along his jaw. "I am so grateful you are in my life." She said softly.

Wolfgang closed his eyes at such a compliment. He wasn't used to the love he received from her at times and the way she seemed to say just what he never realized he needed to hear. He opened his eyes and let her guide his face to hers. She kissed him softly, tenderly and he held tight to his control. He sensed that now was not the tire to act on the slow burning arousal that her kiss lit deep inside of him.

Before he succumbed and deepened the kiss he gently pulled away, "Why don't I get us some food. It's late and we didn't have supper. " He impulsively kissed the end of her nose causing her eues to open wide in surprise and then to laugh lightly.

She nodded in agreement. She wanted to have a few moments to pray for the Rajan's continued safety. She also wanted to pray for guidance and wisdom of her cluster as they faced this threat and for the feelings that seemed to be growing and changing for Wolfgang. "I am getting hungry." And she pulled away from him grinning and gingerly picked up the statue again. "While you do that, I will put your present to good use." She leaned in and kissed him again on the cheek, turned and headed out to the balcony.

"Here," he said and offered her his lighter. "You will need this." Placing it in her hand while shaking his head. He turned to leave to get food still mystified as to her faith in something that never seemed there, or it was, never was present, but he was pleased she liked the gift and he felt like he was wearing a stupid grin as he left the room.

Kala smiled lightly at the statue as she went out on the balcony and set it down reverently on the little café table. She took a breath and lit the candle and incense, enjoying the soft glow reflecting off the polished wood.

"I am very sorry Ganesha, I have no offering for you today and that I haven't been to temple in…..well quite a while. My life has changed so much in just a short while….." She continued to tell the story of the last month transfixed on the soft flickering of the candle and the spicy, sweet scent of the incense wafting up in slow circles. She felt whole, centered in the moment, as if she had been missing a small piece of herself that she didn't even realize she had let go.

Finishing up to current events she continued slowly, "If you can find it in you power to please watch over my husband? I am scared for him and his family in all this madness. My heart would break if something were to happen to him. But, yet at the same time, I find that my love for Wolfgang grows and matures in ways I never thought possible. I am left more conflicted as time goes by great Ganesha." Her thoughts stilled and she just sat watching the flame letting her worry, fear and uncertainty melt away slowly as the wax did next to the flame.

She was do focused on the flame she didn't realize Sun, Riley and Nomi appeared sitting with her. It was a comfortable share stillness that they all seemed to be needing at the moment. "I did not mean to bother any of you." Kala finally said softly, still focused on the flame and the glow across the statue.

Nomi reached across Riley's lap and squeezed Kala's hand. "We are all here for our own reasons. I think each of us were drawn to you and this peace." She said as Kala nodded.

"I haven't been able to find my center in the last couple days when I meditate." Sun said closing her eyes as the incense curled slowly in her direction leisurely wrapping it's way around her as a gentle ribbon. "You have a calm here, now that is nourishing to my spirit." And she reached over with eyes still closed placing her hand over Kala and Nomi's.

Riley smiled at the three and looked out over the city. "I have never been religious." She started very quietly. "But I heard you talking to him." And her eyes flicked back to the statue. "It was like how I talked to my husband and daughter, but….." her voice trailed off thick with emotion. "This is more. Like, a comforting presence that is guiding you softly. It is peaceful." She reached over and joined her hand with the others.

Kala closed her eyes as a light breeze covered her in goosebumps. She smelled the incense, felt the cool air, and the warmth of the hands wrapped around hers, and listened to the soft night sounds on the street below. Echoing like a quiet prayer in her chest she felt her heart beating in time with the others. Calm, steadfast, strong. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She said covering the hands in her lap with her free one. "I have never had close friends and to have your strength and support right now in all this…" unable to finish a tear slid silently down her cheek.

Riley and Nomi moved to envelope Kala in a hug and Sun leaned over with eyes closed, brimming with tears and rested her head on Kala's shoulder and Riley's arm. Nomi hiccuped back her own tears, "We will get through this. All together. And in one piece."

Kala sat with them for a little longer, as they hugged her then drifted away as the moment passed. Opening her eyes slowly she looked at the statue again and smiled at its face. "Thank you Ganesha for my cluster. And please, watch over Rajan. Please keep him safe."

 **I hope you all like this chapter. More to come I promise, sorry for the Oops on Chapter 29 for those who read it and it didn't make sense. I have fixed it and posted the correct chapter. Again...your reviews and support fuel me to write the best chapters I can so keep them coming!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: still dont own anything...**

Chapter 32

Surprisingly Felix was starting to feel a bit better. He had slept all day, only getting up to take more Tylenol or drink water. He walked slowly down the hall feeling weak from a full day of not eating and being feverish. All he was wanting was a shower, feeling the slick cover of dried sweat over his skin. He showered slowly, letting the warm water sooth the lasting aches from the chills that had wracked his body shortly after getting off the phone with Wolfgang.

Once dressed he called a cab to take him to the club. He needed to check in to see how things were going, and to see if there were anymore signs of what Fuchs may be up to. Heading down to the cab he sent Riley a quick message he was better and checking on how things were progressing.

The line at the club was starting to grow as the cab came around the corner towards the back door. Felix scanned the road across the front street of the club and quickly picked out the dark, heavily tinted SUV and he was immediately anxious to get upstairs and review the cameras as he was sure they would be in the VIP section.

He felt winded and completely spent by the top of the stairs going into his office and decided against having a smoke just yet. He sat behind his computer, bringing up the security feed and started to scan the faces on the screen. In the roped off area he spotted a small group. Three men, none of whom seemed to be interested in what was going on around them and even with the poorly pixelated screen he could tell their clothes were very expensive.

He typed up a few commands, zoomed in on them as best he could and took a single shot of the group's, making sure all their faces could be seen. He attached it to a file and sent it to Riley with a note:

Riley, if Bug, Nomi or Neets could see if they could identify these guys I would really appreciate it. Just want to be prepared if needed. Felix

Now he would wait. At least with going through Wolfgang's cluster, he wouldn't have to worry about Fuchs catching wind of him snooping around, which reminded him. He pulled up the accounting files and grabbed the hard copy books. He wasn't an accountant but he know that the club was a front. Fuchs had basically told Wolfgang and him that at the dinner they all had together with Lila. But, he wanted to see if he could find out just how much money was moving and where. The more information he had, the better he could protect him and Wolfgang. It was time he stepped up and was there for his friend who always seemed to be the one looking after him.

He sat there for almost an hour till one of waitresses came up to check on things. "How are you doing sir?" She said politely and quietly. She had been one of the staff that had been here prior to him owning the club and from what Felix could gather by her behaviour around him, the last owner hadn't treated her well as she was always skittish and quiet around him, never calling him anything other than Sir.

"I'm good Leena. Would you mind having Jon get me a sandwich from the truck with a large coffee?" He dug out his wallet and handed her some money. She smiles shyly and flitted away with hardly a sound. She was a good server who never missed a shift, never was late and always worked extra to cover if needed. She was a petite girl, but he knew she was stronger than she looked as he had seen her carrying a fully loaded tray of drinks with little effort. She was also quite pretty, in an understated way, as she didn't load on the makeup like some of the other girls, while still looking quite striking under the flashing lights.

He mused for a few moments more before scowling at the numbers again. On the surface everything seem to add up properly. Expenses and income were consistent with orders and patron counts, but when he started looking a little further he noticed a few differences in some of the numbers. Most of the deeper information wasn't making a whole lot of sense so he could be sure on him actual numbers but he was starting to get an idea of the amount of money that was being moved through the club.

He was completely engrossed in the screen when a movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye causing him to jump and give out a yelp. "Scheisse! Leena! You scared me…." He said feeling himself get flushed with embarrassment, placing a hand over his chest to feel his heart slamming rapidly against it.

She immediately cowered and backed up. Fear obvious in her face, "Oh, I'm, I,….I'm so very sorry Sir." She stuttered out meekly.

Felix started to chuckle slightly, feeling guilty and concerned over how scared he had made her. "Oh, fuck….don't worry girl!" he said smiling as openly as he could and waved her over. She was holding a brown bag and coffee, gripping it in front of her like it would protect her. "I was just so caught up in what I was doing. I didn't even hear you come in. It's ok…..really. It's ok." He said more gently when she wouldn't approach.

She smiled weakly and walked over to him tentatively. Setting the bag and coffee on the desk he noticed that she always kept our of arms reach. He smiled brightly at her as he opened the bag letting, taking a deep breath, and letting out a small moan of appreciation. His stomach grumbled audibly and he felt himself blush again with embarrassment as she stood back as if waiting for further direction. He realized there were two sandwiches in the bag and he heard himself before even thinking, "Leena, there's two in here, you want one?" He hadn't even been looking at her when he asked, as it was just second nature for him to offer if there was extra.

"Um, well, no thank you sir." Was her weak response and Felix looked up from his rifling through the bag. He could see how she was staring at the food, her eyes giving away her hunger. His face softened, knowing the look all to well, "Answer me honestly. When was the last time you ate a good meal?" there had been many times him and Wolfgang had gone hungry for days hiding from their fathers, teachers, or whoever happened to be looking for them.

She looked away embarrassed shuffling her feet in high heals that were obviously to small. "Yesterday." She said quietly resigned. "Yesterday breakfast." Felix's heart dropped and he started noticing more things as she stood staring at her hands as she picked nervously at the hem on her shirt. Her clothes didn't quite fit, and safety pins peaked out on the sides of the skirt where she hand used them to fit her small waist. Her shoes were obviously to small and she shifted back and forth to take the weight off the pinching she must have had in the toes.

"Leena…."He started carefully. "I know you haven't had a break and the crowd hasn't quite picked up yet. Sit. Eat. I can't have one of my best waitresses passing out halfway through her shift. I can't remember a drink order worth shit." He finished with a chuckle to ease her mind.

He could see the internal struggle play across her face. She obviously didn't trust him, but she was hungry enough that she really wanted to accept his offer. Finally her desire to eat won out and she nodded with a flit of a smile. Felix got up and waved her to the couch setting the bag on the coffee table.

"What would you like? The turkey or the beef?" He said genuinely wanting to earn her trust.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you don't want." And she sat at the farthest end of the couch on the edge of the seat as if she was going to bolt at any moment.

He noticed her eyeing the turkey sandwich and handed to her. Causing her to have the first full smile he had seen in the months working at the club. "I don't know what happened before, but I promise you, I won't give you any trouble." He said as she started eating, obviously trying hard not to devour the sandwich.

She peeked up at him and gave another small smile. As she chewed she slid a little further onto the couch so she wasn't perched on the edge. Eyeing him carefully she cocked her head to the side as if she was contemplating what he had said. Seemingly coming to a decision, she popped off both of her shoes with a happy little sigh and continued eating.

Felix chuckled as he started in on his sandwich, "Better?" He teased. And again was created with a smile and nod as her mouth was full. "Can I ask you a question?" He hedged while she was still trusting him, which he regretted right away as her chewing almost stopped and she looked at him with fear again.

"Oh, no. Nothing big….I was just wondering if you knew who was in the VIP tonight as guests? I didn't get a list." He said sounding as innocent ad he could.

Her looked relaxed a little and she paused her eating to answer him with an empty mouth. "Not sure what their names are, but, they have been here three nights in a row. And they are bad tippers." she finished under her breath.

"Really?" He stated nonchalantly. "That's a piss off." He looked over at her to gauge how she was taking the conversation. She seemed to be taking him on face value and was still eating her sandwich slowly. "Maybe I should make sure they don't get into the VIP again?" He suggested.

Her eyes snapped up quickly. "Oh, don't do that. They buy a lot and we don't always have VIP people. If they have connections, we should keep them right?" She added coyly.

"Connections?" Felix asked trying not to be to eager. She was done her sandwich and leaned back on the couch obviously comfortably full.

"Oh, well, it's just, I heard them mention a few things about their businesses in the Neukölln district." She said looking at her shoes sadly, obviously not wanting to put them back on, but feeling like she shouldn't stay.

Felix mulled over what she said. The Neukölln district was well know for being run by the Arab family's in organized crime. If that was the case it could mean lots of trouble for him as they often had disputes with the "old Kings" such as Fuchs. They were also involved in most money laundering globally and in Berlin, so it made sense that Fuchs would be possibly involved with them.

Felix covered his thoughts and smiled again at Leena. "Thanks for the info, and sharing a sandwich with me. I don't want to take you from anymore tips though." He said giving her an excuse to leave before she got uncomfortable.

She smiled again sounding on her shoes with a since of pain. "Thanks for the sandwich." She said and turned to leave, adding over her shoulder, "Sir?"

Felix looked up from his thoughts, "Yup?"

She kept her back to him, standing in the door frame of the office, hand on the door, "Thanks for being nice." And she slipped silently out and down the stairs.

Felix chuckled and cleaned up the wrappers. She had given him a lot to think about and if she was right, then him and Wolfgang could be in put in a very bad and dangerous position.

 **Had a little fun with this chapter. Took a bit to sort out the Felix story line...enjoy. As per usual, I would love if you have read this far to leave me a review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All rights to Netflix, I own nothing...I mean nothing**

Chapter 33

Kala cleaned up the remains of their supper as Wolfgang had a smoke on the balcony. She still felt anxious about Rajan, but being able to pray and be with some of her cluster had calmed the worst of her fears. She ran a hand over the statue again, having brought it in just in case there was bad weather over night, and smiled softly. Wolfgang was constantly surprising her with a softer side that he kept hidden to most and it touched a deep part inside of her. With Rajan so far away and as time went on she seemed to be more and more conflicted about the two but she didn't know if it was because she was just with Wolfgang. Then she would feel guilty for having moments of happiness while Rajan was going through so much and now almost being killed. She sighed, when did her life become so complicated and why didn't it seem to sort itself out?

Wolfgang came in through the patio doors and sensed Kala's conflicted mood like a cloud around her. He tried not to take it personally but he was inwardly upset with having to keep his distance. He gave her as much space as he could walking around to the couch and flipping on the TV. "Do you mind?" He said as an after thought. He need to relax and focus on something other than being in a room with Kala before bed.

She shook her head no and went back to finishing what she was cleaning as she listened to him flip through the channels and finally settle on a singing show. Kala was immediately curious as to his choice as it was the last thing she would have thought he would choose, and sat down beside him on the couch. It was just a small love seat and he had already had an arm draped across the back of it so she leaned into his side comfortably watching a singer step out onto the stage. They sat and watched in comfortable silent for most of the show until she couldn't keep the question bottled up anymore.

"Why this show?" She asked him innocently at the start of a commercial. She didn't look up, but she could feel his body stiffen against her and his breathing catch.

They hadn't really talked about why he had told her he was a monster when he killed his Uncle and distanced himself from her. He didn't know if he wanted to tell her all of it when they were discovering what it was like to be with each other and he scowled at the thought of how she might react.

Kala could feel the darkness descend over Wolfgang like a heavy cloak and she skooched back so she could sit up and look at him. The commercials had ended and the last bits of the show were going with the preview of the coming week and he was frowning at the screen as if caught in a bad memory. "Wolfgang? What is wrong?" She asked softly, reaching out and taking his clenched fists in her own hands.

He looked down at her hands holding his almost in surprise, like he had forgotten she was there. His mind was racing to find a way to not tell her. She had told him she loved him, but that was going to change after this conversation. He looked her in the eyes, silently pleading for understanding for what he was going to tell her and she reached out, cupping his cheek in her hand. He automatically closed his eyes and leaned his head into her touch.

"I'm sorry." He said opening his eyes, looking at her. "I grew up watching these shows with my mother. She always used to tell me I would end up on one." He looked down with the memory as a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"Oh? You have never mentioned her. Is she in Berlin?" She kept her voice soft and encouraging, hoping he would continue as she still didn't know much about his past as a child.

Wolfgang looked down at his hands in hers again. He didn't talk about his mom much. Felix was really the only one who knew about her, and even had met his mother on a few occasions when they were young. "Um, she's actually gone. Long time ago, when I was 14."

Kala blinked a couple times, not quite sure what to say, "I am sorry." She opted for struggling with where to go next. "She encouraged you to sing?"

He smiled sadly and looked up again, "Yes. She thought I would sing on the show some day and have girls falling all over me." He chuckled soundlessly at the memory. "I like watching shows like this now. It reminds me of a good memory with her."

Kala suppressed her rising curiosity, "So she is who I have to thank for our first duet?" She smiled hoping to lighten his mood a little.

Wolfgang smiled back, feeling the edge of his gloom lighten that she wasn't pressing further for details. He knew she wanted to but loved the fact she was picking up on his mood. "Actually, you have Felix for that. He was the one that picked the song and forced me to sing when I was so drunk." He outright laughed remembering.

Kala raised her eyebrows in judgement and he shrugged his shoulders which caused her to giggle. "Remind me to thank him then next time." She got up and without thinking pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I am going to get ready for bed." And she walked to the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

Wolfgang found himself warmed by such a simple gesture of her kissing him. For some reason it had seemed a very intimate action of two people who had been together for a long time that had a deep connection. He just sat and listened to her moving in the bathroom, sensing her routine and actions, feeling calmed after an emotionally charged conversation.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked perched on the edge of the bed.

Wolfgang shook his head, his gaze dropping to his lap, "I will figure it out." And he looked up at Will who laughed soundlessly. "What?" Wolfgang snipped back slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just…..well, for some of us, you don't seem to realize how much we sense off you. I have heard that little want nagging at the back on your head." He replied topping his own head and raising a knowing eyebrow at him.

Nomi plopped herself down on the couch beside Wolfgang and added, "That's why we decided to help you out, because we knew you wouldn't ask us yourself."

Lito bounced by like and excited kid on Christmas morning, "It was my idea…did they tell you it was my idea?"

Wolfgang was getting nervous and slightly annoyed with them barging in on his calm and now implying that they had meddled in something. "Someone needs to explain. Now." He growled keeping his voice low as to not alert Kala.

"Lemme, lemme…." Lito said so excited he ran his words together. Will shrugged at Nomi as she rolled her eyes and gestured that Lito had the flood. "Ok! So, you know how Nomi set up those accounts for you when you were looking at a safe house?"

Wolfgang immediately was worried, "Yes…AND?"

"The three of us seemed to get such a strong sense from you when you looked at that last place. Then the bomb and everything else happened, and you where put in hiding, and now with Rajan being shot…"

Wolfgang barked, "Lito" as the man rambled on.

"Right, yes. Well. Nomi did it for you." He said and wiggled his eyebrows as if that was a full explanation to the rest of his narrative.

"Did what? Nomi?" He sighed exasperated with trying to get to the bottom of what they were telling him.

"The house. It's yours." Nomi said as Wolfgang looked at her in disbelief. "Now, I put Bug on routing the funds in such a way that the ownership won't be traced back to you," she anticipated as he gasped at her, then added under her breath, "Unless you are some unknown hacker God that has crazy skills."

Wolfgang sat dumb founded. He had thought about the house off and on in the last couple days as a cruel fantasy that life gave him. He thought it was kept hidden from Kala, but he never realized that the rest of them would glean the information. His mind was racing and he didn't know where to start.

"You usually are a man of little words, but….common!" Lito said with worry over his face. And all three of them started to think their little plan back fired.

Wolfgang started to shake his head slowly, as a smile inched it's was out and began to lighten his features till he was outright laughing quietly. "I can't believe this family." He said and looked each of them in the eye, "Thank you." And immediately tears stung his eyes as the reality of what they were telling him set in. He had a home. A safe home for him and Kala to spend time in, however that looked.

"Now, the paperwork all went through today, so it will take about a week to get the ownership and everything settled. I took a further chance and Neets has gotten a few things that will be set up as soon as the ink has dried so that you guys will have the basics on move in. And Bug is set to install all your security measures at the same time."

Wolfgang's face softened at how Nomi seemed to anticipate his thoughts and concerns even before he had a chance to voice them. He knew she wouldn't have gone overboard so him and Kala could make it feel like theirs.

"This is…..again. I am definitely not used to this." He stated waving his hand at the whole cluster who was now present. They all moved in and enveloped Wolfgang in a group hug. Just as Kala exited the bathroom.

"What is this?" She said stunned at the scene in from of her. There was a chorus of embarrassed and hurried good night's as they all pulled away leaving Wolfgang standing, hands in his pockets slightly sheepish with a grin.

In a couple steppes he crossed the space between them and swept her up in his arms, swinging her in a small circle as she let out a squeal. "Wolfgang? What just happened?" She said smiling, but concerned with such a shift in his behavior and the presence of the full cluster.

"No more hiding in hotels. We are done with that." His face went completely serious and he reached up cupping her face gently in his hands. "We have a home Kala. They got us our home."

Kala wasn't understanding him. When he said home she thought of Bombay but that's not what he was meaning until it dawned on her. It was only a few days ago, but they had looked at a house here in Paris and he had put an offer down. "Wait, what? The house here? The one we liked so much?" She finally stuttered out.

He watched the emotions play out on her face from confusion to realization, then to tentative excitement. "Yes! They just told me, that while in the midst of everything else going on they secured the house in such a way that it won't be traced back to me, but it's ours. We should be able to move in, in about a week." He finally broke a smile as he wrapped her in a hug. He had a place he could make a home, with her. And suddenly he became nervous.

Kala nearly burst with joy. She had totally forgot about the house with everything going on and the thought of not being cooped up in a hotel room was also a huge relief. As he hugged her though, she felt a shift in his excitement and a thought about the implications of this. A home….with Wolfgang…..in Paris.

He pulled back from her and realized the same thoughts were going through her head. "We need to talk about some things." He said becoming serious again and sitting them on the bed.

He seemed to be waiting for her to say something so she took a breath, "This makes sense right now because of the danger we are in and not knowing when we will have things sorted. I understand that I'm not going back to Bombay in the near future." She said, choosing her words carefully and making sure she didn't call Bombay home for the moment. She watched him frown at what she said and felt the hurt it caused him.

"But you are going back to Bombay." He replied looking down, not wanting her to see the hurt in his face. He should have realized that she would go back. Hell, he had to go back to Berlin, how did he think this was going to go? "I can have Nomi sell it when all this is sorted." He said standing and waving his hand around to gesture to the room.

Kala's head snapped up at him and she immediately got upset and stood as he went to turn away. "Don't do that." She said firmly putting her hand on his forearm and turning him back to face her. "That's not fair of you to be this way." She said scolding him.

He saw the fire spark in her eyes and he felt his rise to meet it, "Be what way? It's the truth. And what you said was right. Right now it makes sense, but you will go back to Bombay and I will go back to Berlin and we will go back to our lives like before." He said it with a note of finality and his voice raised slightly with his frustration and hurt.

If she hadn't been before, she was down right mad now, "Stop it." She warned, "You know everything changed the minute we were connected in this cluster to each other. It changed as soon as we made love, when we admitted we loved each other, and when I was shot. You can not say we will go back to the way things were." Kala nearly yelled the last part out of frustration. She stopped, took a deep breath and looked Wolfgang in the eye as he was scowling furiously at her.

"Look, the truth of the matter is, yes, I have to go back to Bombay. My job and family are there. You have to go back to Berlin. Your club and Felix are there." She softened her tone and closed the distance placing her hands on his chest. "That does not mean that I do not want a place that we can call ours, here, in this city, like we planned because I love you and selfishly want a place to be together with you." She finished while maintaining eye contact to make her point clear.

Wolfgang could hear his pulse pounding in his ears with anger, but as soon as she touched him and told him she loved him, it was snuffed out. He looked her in the eye feeling the last of the fight drain out of him, "I know." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry I got mad. I just…"

"Tell me." She encouraged the same way she did to get him to admit he loved her.

"I just want to make a home with you." He said voicing his deepest wish. He searched her eyes for her emotions and was flooded with love.

Kala was deeply touched at his desire. She never doubted his feelings for her but for him to have roots and a home…..that was something she knew he never dreamed of. "I want to make a home with you too. I am beyond excited that we have this house and that we will be able to make it our place. Together." She emphasized smiling at him.

He finally smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. This woman who he never expected. The one he was finally going to have what he never had before. Home, love and roots. Paris really was a magical city. It was perfect for them to start this new chapter in together. And with that he kissed her till he couldn't breath.

 **Sorry it's taken so long to get out a new chapter. This one was for fun. Not all relationships are Sun and roses, and especially if u might have to share them. Enjoy, and as always...please, if you have read this far, thank you for you time and please leave me a comment as to what kept you reading. New chapter out in a couple days!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Neflix for character and story...i own nothing but my imagination**

Chapter 34

The last two weeks had flown by in a blink of an eye for Kala. She was wandering around back and forth across their modest courtyard picking up discarded items still left randomly about from the previous owner. The sale had been delayed by a week, but had been quick and for a great price as the 4 bedroom in the 15th district of Paris had fallen into some minor disrepair but the estate needed it sold quickly. The large tree in the middle had a cement base built around it offering a shady seat, while the patio stones that covered the rest of the yard needed a good sweep and wash and a few replacements for those that were broken in the more high traffic areas. The four arched doors running the length of the yard were open revealing the lovely infinity pool that caught both her and Wolfgang's attention in the first place.

Kala was pacing as Wolfgang was in the main living area discussing added security measures for Rajan's newly acquired place in Bombay. So far there had been no further attempts on him of his family, however there had been an attempt on Sun and Mun as they were out for dinner a few nights ago. It was designed to look like a random mugging attempt, but the assailants quickly found out that they were in for more than they bargained for and Nomi traced back one of their get away cars to a different shell company that was vaguely connected to Pujari, but nothing that they could directly connect the dots with.

The lawyers had stepped the proceedings into high gear and it looked like their best strategy was going to be hanging out Ajay to dry as that was the only tangible evidence they had been able to gather. The first hearing date was scheduled for the coming Monday six days away, so Rajan wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Kala looked over through the large glass doors into the main living area and watched Wolfgang pace as he discussed things with Rajan. She could hear his voice filter out through the high, round windows as it was a warm day and they had opened things up to clear out the stale air.

"This really is lovely." Sun said taking in the space slowly as if she were designing a garden as she did so. Walking over to a rusty bid to set off to the side under the tree she touched here and there, checking discarded pots and half dead plants that were left.

"Would you help me with it? I would like to make this a relaxing place." Kala asked toeing another pot on its side, half full of dirt.

"When this is all done….of course. Although my style might not fit with this décor." Sun said smirking. The design of the house did seem to be a little all over the place. The main living area was very open concept with the two story ceilings and modern touches with a metal railing staircase the started by the front door and zig-zagged alone the outer wall up to the second floor.

"It will take some time but I think we can make it cohesive." Kala said feeling her commitment was more about the life she was leading rather than the mish-mash off room decors.

"I'm sure you will figure it out." Sun smiled knowingly and slipped away to be back with Mun in Bombay.

Kala sighed and wandered back to Wolfgang who was ending his conversation with Rajan, "Sounds good," he said turning and waving Kala over. "Yeah, she's right here. Stay safe." And he handed the phone to her.

Wolfgang gave Kala some space and walked to the stairs, going up past the mid level open office space. It was just a little wider than a hallway running the length of the front of the house offering a view of the open living room, dining room and kitchen below while providing a nice vantage point to see out the large window to the courtyard tree. Neets had furnished this part with a couple nice over sized floor chairs and filled the shelves around the desk with books. Continuing up to the official second level and walked the length to the master bedroom. The whole house was a horse shoe shape around the central courtyard.

They had opened all the windows and there was a light summer breeze flowing through the bedroom as he flopped down on the king sized bed. With all the preparations and things they needed to get done, he and Kala really hadn't had time to enjoy having a full place to themselves yet. He could hear her light voice speaking to Rajan as it floated up through the open windows. She obviously had gone back to the court yard. She seemed to gravitate to that space. The sun was filtering in on him as he listened to the sounds outside and his eyes began to drift closed.

"Sorry to wake you," a melodic voice said softly, startling him awake. "But I got a message from Felix. You might want to call him." Stood leaning against the door frame as if she didn't quite feel comfortable entering the room.

Wolfgang sat up quickly, "Is anything wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his question.

"I don't thing so. More just of an update on things." She said and she looked out the balcony doors on the other side of the room at the green leaves peaking up over the railing. "This is really pretty here." She added a little more to herself than actually to him.

Wolfgang relaxed a little and getting up, waved her over to the private balcony. "It is nice. You and Will should come when this is all sorted and he gets time off from work." Will had been offered a job with a private security company that dealt with high profile DJ's through some of George's contacts, that had him and Riley looking at traveling alot with the jet setting clients.

Taking a few moments to visit Nomi, Wolfgang checked to make sure his new burner phone was good to call Felix and Riley left him to make his call with the promise to visit soon as Will had arrived back to their hotel room anyways. He dialed Felix and lit a cigarette, sitting at the café set on the balcony.

Kala hung up the phone with a promise to touch base through Sun in a few days. They had decided to limit the calls to keep Kala's location a secret until the trial was over and she knew she wouldn't be speaking directly to him again till after the first court appearance. Things were going to hopefully move rather quickly once their lawyers would be able to present their case and as soon as they turned over the evidence they had on Ajay, the legal team was hoping the rest would be dismissed outright against Rajan and his father.

She walked up the stairs following the soft echo of Wolfgang's voice as his phone call was coming to and end with Felix. "Well, just keep your head down brother. Those families can be bad news if you get on the wrong side of them." There was silence and he ended the call with, "Alright. Will do. Bye."

Kala found him leaning on the rail off the master balcony, wind gently rustling the tree in front of him. He had a serious look on his face, contemplating his conversation with Felix. "Is everything alright?" She asked walking out to him, and sliding her hands around his waist. As soon as they touched she felt herself seamlessly meld her senses with his. She felt him close his eyes and take a deep breath as he leaned his face into her hair. Felt his anxiety calm as he tightened his grip against her back, pressing her cooler body against the sun warmed cotton of his shirt. In the back of her mind she felt first peaks of arousal growing from one of the others in her cluster. Normally she was able to distance herself if she felt the moment wasn't right with her and Wolfgang, but this time she couldn't help but let it start to carry her along with it.

Wolfgang tilted his head as he felt the shift in Kala's emotions and intent. She hadn't moved, but he felt the slow burn of desire beginning somewhere he was not and he leaned back slightly to look her in the eyes. As he studied her face and watched a flush slowly spread across her cheeks as her pupils expanded, eyes dancing with the building of emotions. He felt her heart rate slowly start to pick up and noticed her hands had inched their way into his back pockets cupping his ass possessively. He cocked one eyebrow at her, "Is this you, or….." being very conscious of the fact that they seemed to have been distant from each other the last couple weeks.

Kala felt his hesitation and she took a split second to analyze her feelings. Being attracted to him was never an issue and desiring him was always there, but they had seemed out of sync the last two weeks since Rajan had been shot. And now, in their new place, feeling the pull from another in the cluster having an intimate encounter she decided to use that to be bold and find a rhythm with him again. "It may have started with…Will and Riley," she said opening up her mind a little more to see where the leeching of emotions were coming from without interrupting the other couple. "But that does not mean I am not opposed to the idea of following their example." She finished honestly with a small inviting smile.

Wolfgang hesitated for a fraction of a second longer before reaching out with his mind and pulling her in for a crushing kiss. Even their kisses over the last couple weeks had been chaste and closed off, never lingering to build the inevitable heat that sparked each time they touched. He had wanted her so many times, but it never seemed right and he wasn't one to push, but it had made him more indrawn each day. He felt her slide her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth to allow her access as he clung to her with a sense of desperation.

Kala was overwhelmed with a sense of need that flowed from him. It crashed into her mind with so much force she stumbled back, reaching up to hold his face, pushing Will and Riley's passion to a far corner of her mind, focusing on Wolfgang. "Wolfgang?" She whispered softly. His face was dark, eyes cast down, not wanting to look at her and lips slightly swollen from his crushing kiss. She gently encouraged him to lift his gaze to hers as she searched his emotions for the source of his need. "Is this you?" She echoed his question.

He didn't know what to say or why he had felt the way he felt, only that right in this moment he felt as if he was going to lose her. He knew she was there in his mind, feeling what he felt, but giving him some objectivity that he was lacking. "It is me." He said leaning his forehead to hers. "I'm not sure where it's coming from." He closed his eyes and focused on her warmth in his arms, breath on his face and her hands on his face, thumbs softly grazing his lips.

Kala raised herself up a little in his arms so that her lips were almost touching his. "I am not going anywhere. I will always be with you." And as she pulled his lips to meet hers, "I love you." She felt a tiny moan against her mouth as she kissed him softly, reverently, as if she was taking a small piece of his doubt with each meeting of their lips. She felt him slowly relent to their meeting, her presence and her mind as his arms circled her tighter, crushing her against his body slowly swaying like the branches on their tree.

He could feel as she felt, and the contrast spiked his desire as he guided her back into the room, careful not to trip as he maintained their kiss and connection. When the backs of her knees bumped the bed he slid his hands around her hips, and though their connection, in a fluid motion he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her on the bed. Her hands were in his hair, nails gently scraping his scalp, the sensation pushing them both further. He could feel Will and Riley climaxing in their own moment causing him to moan into Kala's neck as she arched her hips against him in response to the wave of pleasure.

Kala basked for a few breathes in the pleasure of Riley's release, her hands gripping Wolfgang's hair and hips arching against his hardness in response. As much of a release she experienced, it wasn't hers and her body ached for its own ultimate outcome and she grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up over his back till he helped by pulling it over his head. As he sat back on his heals to take his shirt off, she kept her feet crossed behind his back making her hips tight against his feeling the friction and heat that caused a tightening low in muscles between her legs.

Wolfgang looked up at her, her eyes hooded in the moment and hair billowing in soft waves across the pillows. He leaned forward pushing himself against her heat and slowly lifted her shirt exposing the soft skin of her stomach, sliding his tongue over the skin and drawing a slow circle around her belly button. He could feel her breath catch at the same time as he felt her skin jump under his tongue. He moved slowly to her hip, and her hands grasped his hair encouraging him lower, scattering kisses and licks across the waist band of her pants.

Kala's hips bucked as her muscles contracted from the tickle of whiskers on sensitive soft skin as her neurons were on overload feeling the dual contrast of Wolfgang and her own sensations. She focused on the soft hair under her fingers and the growing warm moisture between her legs. Feeling a tug she looked down her length to meet his gaze as his undid her pants. She lifted her hips to assist him with sliding them down and off, begrudgingly unhooking her legs from his waist to do so. A breeze drifted across the room from the open windows causing goose bumps to make their way across her skin.

Wolfgang smiled at her sprawled form on the blankets, breath-takingly beautiful. His heart...his home...as she opened her arms to him, beckoning him back to her. He undid his pants and tossed them in a corner with a mischievous grin that caused her to giggle as he stood at the end of the bed.

She tilted her head grinning and patted the bed beside her as he did the first time they visited in her room, turning the tables on him. She could see how ready he was by the shape of him stretching the fabric of his boxer briefs and she could feel the tight sensation of the fabric constricting through their connection causing her stomach to clench in anticipation. She felt both their heart rates pick up as he knelt on the bed, hovering over her he hesitated for a brief moment before capturing her mouth again with his in a renewed sense of urgency.

"I love you." He said against her mouth breathlessly, rolling on top of her, their bodies molding perfectly. He felt her leg snake around his hip and her hips moved in time with his causing torturous friction that was building his desire to be inside of her to a tipping point. She moaned against his mouth, hands working their way down his back till they were sliding under the waist band of his briefs. He deftly rolled to the side positioning her on top of him and pulling her shirt off only breaking their kiss long enough to work it over her head where it quickly joined his jeans.

Kala's breathing was coming in short gasps in time her grinding against him, and he sat up further, pushing hard against her core with a growl of pleasure. His hands had skillfully unclasped her bra, grasping her breast with one hand and gripping her hip with the other. She had never had such as her rolled her peaked nipple between his thumb and finger cause a slight pinch that seemed to radiate all the way down to the pressure building between her legs. It caught her by surprise and jerked against him with an, "Oh!" That made him stop suddenly.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" He immediately studied her flushed face with concern. And she cut him off immediately with a shy smile.

"No." She sounded breathless even to her own ears, "Do not stop….please?" She accentuated her request with a slow circling of her hips against him while closing her eyes at the feeling.

His hand on her hip tightened as she moved against him and his other went back to rolling the teased nipple again between his fingers. He could sense her climax starting to bloom slowly with each pinch of his hand and grind of her hips, but he didn't want to feel it with layers of clothes between them. Kala seemed to pick up immediately on his desire and lifted of him to the side so they could remove the final barriers and he rolled her on her back again positioning himself at the very edge.

It was almost to much for Kala to bare. He was right there at the opening and no matter how she moved or how she wrapped her legs around him he only stayed up at the opening teasing her. He had leaned back holding her hips with his hands preventing her movements from plunging him into her wetness and her body felt like it was going to shatter with the building intensity of the contractions. Her hands gripped the blankets searching for a better purchase to push himself into her but he held her on the edge till she recognised her own voice pleading for him.

Wolfgang was nearly undone by her desperate cries as he held back at her opening, teasing and using the incredible wet heat slide against her folds. He watched and she arched her back, nipples peaking as she hovered right on the brink before he pulled back again one last time. He had no resistance left as she opened her eyes, startled by the sudden loss of him on the edge and he guided her up on his lap keeping eye contact as she lowered herself down the full length of him causing him to grit his teeth and groan with the effort to wait for his release with her.

Kala couldn't help the matching moan that escaped her lips at the sensation of him filling her completely and she squeezed her eyes shut at the pleasure of the feeling of him slowly moving inside her. With two movements, back and forth her muscles tightened around his length and her head fell back, body shattering with release. Stars exploded behind her eyes with the shear force of the intensity of the wave and she bucked against him again as he followed her over the abyss, clinging to her as they moved in unison until they were both spent, left heaving for breath in each others arms.

Wolfgang turned, maintaining their coupling and laid on his back with her on top of him, their sweat slicked skin gliding easily with each breath, his eyes closed feeling her heart against his chest. He felt her shift off him tucking herself against his side in satiated bliss, their breathing slowing in a matched rhythm. He leaned his head towards her kissing her crown, "You ok?" He asked softly. His voice sounding slightly horse and dreamy.

"Mmmm-hmm." Was her exhausted muffled response against his chest. She had nothing left to answer more than that as another breeze drifted through the room causing her to shiver as it slid across her sweat damp skin. She reacted back with her free arm and grabbed the edge of the blanket, yanking it over them both like a folded sleeping bag. Their skin warmed immediately and she felt his mind slowly drifting away from hers in a familiar pattern of sleep. She lingered a few more moments enjoying the steady up and down of his chest under her hand till she drifted off to sleep herself.

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I hope you think it's worth it. I got distracted by googling real estate available in Paris and thier house is based on one I thought was beautiful...I will get back to the main story line, but I was needing a bit of smut for these two. As always, PLEASE leave me a review or comment if you have read this far and enjoyed the story! More to come much sooner, I promise!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : All rights to Netflix, you all know the drill**

Chapter 35

Kala woke to Wolfgang's soft snoring in her ear on top of the covers that she was still nestled in with his arm draped possessively around her waist. The sun was getting lower in the sky and was shining directly in her eyes which had woken her up. Slipping carefully out from under his arm and out of the bed she shivered slightly as the wind kissed her bare skin. The weather was fine for shorts and a shirt, but not quite warm enough for being naked. She turned before tip toeing out of the room and looked at Wolfgang's sleeping form with a smile.

He hadn't been sleeping well for the last while and she decided to let him sleep while she went and made some food. She stopped briefly in the master bathroom to dress and pulled hair back in a pony tail before padding bare foot down the stairs that overlooked the living area. She hummed softly to herself as she walked into the kitchen looking into the fridge for inspiration. Deciding on making her father's Biryani recipe, she gathered what she needed over to the marble island to prep. Although her father insisted that she get an education, she had still helped many hours in the kitchen cutting, and measuring spices exactly, which is why her father always said she when into science. As she prepped she decided to make a quick Saag Paneer as well before she realized she didn't have the right ingredients.

One of the reasons she liked the location of this house was because that was a market only a couple blocks away that had a great variety of items. She tossed her prepped foods in bowls quickly covering them and trotted over to the door grabbing her purse, then stopping short. Turning back to the island she grabbed a note pad and left a quick message just in case Wolfgang woke before she was running to the market. She propped the note up on the prepped bowls, turned and slipped out the door.

The sun was still quite warm in the cloudless sky as she walked down the wide sidewalk towards the market. Their street was quite busy in the tightly packed neighbourhood as there were many single homes, split rental units and coordinating businesses. She had been to the market quite a few times in the last few days getting a base of supplies for the house and found the break and walk very pleasant from being cooped up in the hotel room. Rounding the last corner she walked between two larger buildings she cut through a walking path that lead to a smaller entrance of the market. One of the vendors had showed her the entry so she hadn't had to carry her larger packages the full length of the market to the front entrance.

She walked through the different vendors stopping occasionally to look at random items while making her way to the specific vendor that she wanted. Once there she selected the Paneer that was her favorite and a few large bunches of spinach she wandered the isles to see it there was anything else that caught her eye. Making her way to the till she paid and left for home, hoping Wolfgang wasn't awake yet.

Slipping out the back door of the market she made her way back the same way she came between two of the larger buildings. As she passed one of the smaller drive ways for the underground parking garages two large men appeared suddenly at her side. She had no time to react as she briefly caught a quick movement at the side of her vision from one of the men and then was struck across the back of the head, falling in a heap unconscious into the other man's arms. A hood was hastily placed over her head and she was carried quickly into the parking garage and a waiting van with the only evidence of her abduction being the spilt bag of groceries left in the alley.

Wolfgang rolled over, reaching for Kala to find the bed empty ad sheets cold. He sat up looking around the room, noticing that her clothes were picked up off the floor. Stretching, he got up out of bed, padded over to his discarded clothes and pulled on his briefs before walking to the stairs. He listened for signs that she was around, but couldn't hear anything and didn't feel her usual presence tugging at the back of his mind. "Kala?" he voiced as he reached the edge of the stairs overlooking the common area. He hurried down the stairs and out to the courtyard looking over to the pool, "Kala? You here?" to no response.

He walked back into the main area and saw prep bowls and a note on the island in her familiar delicate scrawl.

I ran to the market for a few things. I will be back shortly. K

He closed his eyes and reached for her in his mind wanting to ask her to pick up some wine to go with supper while she was there but found a gaping nothingness. His eyes flew open and he sprinted upstairs for the rest of his clothes while he connected instantly with Will.

Will sat up in his bed with Riley beside him as they hadn't left the bed since their coupling. "What's wrong?!" Will said catching the panic in Wolfgang as he ran passed the foot of the bed.

Will was sitting in Wolfgang and Kala's bed, Riley beside as Wolfgang entered the room, grabbing his clothes and hastily getting dressed. "I don't know. I was asleep and went down to a note saying she went to the market, but I can't feel her. I tried but there's nothing." And he was rushing back down the stairs with the rest of the cluster shortly behind him. "Can anyone feel her?" he asked over his shoulder as he grabbed his keys and flew out the front door.

There was a chorus of "No's" he jogged down the street on the normal route she went to the market. Nomi was beside him immediately obviously on her computer. "Do you have her Nom?"

"I don't see her on any of the security feeds so far, but there are 38 camera feeds to go through." she replied squinting at the screen keeping her focus fixed on it's purpose.

Wolfgang had rounded the last corner going into the front entrance of the market scanning left and right as he slowed his pace. He knew the store she liked to shop at was about half way into the building but he looked in each shop regardless knowing her enjoyment over stopping for other ingredients at other places.

"Got her!" Nomi stated causing Wolfgang to stop in his tracks.

"Where?" he said closing his eye and reaching out mentally for her again and finding nothing. "Nomi, I can't feel her!" he said feeling his panic rising.

"It's from a feed 30 minutes ago." Nomi said apologetically, "I am tracking her movements right now though the market."

Wolfgang renewed his searching and arrived at the grocery store she liked the best, flitting from isle to isle looking for her. "Nomi?" Wolfgang said in a growl.

"Out a back door...I have you on the cameras, go to your left out the store to about 100 meters. There is a backdoor entrance I have her going out 45 minutes ago." She responded choosing to ignore his tone due to the situation.

Wolfgang jogged, dogging people as he ran for the door, feeling his throat tightening as he became more panicked with each passing minute. He banged through the doors ignoring the turning of heads as he came out the other side at full speed.

"Dammit!" Nomi cursed standing beside him as he scanned the length of the alley. "This damn alley Is blind. Since when does a European country have a fucking blind alley?!" she spat out in frustration.

Wolfgang trotted down the alley cautiously till he spied a grocery bag on the ground, contents spilled out. "There!" he said and sprinted off to the spot where it lay. The spinach and paneer were spread out as if they had been driven over. Off against the wall was her purse, contents strewn along the base of the wall including the emergency burner phone that was completely shattered. "FUCK!" He swore, hands in his hair looking both ways lost. "Nomi, you need to find her!" he choked out tears threatening to well up as the rest of the cluster gathered around him.

"I'm on it." Nomi replied just as emotional as the rest of them, turning back and focusing on her screen.

Wolfgang picked up her purse and walked to the end of the drive, slamming up his mental walls momentarily as he berated himself for not being with her. How did he let this happen? And he slammed his fist into the wall of the parking structure.

 **Surprise! This chapter flowed out so easily...hope you guys r happy with it. As always, please, please, PLEASE leave me comments if u like the story. And thank you for those who have chosen this as a fav story or to follow it!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All rights to Netflix**

Chapter 36

It was dark as Kala started to come around and her mouth tasted like she had been sucking on cotton balls that had been soaked in something sickly sweet. Her head was pounding and she was bouncing against something hard in a very awkward position and all of a sudden the attack came rushing back and she was truly scared. Reaching out with her mind she screamed his name.

Wolfgang slammed his hands against his head with the others as Kala's terrified scream splintered through their minds. Instantly they were all crammed into whatever small space she was in all together. But it was Wolfgang who wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I thought I lost you for a second time!" He whispered softly.

She was crying too and the fear subsided with everyone being present. "I don't know where I am, or who did this." Kala said with a slight edge of panic to her voice.

Will stepped up quickly with Sun, calming Kala. "You must be in the trunk of a vehicle so let's figure this out." And he mover her around to figure out her surroundings while Sun took note of the sounds and turns so they could work backwards. Will had Kala try to get a tail light out, but there was no good purchase point to pop it out so he opted for figuring out a weapon to defend herself with. Most everything had been cleaned out but they managed to pry loose a small sharp scrap of metal that had lodged down the side crack on the floor and she clung to it like a life line. Will instructed her to hide it somewhere on her person so it wouldn't be taken from her when they came to get her out of the trunk.

"We are slowing." Sun said as Kala slid the shard into the side of the padding of her bra. Will was happy with the placement at it would be decently concealed if she was patted down for some reason. The vehicle slowed and came to a stop, then proceeded again very slowly. "Must be a gate of some sort." Will said. They were all crammed in the small black space waiting and giving Kala strength. Wolfgang clung to her hand with a grip so tight it was almost painful.

The vehicle came to a stop again and she could hear muffled voices arguing. She couldn't make out the words as it seemed whoever was talking had walked away from the car at the moment, but it wasn't long before It stopped and she heard the telltale signs of footsteps approaching. She moved herself to the back of the truck as far as she could from the tell gate and started to shake. "It's ok, we got you." Wolfgang whispered in her ear. "They wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to just kill you now." Will piped up, and Kala shot him a look in the blackness that said, "NOT helping!"

The trunk rattled and opened slowly. The light pouring in, momentarily blinding Kala and causing her abductors figure to be back lit and a black formless silhouette against the sunlight. "Mrs. Rasal. I am terribly sorry for such rude handling. Please, let me assist you." And a hand reached towards her. She automatically recoiled when it hit her that she recognized the voice, her temper spiking, over riding the fear of the situation.

"AJAY KAPOOR!" She spat out at him slapping away his hand, moving to get out of the trunk herself. "You vile piece of filth!" She was positively seething and hissed the words at him climbing out of the trunk. He had a strained smile painted on his face and was dressed in an expensive suit. The cluster held Wolfgang back behind her as he strained to repeatedly smack the grin from his face, but Kala best him to it, hand snaking out with unexpected speed taking Ajay, as well as the whole cluster by surprise as the force of it stung through all of their palms.

Ajay's head snapped to the side, eyes wide and stunned that she would have done such a thing. When he righted himself he started to chuckle soundlessly. "Why Mrs. Rasal…you continue to surprise me. First a lover, now a temper. Tks, tsk, tsk." He chided her with one hand massaging his assaulted cheek and the other waving a finger at her like she was a child.

Kala stepped back, taken by surprise at his mention of her having a lover. He knew about Wolfgang. She looked to the side where he was with the cluster, worry on her face and then started to take note of her surroundings. They were in an enclosed compound that had high cement walls and a solid metal door. Turning her head, she glanced across the courtyard and spotted two men with fire arms and multiple security cameras. Her anger over the discovery that Ajay was behind her abduction was starting to wear off and she was starting to become afraid again.

She noticed that Ajay had picked up on her posture and a snide grin slowly spread across his face. "Now, Mrs. Rasal, if you would kindly follow me." He said directing her towards the house, "We have some things to discuss, you and I."

Her heart rate picked up and her eyes flicked to her cluster. Will and Wolfgang nodded their heads that they thought she should go with him. There was no cover here if shooting started and it would end very badly if they caught here. At least in the house there would be weapons and places to hide. Nomi leaned into her hear, "We have found you and are cracking the feed to all this security. Just stall him a little longer and we will have all we need." She whispered and Kala straightened her posture and walked to the house with confidence.

"You and I have nothing to talk about." She practically growled at him as she walked into the house, taking careful note of her surroundings with her cluster.

"On the contrary," he said walking to a side bar and pouring himself a drink. "I believe we have some negotiating to do. Drink?" He offered as if she was a guest.

"Soda water please," she answered eyeing the ice pick handle peaking out the top of the bucket on the trolley. Her eyes flicked back to him and he flashed her that sickening grin and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Now that's not very nice Mrs. Rasal." He looked down at the ice pick to emphasize he knew what she was thinking and then handed her the drink.

Kala decided to take a different tact, "What is it you think we are negotiating?" She asked walking to the couch and having a seat on the edge. Nomi leaned in again updating Kala, "Bug's almost there and we will own his system." And it was Kala's turn to smile.

"We are negotiating how your troublesome husband will accept the blame for the embezzlement charges that he is so diligently attempting to place solely on my shoulders." He said lounging across one of the chairs, drink in his hand.

Kala was having a hard time focusing on what Ajay was saying as Wolfgang was pacing ceaselessly back and forth behind the couch she was perched on like a caged animal. The rest of the cluster was huddled protectively around her and Will was beside her, lending support as all glared at Ajay lounging snuggly across from her. "And how, more importantly, why would he do that?" She asked casually glancing at Nomi who was signalling her to keep stalling.

"Well, to be blunt," he started staring at his drink as he swirled it in the glass, "Because I will kill you if he doesn't." he finished menacingly looking her in the eye.

Will grabbed Wolfgang as he launched at the other man again, "You mother FUCKER!" he roared. And it took all of Kala's control to keep the words from exiting her mouth. She looked at her glass composing herself before looking back up at Ajay, the whole cluster glaring at him with a wicked grin, "You have underestimated me Ajay, and it will be your ruin." She said softly. "How about you let me go, and turn your self in." She countered and tilted her head as Nomi gave her the thumbs up.

He sat up properly at her change in demeanor and laughed at her confidence. "How Rajan got you, I will never understand." He said as the laughter eased off. "But I think he will not have you for long from what I have seen." And he reached over to the side table grabbing an envelope and tossing it on the coffee table in front of her.

Kala set her drink down and picked up the envelop pulling out the contents. A smile broke out across her face at the first picture. "Oh Ajay…." She breath with a note of condescension, "This really is a lovely picture of me." And she flipped through the pictures of her and Wolfgang that looked as if they had been taken from a ways away. "What exactly did you think you were going to do with these?" She said setting them down as Wolfgang looked over her shoulder. She could feel the self condemnation rolling off him for not realizing that they had been found and followed.

"I will give them to Rajan of course." He said with a grin that showed just how clever he thought he was at his plan. "Of course, I could make them go away for the sake of not breaking my friends heart, if you tell him you will wait for him while he is in jail." He added.

Will leaned over to Kala, "Don't let on that Rajan knows about Wolfgang. We can Just this. We need to get you out of here." And Kala smiled with a nearly imperceptible nod.

Kala looked at Ajay, her skin crawling, "I understand. Do I have time to make this decision?" She tried to look defeated as he stood, loading over her.

"We don't have long, so I will give you till the end of the day." He said confident that she would advise Rajan to go to jail. "But to make sure, I think you should remain here as my guest. Why don't I show you to a room?" He said gesturing down a hall.

Kala saw Will nod yes, so she got up and followed Ajay down the hall to the very end where he assured her into a small room with a bed, one small window off to the side of the bed. "You should be comfortable here till dinner and washroom is through there." He said gesturing to a door off to the right. He smiled again looking her over in a greedy manner, then closed the door. Kala heard the tell tail click of a lock before his steppes went back down the hall leaving her alone with the cluster.

Nomi gestured at cameras and gave Kala a "Don't speak" sign before she started, "I need to loop the feed so this will take a little time. No big gestures, and maybe just pace the room a bit." And Kala started walking slowly in the small space.

Wolfgang desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, but his focus was split at the moment between being with Kala and driving across Paris to the location that Nomi provided him of Ajay's compound. "I am on my way now." He said in a low voice. He was going to get her out and never let her go again.

Sun walked slowly beside Kala, "Do you want me to tell Rajan what's going on?" She asked in a quiet voice. Looking at Kala she saw her eyes widen with shear panic at the thought and she slowly moved her head from one side, then the other indicating no to Sun. "Rajan will be upset after." She stated obviously as a pained looked replaced Kala's panicked one. She carefully indicated no again to Sun regardless.

Will was checking out her surroundings carefully, eyeing the window with suspicion. Nomi looked at him as he did, and voiced his thoughts, "It's alarmed, but we own the system. Problem is, this section of the house is actually two stories up, with nothing but wall on the other side."

Wolfgang piped up to her comment, "I'm not in a position to get a two story ladder here guys." As Kala hopped to a visit realizing he had stolen a two seat sports car to get to her. He shrugged with a slight grin at her condemning look. "What? It was the closest car." He said as a weak defence and she rolled her eyes at him.

Nomi stopped Kala in her tracks, bring her back to the room, "We are looped. Free to talk and get away from this psycho."

Kala through her arms around the woman in a crushing bear hug. "Thank you for being positively magic at what you do and finding me!" She said then turned to the rest of the group, "All of you, thank you! Now, how do we get out of this mess?" She said going straight to the window.

Although it was the most private option, the window just wasn't going to work as they talked things through quietly as to not raise suspicion. As Nomi had complete eyes on the villa, it was decided that they would talk Kala through sneaking out to a better location in which to slip out. Preferred choice after looking through the blue prints Nomi provided, being the back door of the garage that lead to a pathway out between Ajay's villa and the one beside it. Wolfgang who was just a couple blocks away at this point, could park unseen at the end and they could leave from there.

Everyone held their collective breath as Nomi unlocked the electronic padlock on the door remotely. Kala heard the soft click and quietly slid the door open a hair. "On my count, a guard is going out of view….three, two, one, now!" And Kala slipped out, shoes in hand so she made no noise on the tile floor. She slipped into the room down and across the hall as instructed and had a brief look around. It was a lavishly decorated office with an ornate desk at the end of it. Sitting on the desk was a computer to which Kala made a bee line spontaneously, rounding the corner of the desk and touched the mouse, causing the screen to light up. Nomi immediately took over, grabbing a usb stick out of the drawer in the desk. Within a few seconds she had blown passed the locked wall and was into the system, copying files to the drive, and then exiting telling Kala to hide it.

Kala grabbed the drive and slipped it into the other side of her bra padding then tiptoed quickly back to the door. She waited on Nomi's signal and slipped out again down the hall to the corner. This was the tricky part, she needed to get through the kitchen to the side door that lead to the garage. If she could manage that she would be free.

Nomi waved her through to the entrance of the kitchen and stopped her there. She was trapped as a service staff was in the kitchen and Ajay was coming back through the living room towards his office. If he mad it to the edge of the hall she would be totally exposed if she couldn't get into the kitchen. Kala's pulse was pounding in her ears as she froze in position holding her breath with the whole cluster with her when Ajay stopped in the living room. He turned back and walked over to the coffee table where the pictures of Kala and Wolfgang lay on the coffee table.

Kala eyed him as he picked up the pictures obviously smug with himself. "Oh Rajan, my friend, you thought you had it all….." he said chuckling as her flipped through the pictures. "You're beautiful flower, doesn't seem to have such a discerning bloom, now does she?"

Kala cringed at the way he stroked his finger down the picture. He started to turn as Nomi whispered, "Go, go, go!" in her ear. She slipped through the kitchen door shutting it soundlessly and quickly flitted to the door leading to the garage. She was almost there, 30 more feet and she would be at Wolfgang who was nearly jumping out of his skin waiting for her. Turning the knob and squeezing through she turned, face to face with one of the guards hiding in a corner having a smoke.

Time froze as Kala and the guard locked eyes for one brief moment, his cigarette hanging from his lips mouth slightly open. Kala felt like it was almost in slow motion as she watched the smoke fall out of his mouth as he raised his gun. Will seamlessly took over, side stepping against the wall grabbing the guards wrist with the gun. He used Kala's hand to roll the wrist back hard across the body using the angle to snap the wrist, breaking the guards grip on the gun. His face crumpled in pain as Will swung the heal of the gun back connecting with the jaw with a sickening thud, as he dropped, driving her knee in his groin twice for good measure and automatically checked the gun.

Kala held the gun, back in control, shaking slightly, staring at it in wonder until Will barked at her, "Go!" And she sprinted to the door leading out to the pathway and to freedom. Wolfgang was waiting for her as she turned the corner full force into his arms.

"I got you! Thank God!" He said gripping her tight for a moment. They both heard yelling and commotion echoing down the length of the stone walkway and Wolfgang turned, opening the door for Kala before sprinting around the front of the car, getting in and squealing away before anyone spotted his car. He reached across the center console, taking her hand as he steered them to safety.

 **Hopefully you all like this one. I am trying to bring things to a conclusion soon, but might be a bit before I post again as I am going on vacation. Please stick with me! As always, I LOVE to hear your thoughts. I have been blessed with some awesome comments that have me striving to write the best story possible! Please take a few moments and review!**


End file.
